Le premier jour du reste de ta vie
by Morganelafe
Summary: UA. Oui, il y avait une vie après Sirius Black. Erin avait surmonté cette rupture, et voilà qu'elle devait écrire un article sur son futur mariage! Décidément, Dieu avait une dent contre elle...
1. Chapter 1

Yep. Une nouvelle fic. Dont le début traînait dans les tiroirs de mon ordi depuis … quelques années (commence à me faire vieille moi). Je suis retombée dessus et ça m'a fait marrer. Alors j'ai décidé de la publier, en profitant honteusement au passage pour laisser tomber – momentanément – mes révisions pour les partiels (je sais, c'est maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mais, deux mots : droit constitutionnel. La théorie du mandat au droit public, la notion de représentation, le présidentialisme américain et le parlementarisme britannique, je ne sais pas qui ça passionne, mais moi ça m'emmerde.). Bon, j'ai un autre chapitre d'écrit (en une nuit, plus de 4000 mots. Je m'étonne moi-même) et un autre que j'ai commencé. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se finir, ni combien de chapitre il y aura. Mais je vais la finir. Si vous avez de la chance, ce sera même avant la fin du mois^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Erin Go Bragh

Mars.

Pas une lettre. Pas de mot griffonné à la hâte. Rien. Rien du tout. Enfin, si. Un vieux pull resté au fond d'une armoire. Et c'était tout ce qu'il restait de Sirius Black.

Ce soir-là, Erin O'Hara ne sortit pas de son lit.

« Erin? Erin? Erin! »

Lily tambourina à la porte. Je vins lui ouvrir, les cheveux défaits. Je n'étais même pas maquillée. Du Liszt s'échappait de la chaîne hi-fi. Pour quiconque me connaissant, c'était mauvais signe. Je regardais Lily sans la voir. Je lui tends un pull rouge.

« C'est tout ce qu'il a laissé. »

J'ai refermé la porte.

Trois jours plus tard, je sortis de son appartement, et fis comme si de rien n'était. La vie reprit son cours. Il ne fut plus jamais question de Sirius Black.

* * *

Mai

« Erin, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Je me suis retournée en riant vers ma meilleure amie.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Lily me contempla avec un air désespéré, et compatissant à la fois.

« Je vais accoucher dans quelques mois. Sirius ne manquerait pour rien au monde la naissance de son filleul. »

Je bus une gorgée d'eau sans me départir de son sourire.

« Ça fait 2 mois. Qu'il aille se faire foutre chantonnais-je doucement. De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Christopher la semaine prochaine. »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Christopher ? _Le_ Christopher? »

« Ma chérie, je ne peux tout de même pas m'abaisser à sortir avec un joueur de Quiddicth qui ne joue même pas en première Ligue ! »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Toujours aussi snob, hein ? »

« Toujours confirmais-je. Et je trouve assez déplacé de ta part de faire ce genre de remarque. »

Je ponctuai sa phrase d'un petit mouvement de tête en direction de James.

« James Potter … ma mère voulait à tout prix que je l'épouse. Très bon coup il paraît. »

Lily me décocha un coup de coude.

« Erin ! »

Je pouffais.

« C'est fou ce que tu es prude Lily. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Lily me regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu as encore trop bu. »

« Boire est le seul moyen de supporter ma petite vie palpitante et ô combien minable déclamais-je. »

J'ai embrassé Lily sur la joue.

« Bon, allez, j'y vais, j'ai encore une conférence barbante à affronter avant d'aller me pieuter. »

* * *

Juillet

« … croissance à l'arrêt… »

« … EBE régressif … »

« … hyper-inflation … »

« … Programme de relance… »

Je soupirai. On ne me reprendrait plus jamais à rendre service à une collègue. Je vais tuer Ann la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Je suis stagiaire dans la section Tendance, pas dans la section Economie !

Je me mis à rêver au jour de mes vingt-et-un ans. Ce jour-là, j'hériterais de ma grand-mère, et pourrais enfin quitter Londres pour un coin tranquille d'Irlande, où j'enseignerais la musique aux gamins du village. En attendant, je devais quand même faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Je souris à l'inconnu à ma droite tout en pensant qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un an avant de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Remus y passa la tête.

« Ça y est annonça-t-il »

Je souris, et, tranquillement, prit mon sac. Je quittai le siège de journal en compagnie de Remus. Il me prit par le bras et me regarda en souriant.

« Lily m'a chargé de te rappeler des tas des choses. »

Il fit une petite grimace.

« J'en ai oublié la moitié mais elles sont toutes du genre « ne tue pas Sirius à la minute où tu le verras ». »

Je pressai le bras de Remus avec affection.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Je ne vais pas jouer les maîtresses abandonnées et lui faire une scène au milieu de l'hôpital. Merlin merci, je crois avoir dépassé le stade de la haine profonde. Et puis, au pire, si je ne l'ai pas dépassé, il me suffit de l'imaginer baignant dans son sang après avoir été achevé à coups de batte de base-ball. »

J'avais dit cela avec délice.

« J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante conclus-je joyeusement. »

Remus me sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôpital.

« Peter ! m'exclamais-je. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras.

« Tu te laisses pousser la barbe ? Ça te va bien ! Alors, raconte, comment va la vie au Département de la Justice ? Combien de malfrats as-tu jeté dans leur geôle ? »

« Erin, je ne siège pas au Magenmagot, quoique tu en penses. Je ne suis qu'un petit sous-fifre qui se fait exploiter. »

« Cela sent le manque d'ambition très cher… »

Je repris mon sérieux et ajoutai à voix basse

« Si tu veux, je peux faire buter ton chef. Je connais au moins quatre personnes qui feront ça pour cent Gallions. »

Peter soupira.

« Le stress te fait dire n'importe quoi. »

Je lui adressai un sourire joyeux.

« C'est pour ça que tu vas te faire un plaisir de me prêter ta flasque de whisky ; ça va me calmer les nerfs et tu seras tranquille. »

« Hors de question ».

Je lui tirai la langue, puérile.

« Méchant. »

« Gamine rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

« Alors, depuis combien de temps notre rouquine préférée veut-elle tuer son mari ? »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je dirais … environ trois heures. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin. On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de café. Qui en veut ? »

Deux mains se levèrent aussitôt.

Cinq heures plus tard, on était toujours là.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'aurai jamais d'enfants soupirai-je. »

« Tu parles fit Remus. Tu dis ça, mais je parie ce que tu veux que dans cinq ans t'es mariée avec deux enfants. »

« Crève Lupin. Moi avec des gosses ? Plutôt mourir. »

« Chiche ? »

Je frappai dans la main tendue de Remus.

« Celui qui perd devra se baigner nu dans le lac de Poudlard déclarai-je. »

Remus ricana. Je le fixai d'un œil noir.

« Quoi ? »

« J'imagine ton calvaire rétorqua-t-il en arborant un large sourire. »

« Sadique. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Peter avait la tête sur les genoux d'Erin, qui s'était elle-même endormie sur l'épaule de Remus qui s'était écroulé sur le dossier du canapé.

« On les réveille ? demanda une voix masculine. »

« Tu laisserais passer une telle occasion ? »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« J'ai compris. Je m'en occupe reprit la deuxième voix. »

« Je reviendrais demain. »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

James se pencha et secoua gentiment Remus. Celui-ci bâilla et ouvrit un œil.

« James ?? Alors, ça y est ? demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. »

James hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Hurle mon grand fit Remus, magnanime. »

« JE SUIS PAPA ! »

* * *

Peter et moi nous réveillâmes en sursaut.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? fis-je affolée. »

« Ça y est ? On a enfin notre Cornedrue Junior ? demanda Peter surexcité. »

« Viiii jubila James. Je suis papa !! »

« Comment va Lily ? demanda Remus. »

« Plutôt bien. Crevée, évidemment. Elle s'est endormie il y a cinq minutes. »

« Tu m'étonnes commenta Remus. »

« Et le petit, il va comment ? »

A ces mots, le sourire de James s'agrandit encore davantage.

« Harry. Harry James Potter. »

Il bomba le torse.

« Ça fait très coq combattant se moqua Remus. »

James lui tira la langue.

« Gamin fut le commentaire de Remus avant de se rendormir sur le canapé. »

* * *

Août

« O'Hara ! »

J'inspirai profondément avant de se tourner vers mon chef de rubrique, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dominic. Comment allez-vous ? »

Il agita la Gazette sous mon nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? rugit-il. C'est quoi cette putain d'interview de Bagnold ? Je vous avais dit de faire un mix des trois dernières interview, pas d'en faire une autre ! Vous me foutez dans la merde O'Hara, une fois de plus ! »

Il me tourna le dos et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous êtes virée ! aboya-t-il. Prenez vos affaires et cassez-vous de ce putain d'immeuble ! »

* * *

Septembre

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que mon karma est définitivement merdique dis-je en descendant une flûte de champagne. »

Lily lui sourit.

« Arrête de boire, tu racontes n'importe quoi rétorqua-t-elle en m'enlevant mon verre des mains. »

« Hé, mon verre ! protestai-je en essayant de le reprendre. Rends-le moi ! ajoutai-je lorsque Lily le mit dans le lave-vaisselle. »

« Nan. »

Je levai alors les yeux au ciel.

« Alors vas-y, explique-moi en quoi ma vie est si fantastique, puisque tu sembles y tenir. »

« Tu as des amis géniaux – nous – un job qui te confère pouvoir et respect, une famille aimante et soudée, et un talent fou. »

« Si tu veux. Laisse-moi reformuler ça. J'ai des amis géniaux – vous – un ex-job qui me conférait pouvoir et respect, d'où je me suis fait virer, une famille en apparence soudée et aimante, en vérité complètement éclatée et qui cache pas mal de squelettes dans ses placards, et, je te l'accorde, un certain don pour le piano qui ne me mènera nulle part étant donné que c'est et que ça restera un loisir. »

« Cynique fut le seul commentaire de Lily. »

« Tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Oui, je t'adore, mais tu traverses une phase de déprime particulièrement exaspérante. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu retrouves le moral ? Un nouveau mec ? »

« Oh non, s'il te plaît, avec le fiasco Sirius, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est un représentant de la gent masculine dans les pattes. »

Je restai songeuse quelques instants.

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, rends-moi mon verre de champ'. »

« Crève. »

« Salope. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

Janvier

« Ils se sont mariés ?? m'exclamai-je en posant violemment les assiettes en porcelaine sur la table, sous le choc. »

Lily hocha la tête et saupoudra le gâteau de sucre glace.

« Nan mais attends, ils ont quoi, 15 ans ??? Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent être _mariés_ ?? »

« Ils ont 17 ans m'indiqua Lily. »

« On ne se marie pas à 17 ans !! »

« _Tu_ ne te maries pas à 17 ans rectifia Lily. J'ai épousé James à 19 ans. »

« Mais, 17 ans !! »

Je secouai la tête, écœurée. Comment pouvait-on vouloir se marier à 17 ans ? Ça voulait dire soit un divorce rapide, soit une romance comme dans les contes de fées, avec un happy end à la noix. Ça voulait aussi dire que le seul partenaire sexuel qu'ils auraient, ce serait leur époux (se). Quelle horreur ! Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter ça ! Une petite vie plan-plan à 17 ans.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est enceinte, ça m'achèverait. »

« Pas pour l'instant confirma Lily. Mais ils en veulent plusieurs. Au moins quatre. »

Dégoûtée, j'enfournai un cookie aux pépites de chocolat blanc. Et après ça, on disait que j'étais dingue ??

« La famille de James est complètement malade murmurai-je la bouche pleine. »

Lily m'asséna un coup de torchon sur le mollet.

« Tais-toi, j'en fais partie. »

« Justement répliquai-je en prenant un deuxième cookie. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« T'as raison. Mais toi ma chérie, tu l'es encore plus que moi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu t'es faite larguer par le mec le plus convoité de toute l'Angleterre. Tu as couché avec son rival et pire ennemi, accessoirement aussi convoité que le mec en question. Tout ça pour te retrouver célibataire, dans la cuisine de ta meilleure amie, à bouffer des cookies. »

Prise de culpabilité, je reposai le cookie que je venais de prendre.

« Toujours aussi délicate Evans. »

« Toujours. Tu viens ? »

J'attrapai mon verre de vodka-tonic, elle son gâteau, et nous nous rendîmes dans la véranda.

* * *

Mars

Ah, le retour du printemps … Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je déteste cette saison. C'est stupide : c'est le retour des oiseaux, des petites fleurs, il fait beau sans faire trop chaud … le rêve quoi !

« Salut tout le monde ! clamai-je en entrant dans le bureau. »

Je restai figée en voyant les filles tourner autour de Margaret, en robe blanche au beau milieu de la salle.

« Alors, tu fais une grande cérémonie ou juste une petite ? »

« Et les fleurs, tu as pensé aux fleurs ? »

« Oh, moi, je connais un excellent fleuriste ! Evidemment, c'est un fleuriste moldu, ils ont une sensibilité artistique tellement plus développée ! »

« Tu as réfléchi au traiteur ? »

« Et la pièce montée ? Tu en feras une ou pas ? »

« Tu as commencé le plan de table ? Pour le mariage de ma sœur, ça a été une horreur ! On y a passé une semaine ! »

Oh. _Maintenant_ je me souviens. La saison des mariages … Sans commentaires.

* * *

« Je crois que je vais finir par porter un tee-shirt 'Célibataire et fière de l'être' fis-je à Ellen alors que je déjeunai avec elle. »

Elle agita sa cigarette juste sous mon nez.

« Ma chérie, si tu veux choper un mec, ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen. »

« Qui t'a dit que je voulais en choper un ? »

Elle parut déconcertée quelques secondes – avant de revenir à l'attaque.

« Tu vas avoir 21 ans Erin. Tu n'as pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis que Sirius t'a plaquée. Et ça va faire bientôt un an ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir et rencontrer des gens, tomber amoureuse, te marier et avoir des enfants ? »

« Le fait que ça me débecte d'avoir une vie aussi plan-plan me semble une très bonne raison. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Je sais. Café ? »

* * *

« Maman, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Maman me tournait le dos et arrangeait le bouquet de lilas qu'elle venait de cueillir.

« Mais si ma chérie, tu verras, tu t'en sortiras très bien m'assura-t-elle sans me regarder. »

« Le bal des débutantes ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me gâcher la vie ? »

« Erin ! Ne sois pas insolente ! J'essaye de t'aider ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ! »

« Je te remercie fit-elle avec raideur. Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits, voilà ce que j'ai en récompense. »

Je soupirai.

« T'es chiante quand même. »

Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Erin Katie Colum O'Hara, ne sois pas grossière ! Je t'ai élevée mieux que ça que je sache ! »

« Mais, Maman … »

« A ton âge me coupa-t-elle, j'étais mariée et Thomas était déjà né. J'ai toléré que tu vives avec Sirius, bien que vous ne soyez pas mariés, mais reconnais-le chérie, votre relation a été un échec. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses un tel affront une deuxième fois. Je suis parfaitement au courant de tes frasques poursuivit-elle. Honnêtement ma chérie, coucher avec Christopher Rich était la pire chose que tu pouvais faire fit-elle d'un ton badin. J'essaye de sauver ta réputation. Tu iras au bal des débutantes acheva-t-elle d'un ton définitif. »

« Maman a raison fit Thomas en entrant dans le hall. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« T'es grillée Erin. »

« Comme si ça avait la moindre importance ! m'indignais-je. »

« Ça en a ! protesta Maman. Même si tu ne rencontres pas l'amour de ta vie, au moins les mauvaises langues se tairont. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu restes dormir ? s'enquit-elle »

« Non. J'ai du boulot fis-je sèchement. »

* * *

Bosser à Sorcière Hebdo a de grands avantages – le salaire particulièrement élevé, des cosmétiques à moitié prix et des fringues gratuites. Mais ça a aussi pas mal d'inconvénients.

« O'Hara ! »

Je sortis dans le couloir.

« Boss ? »

Il me fit signe d'entrer.

« Un sujet sur le mariage du siècle, ça vous tente ? »

« J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix soupirai-je. »

« Effectivement. Mais vous êtes de loin ma meilleure journaliste, et un sujet comme ça peut vous permettre de déménager au Herald Tribune, ce qui, je m'en doute, vous attire plus que de parler chaque mois d'infidélités et de célébrités insipide. »

Touché.

« Je prends. C'est qui ? »

« La _crème de la crème_ dit-il avec un accent français nullissime. Lorelei McGill et Sirius Black. »

Oh merde. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ?

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai décroché le téléphone aussi sec. Lily. J'avais besoin de Lily.

« Allô ? fit sa voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil. »

« J'ai un problème. »

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Le genre énorme et insurmontable. Je peux venir ? »

Son silence gêné me fit aussitôt comprendre.

« Sirius est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tant mieux. Je dois lui parler. J'arrive. »

* * *

10 minutes plus tard, je débarquai chez les Potter. Lily me serra rapidement dans ses bras, James déposa un baiser sur ma joue et un verre dans ma main.

« L'abîme pas trop me recommanda-t-il. »

Avec un sourire forcé, je me suis tournée vers le troisième individu présent dans la salle. Sirius Black. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Des grands yeux gris, un air désinvolte, un sourire ravageur.

« Salut Sirius. »

« Erin. »

« Félicitations pour ton mariage. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? demande-t-il, surpris. J'en ai parlé à Lily et Cornedrue seulement aujourd'hui. »

« Lorelei t'a dit que votre mariage serait couvert par un article de Sorcière Hebdo ? »

« Oui, elle m'en a vaguement parlé. »

« Devine qui va s'occuper de l'article ? dis-je dans une piètre tentative d'humour. »

Son visage se décomposa. Il chancela et James le fit s'asseoir en me lançant un regard se reproche. C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était ma faute non plus !

« Tu déconnes ? souffle Sirius en fermant les yeux

« J'aurais bien aimé. »

Sirius inspire profondément et rouvre les yeux.

« Finalement, c'est pas plus mal. Au moins, je te connais, je sais que tu laisseras ta rancœur de côté et que tu seras objective. »

« Ma rancœur ? me suis-je étouffée. Tu te fous de moi ? Après plus d'un an ? Tu te surestimes Black. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr que Lore apprécie murmure-t-il »

« Alors ne lui dis pas fis-je en haussant les épaules. »

« J'ai pas envie de lui mentir. »

« Mentir sur quoi ? Notre pseudo-relation ? Franchement, c'était tellement pitoyable que je préfère faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. »

« Tu ne disais pas ça à l'époque. »

« Je t'aimais. A l'époque ai-je sèchement rétorqué. »

« Ok, stop. Ça suffit déclare Lily. On arrête les hostilités et chacun rentre chez soi. »

« Je suis chez moi mon cœur fait remarquer James. »

Lily regarde James comme s'il était demeuré et soupire, préférant ne pas relever.

* * *

« Alors, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demandai-je avec un large sourire. »

Interview préliminaire. Chez eux. Dans leur immense salon dans leur immense baraque. Un salon jaune clair, très chaleureux, et qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de la chevelure de Lorelei McGill. Je l'ai détestée à la seconde où je l'ai vue. Vraiment. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit fiancée à mon ex. C'est le type même de la fille de bonne famille : longs cheveux blonds, peau impeccable, manucure parfaite, vêtements classiques mais néanmoins indécemment chers, jambes fines et interminables. Bref, la fille idéale, celle que toutes les filles veulent être et que tous les mecs veulent. Et dont toutes les mères rêvent pour leur fils. Je parie qu'elle est allée à son bal de débutantes et qu'elle y a eu un succès fou.

« Et bien, en fait, c'était quand … il y a environ 2 ans, c'est ça mon cœur ? a-t-elle fait en se tournant vers Sirius. »

« Mon cœur » ? J'ai lutté contre un fou-rire qui menaçait sérieusement de pointer. Hum. Rester professionnelle. Sirius confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Donc, il y a deux ans, on s'est rencontrés dans un bar. Sirius avait une copine à l'époque, mais rien de sérieux, et quand, 6 mois plus tard, ils se sont séparés, il m'a recontactée. Et nous voilà, un an et demi plus tard ! conclut-elle joyeusement. »

« 6 mois ? demandais-je pour confirmation. »

« Exactement. »

« Très bien. »

J'ai pris des notes, posé des questions, et je suis restée très professionnelle, tout au long de l'entretien. Enfin, je me suis levée pour prendre congé.

« Chéri, tu veux bien raccompagner Miss O'Hara ? J'ai du travail a-t-elle fait en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Je l'ai remerciée encore une fois, gardant mon sourire plaqué sur le visage. Dès qu'elle a disparu, je me suis approché de lui et l'ai giflé de toutes mes forces.

« 6 mois ? ai-je sifflé, furieuse. Tu te fous de moi Black ? »

Il s'est frotté la joue, a haussé les épaules et a dit

« Je suppose que je le mérite. »

« Un peu que tu le mérites ! me suis-je exclamée en haussant le ton. Va te faire foutre ! »

J'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis partie aussi vite que ma dignité me le permettait.

* * *

« 6 mois ! Cet enfoiré de fils de pute m'a trompée pendant 6 mois ! Je le déteste ! ai-je hurlé. »

Ellen passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je bouillonnais littéralement de rage. Quel connard. Non seulement il m'avait trompée, mais en plus je n'avais rien vu. Rien détecté, rien soupçonné. Que dalle. Le vide intersidéral. C-O-N-N-A-R-D.

« Putain, je suis vraiment trop conne ai-je murmuré. »

« Erin, tu l'aimais, tu lui faisais confiance. Ne te blâme pas de n'avoir rien vu. C'est un salaud de fils de pute, c'est tout. Laisse tomber. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Erin, tu dois faire un putain d'article sur son mariage ! Tu tiens à te venger ? Ok, mais ne le fais surtout pas dans ton article. Je t'en supplie. Fais ça pour moi. Garde ta dignité, joue la reine des glaces. S'il te plaît. »

« Je vais lui botter le cul à cet enfoiré ! »

« Non, Erin, arrête ! Tu veux te venger ? Recontacte Chris. Il t'aime bien, non ? Sortir avec toi ne le dérangera pas, surtout si tu lui expliques que c'est pour te venger de Black. Rends cet enfoiré jaloux, et passe à autre chose. »

Très franchement, je ne demandais rien de mieux. J'avais réussi à l'éviter pendant un an, et j'aurais continué s'il n'avait pas décidé de se marier. Pardonner n'était pas dans ma nature, ce que je pouvais faire de mieux, c'était de l'oublier. De me réveiller un matin et de me dire « Ah, tiens, c'est vrai, je suis sortie avec Sirius Black. » Et pour ça, j'avais besoin de temps. Ou d'un mec. J'aimais bien Chris. Il était drôle, mignon, et c'était un Dieu au lit. En plus, il jouait chez les Falcons.

« Ok. Je l'appellerais. Mais les mecs sont de putains de salauds. »

« Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des adultes fit Ellen, délicieusement cynique. »

* * *

« C'est ton amie ? ai-je demandé à Lily quelques jours plus tard. »

« Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, pas dupe. »

« Lorelei. »

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

« Parce qu'elle en a un ? »

« C'est surprenant venant de toi, je m'attendais plutôt à quelque chose comme « la pute qui s'envoie en l'air avec mon ex ». »

« J'adore la haute opinion que tu as de moi Lils. »

« Arrête, tu n'as jamais pardonné Sirius de t'avoir quittée. »

« J'aurais pu, si je n'avais pas appris qu'il me trompait par-dessus la marché. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux exorbités.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Et crois-moi, entendre ça de la bouche de sa fiancée n'est pas vraiment la façon dont j'aurais voulu l'apprendre. Elle pensait qu'il était célibataire, je ne peux rien lui reprocher à elle. »

« Je rêve maugréa Lily. Bordel de merde ! »

Je la regardai, choquée. Lily ne dit habituellement jamais de gros mots. C'est moi qui m'en charge. Elle est trop bien élevée pour ça. J'ai vainement tenté de la corrompre.

« Je vais lui en toucher deux mots ajouta-t-elle. »

« Hors de question. C'est entre lui et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me venger. J'ai un tête-à-tête avec lui demain. Et un rendez-vous avec Chris juste avant ajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux. »

« Erin ! Tu sais ce qui va arriver s'ils se croisent ? s'alarma Lily. »

« Ils se battront, et Chris va lui foutre une branlée. Et, après, pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, Sirius va nous imaginer en train de nous envoyer en l'air sur mon bureau. Mon plan est tout simplement génial, je sais. Pas besoin de me féliciter. »

« Tu es machiavélique. Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard. »

« J'adore le vert ai-je simplement commenté. »

* * *

Erin Go Bragh : c'est du gaélique, ça veut dire, plus ou moins l'Irlande survivra. Ou Irlande pour toujours. Enfin, vous voyez l'idée.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 2 : Breaking the rules.

* * *

Chris était enchanté de mon plan. Il détestait Sirius, même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui poser la question. Je m'en fous, voilà tout. Ça les concerne, et ça m'arrange. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de ma chemise, ébouriffa un peu mes cheveux et recula pour juger de l'effet.

« Tu as tout à fait l'air d'une fille qui vient de baiser. »

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il m'attrapa par la nuque et me serra contre lui. Je m'accrochai à son cou, et laissai une de mes mains s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Il avait de très beaux cheveux, soyeux et d'une couleur châtain ambrée, qui retombaient sur ses yeux.

Il finit par rompre le baiser et me caressa la joue.

« Il ne te méritait pas Erin. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ? »

« Je l'aimais. Je crois ai-je fait avec un haussement d'épaules. Quelle importance maintenant ? J'ai encore 6 mois à tirer, et ensuite c'est bye-bye l'Angleterre. »

« Tu vas vraiment acheter un cottage ? s'amusa-t-il. »

« Bien sûr. Une maison avec un toit de chaume, les volets peints en vert bouteille et les roses rouges grimpant le long du mur dis-je en entrant dans son jeu. Et une pièce rien que pour mon piano. »

Chris consulta sa montre.

« 14h10. Tu penses que c'est bon ? »

Oui. Sirius était toujours ponctuel, peut-être unique chose qui subsistait de son éducation rigide de Sang-Pur. Ça avait été un sujet de dispute récurrent entre nous, puisque j'étais physiquement incapable d'arriver avec moins d'un quart d'heure de retard. Dans les bons jours. En général, ça tournait plutôt autour d'une demi-heure.

J'ouvris la porte, et m'effaçai pour laisser passer Chris. Je croisai le regard de Sirius. Il était fou de rage. Je me forçai à rougir et, pour reprendre contenance, je tendis la main à Chris.

« Mr Rich. Merci de votre temps. »

« Miss O'Hara. Ce fut une rencontre très … instructive fit-il sur un ton suggestif en me serrant la main. »

Je rougis à nouveau, et me tournai vers Sirius.

« Mr Black, entrez je vous prie. »

Chris lui décocha un sourire narquois et Sirius blêmit de rage contenue.

Une fois dans le bureau – je pris soin de laisser la porte ouverte, histoire que tout le monde entende son coup de gueule – il éclata.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Christopher Rich ? »

« Mr Black, je ne pense pas que ça vous concerne le moins du monde ai-je riposté. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec Rich dans ce bureau juste avant de me voir et « ça ne me concerne pas le moins du monde » dit-il en m'imitant. Bordel Erin ! »

« Quoi, tu es jaloux ? me suis-je moquée. Tu te maries Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de toute façon ? »

« Je le déteste. »

« Et c'est mon problème parce que … ? Oh, attends, ça ne l'est pas ! Alors, comment est-ce que tu as demandé ta future femme en mariage ? ai-je demandé en sautant du coq à l'âne. »

« C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda-t-il désarçonné. »

« Aucun. J'ai besoin d'autant d'anecdotes que possible, vous avez une double-page, faut bien que je la remplisse. Alors ? »

« J'ai déposé l'écrin sur son oreiller. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pragmatique et efficace. C'était tout à fait son genre. Dommage, parce que là, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une demande en mariage romantique, avec roses rouges, feu d'artifice et larme à l'œil. Il fallait faire pleurer dans les chaumières. C'était le mot d'ordre de la section Mariages.

« Bien. J'ai besoin de ta signature là, là et là ai-je dit en indiquant les formulaires. Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »

« Une robe traditionnelle, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Par Merlin, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ? m'exclamai-je d'une voix sonore. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira-t-il. »

« Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Bordel de putain de merde, Sirius, c'est ton _mariage ! _Avec une héritière ! Et je te rappelle que je fais un article dessus ! A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, une cérémonie intime sur la plage ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tempéra-t-il. »

« J'espère bien maugréai-je. Ça ferait mauvais genre que tu ne te rendes compte de l'ampleur du truc que le jour même et que tu te casses sur ta putain de moto. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma moto ? s'indigna-t-il. »

« Oh, à part le fait que tu l'aimais plus que moi ? me suis-je moquée. »

« C'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je t'aimais Erin, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »

« Vu comment tu es parti, ce n'est pas trop difficile à imaginer ai-je répliqué d'une voix sourde. »

« Erin… »

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je ne veux pas en parler Sirius. C'était ton choix, je l'ai respecté, et je suis passée à autre chose. Oh, tiens, ça c'est l'autorisation de publier. Tu pourras en donner une copie à ta promise ? J'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain, il me le faudra signé. »

« Ma promise ? répéta-t-il amusé. C'est extrêmement désuet comme mot ça. Tu as toujours eu ce petit côté suranné. C'est marrant. »

Je le fusillai du regard et lui indiquai la sortie sans dire un mot.

* * *

« Erin ! »

Lorelei McGill me sauta dessus.

« Je suis si contente de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »

J'eus aimé que la réciproque fût vraie.

« Je vous traîne chez le pâtissier, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas dit-elle en riant. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, voilà l'autorisation s'écria-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac et en en extrayant un papier. »

Je la remerciai mécaniquement.

« Sirius m'a dit que vous étiez condisciples à Poudlard ! »

« C'est exact. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vous y ai jamais vue dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

« J'étais à Beauxbâtons répondit-elle. Mes parents ont estimé que Mlle Le Floc'h était plus à même de s'occuper de moi. C'était une amie de la famille m'expliqua-t-elle. Une femme merveilleuse, mais très stricte. Mais dites-moi, comment était Sirius adolescent ? »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux brillants. Je ressentis alors un élan de pitié envers cette pauvre fille, qui ignorait totalement avec qui elle allait se marier. Mais est-ce que je pouvais casser l'image qu'elle avait de Sirius ? Je décidai que non. Sirius méritait une deuxième chance, qu'on lui fasse confiance. Je voulais croire que même si la façon dont il m'avait quittée était pour le moins brutale, il n'allait pas se comporter de la même manière avec Lorelei.

« Très turbulent finis-je par répondre. Brillant, à la limite du génie. Très populaire, surtout auprès des filles. Mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il n'y en avait que pour ses amis. »

« Bien sûr, la fameuse bande des Maraudeurs ! dit-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai entendu parler ! Vous avez rencontré sa famille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait badin. »

Je me figeai immédiatement. Que savait-elle exactement ?

« Non répondis-je sèchement. Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches vous savez. J'étais davantage amie avec Lily, la femme de James. »

« Quelle femme charmante ! enchaîna-t-elle. Vraiment adorable. Et Harry, quel bambin merveilleux ! »

Je sautai sur l'occasion.

« Vous voulez des enfants ? »

Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur.

« Moi ? Mon Dieu, non. Ils sont mignons, mais je n'imagine pas en avoir. Peut-être un concéda-t-elle après réflexion. Mais pas plus. »

« Merveilleux déclarai-je avec un grand sourire. »

Et 10 lignes de grattées sur leur souhait d'avoir un héritier le plus vite possible et leur volonté de l'élever dans un environnement sain.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis exactement à Lorelei sur Sirius et moi ? demandai-je à Lily le soir même. »

« Pas grand-chose. Que vous étiez dans la même classe à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a demandée si j'avais déjà rencontré sa famille. »

« Dans un sens, tu as rencontré sa famille fit-elle remarquer. »

« J'appellerai difficilement une vieille harpie me fonçant dessus en m'insultant une rencontre Lils. »

« Tu as rencontré Regulus aussi me rappela-t-elle. »

Exact. Nous avions échangé quelques phrases un jour dans un couloir du journal. J'avais été surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole. Il m'avait demandée si j'étais bien Erin O'Hara, et ensuite de passer le bonjour à Sirius de sa part. Je l'avais fait, et je m'en étais mordue les doigts. Nous avions eu notre pire dispute à ce sujet.

« Je crois qu'elle se pose des questions dis-je simplement. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu devrais amener le sujet. »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

« Pour qu'elle découvre ce qu'il y a eu entre Sirius et moi ? A quelques semaines de son mariage, ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre. »

« Tu l'aimes bien au fond, non ? s'amusa Lily. »

Je haussai les épaules. Lorelei McGill représentait une sorte d'idéal perdu. Ce à quoi j'aurais pu ressembler si j'avais suivi la voie tracée par ma mère. J'avais envoyé cet idéal aux orties le jour de mes 15 ans. Je n'aurais jamais pu incarner la parfaite petite épouse, qui serre les dents quand son mari rentre ivre à deux heures du mat' et qu'il a visiblement passé la soirée en galante compagnie, qui sourit comme si de rien n'était quand elle reçoit ses amies pour le thé, et qui élève ses enfants dans le respect des traditions. Ce n'était juste pas moi. J'avais vu mes parents agir ainsi, et si je les adorais, je n'avais aucune envie de reproduire leur schéma.

« Elle est gentille finis-je par répondre. »

Lily me fixa puis secoua la tête.

« Tu es incorrigible lâcha-t-elle un brin désespérée. »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

* * *

« Hey Erin!

Jeez, girl, I miss you sooooooooooooo much, you can't even imagine !

Is everything ok on the other side of the English Channel? Mum told me you had to cover the wedding of your ex? That sucks sis. Honestly. And I think you need support. So I'm coming to support you – yeah, that, and I have an internship to make in a newspaper and I thought maybe you could help get one in yours? I know, I know, I'm bold and everything you want, but if you do that, you'd save my life.

See ya coz!"

Je souris. Clarisse était incorrigible. 16 ans, et un culot à toute épreuve. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait son stage. Je lui renvoyai un message très succinct. « Ramène tes fesses le 2 avril ma grande. »

Le problème de ma cousine étant réglé, je m'attaquai à plus compliqué : les rencontres avec les familles.

Je devais recueillir les témoignages des familles, puis des amis.

J'avais commencé par le plus dur : celle de Sirius. J'avais décroché mon téléphone et convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Andromeda et Ted. Je tremblais en raccrochant. J'avais toujours apprécié les Tonks, et je savais cette affection réciproque. Ils devaient être peinés de me revoir à l'occasion du mariage de Sirius avec une autre et je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié. J'envoyais un hibou à Regulus – on ne sait jamais – mais m'abstint prudemment de tout autre contact avec les Black.

Le contact avec les McGill fut plus facile. Ils étaient tous enthousiastes à l'idée du mariage de Lorelei, et je pris rendez-vous avec la famille proche – son frère, ses parents et ses grands-parents. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas besoin de faire appel à la famille éloignée.

* * *

Sirius se pointa à mon bureau pour demander des nouvelles de l'article.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire déclarai-je sans préambule. J'ai contacté Andromeda – je suppose qu'elle est invitée au mariage ? »

Il opina, et je continuai, en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure – un tic qui me prenait quand j'étais stressée. Et affronter à nouveau Sirius à propos de son frère entrait définitivement dans la liste des choses qui me stressaient.

« Et aussi Regulus ai-je dit très vite. »

Son visage s'empourpra de fureur.

« TU QUOI ? hurla-t-il. »

Je fermai la porte et insonorisai la pièce.

« QUI EST-CE QUI T'AS DONNE LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, HEIN O'HARA ? TU CROIS POUVOIR TE MELER DE LA VIE DES GENS EN TOUTE IMPUNITE ? »

J'inspirai profondément. Il arpentait mon bureau, hors de lui.

« Il reste ton frère Sirius dis-je fermement. Quoi que tu puisses penser de lui, il se soucie assez de toi pour prendre de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, et t'envoyer un cadeau de fiançailles ! Et même si ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque tu ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher de l'interviewer et de publier cette interview ! »

« Tu ne sais rien de lui gronda-t-il. Je t'interdis de t'en mêler, tu m'entends Erin ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre en colère.

« Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout Black ! Je ne suis ni ton amie, ni ta fiancée, ni ta sœur, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Maintenant sors de mon bureau et ne reviens qu'avec des excuses ! »

Je le défiai du regard. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens mais je restai ferme. Il finit par sortir en claquant la porte.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise. Je tendis la main vers la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et bus directement au goulot. Je n'étais jamais sortie indemne d'une dispute avec Sirius.

* * *

Avril

« Eriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Je bousculai sans remords les gens devant moi pour serrer ma cousine dans mes bras.

« Clarisse, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis excitée de faire ce stage ! Ça va être les meilleures semaines de ma vie déclara-t-elle. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Evidemment poussinette ! Je vais te faire découvrir Londres, et surtout, SES PUBS. Tu dois te mettre une cuite digne de ce nom avant de repartir en France. »

« Et rencontrer un bel Anglais dit-elle rêveusement. »

Je souris. Avoir 16 ans à nouveau, flirter avec des tonnes de garçon, n'avoir d'autre souci que le prochain contrôle ou la couleur de son rouge à lèvres. J'en rêvai quelques secondes avant qu'une Clarisse surexcitée ne me traîne à mon bureau.

« Bon, alors aujourd'hui, on va rencontrer les McGill déclarai-je. »

Elle sortit un carnet et commença à prendre consciencieusement des notes.

« Tu pourras même tenir le micro magique fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux. J'avais renoncé à la Plume à Papote, privilégiant la véracité au rocambolesque – contrairement à certaines.

Je l'entraînai avec moi dans la grande demeure des McGill, où j'avais déjà interviewé Lorelei et Sirius. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, ce n'était pas leur maison mais celle de sa famille. J'en avais conclu que Sirius habitait désormais avec Remus (ce qui expliquait que ce dernier ne m'invite plus jamais chez lui). Elle était située au fin fond de l'Ecosse, non loin de Poudlard – et je me dis qu'une visite à Minnie s'imposait. Bientôt.

Nous fûmes accueillies par un majordome noir raide comme la justice, que notre tenue fit visiblement tiquer. Avec un soupir, je métamorphosai ma tenue moldue en une robe sorcière, et fis de même avec les vêtements de Clarisse. Il me regarda d'un air approbateur, et nous conduisit au petit salon.

« Les maîtres ne vont pas tarder nous annonça-t-il. »

Clarisse haussa un sourcil.

« Les maîtres ? chuchota-t-elle. J'ai trop l'impression de me retrouver dans « Autant en emporte le vent ! Tu crois que Prissy va bientôt rentrer en pleurnichant ? »

Ce ne fut pas Prissy, mais Rhett. Sans la moustache. Clarisse ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il s'approcha de nous, nonchalant.

« Miss O'Hara ? lança-t-il en souriant de toutes se dents – qu'il avait fort blanches. »

« Tout à fait répondis-je sur un ton que j'espérais professionnel. Et je vous présente ma stagiaire, Clarisse Béjart. »

« Lovely to meet you Miss répondit-il en français et en lui serrant la main. Je suis Logan McGill se présenta-t-il en me faisant un baisemain, ce qui aurait pu paraître tout à fait ridicule s'il ne l'avait pas fait de façon totalement naturelle. »

Je crus que Clarisse allait s'évanouir de bonheur. C'est vrai qu'il était beau soupirai-je intérieurement. De grands yeux violets à la Liz Taylor, Des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Un visage magnifique. Et, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir, un corps à se damner. Un corps de joueur de Quidditch décidai-je.

« Père et Mère ne vont pas tarder déclara-t-il. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je vais chercher du thé. »

Je le suivis des yeux, admirant la démarche souple mais virile.

« Erin, t'as une touche ! chuchota Clarisse. Tu as vu comment il t'a regardée ? »

« N'importe quoi ! murmurai-je en retour. »

Nous nous assîmes sur un canapé en cuir marron. Les McGill apparurent. Ils semblaient de nous rencontrer, et lorsque Logan McGill revint avec le thé, Mrs McGill fit elle-même le service – chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible d'une dame de sa qualité. Jamais ma mère n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Je les bombardai de questions sur Lorelei, sur Sirius, sur leur relation. Ils y répondirent avec plaisir. Je passai un moment très agréable. Logan McGill nous raccompagna à la porte au bout de quelques heures. Il serra la main de Clarisse, puis la mienne. Je sentis qu'il y glissait quelque chose. J'attendis que la porte fût refermée avant de déplier le bout de parchemin.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Clarisse curieuse. »

« Son adresse de cheminée perso répondis-je d'une voix hachée. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, t'as une touche, dit-elle, avant d'ajouter : Il ne t'a pas lâchée du regard une seule seconde pendant tout ce temps. J'ai même eu peur un moment, il avait carrément arrêté de ciller. »

Je secouai la tête, me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

* * *

« McGill ? répéta Thomas incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. »

Je me suis vexée. Bien sûr, me confier à mon frère n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eu de ma vie, mais à qui d'autre ? Clarisse était trop jeune pour saisir tous les enjeux ; Lily n'était pas vraiment la personne à qui parler de statut social et de différence de niveaux ; Ellen était Merlin-sait-où. Thomas m'avait semblé être une bonne option.

« Oh, allez, te vexe pas Erin, dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. C'est juste que c'est tellement… inattendu. Mais bon, tu as toujours aimé les bruns. »

« On s'en fout ça Thomas ! me suis-je exclamée. Je ne suis pas venue te demander un compte rendu de ma vie amoureuse, j'aurais laissé ça à Lily, elle adore me tourmenter avec mes relations foireuses ! »

« Elle a un petit côté sadique ta copine, non ? »

« Tom ! »

« Ok, ok. C'était quoi ta question ? »

« Est-ce que … est-ce que tu penses pas que… qu'il est trop bien pour moi ? me lançai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Thomas secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Erin, je suis ton frère. Je considère que personne n'est assez bien pour toi. Mais si quelqu'un devait l'être, ce serait McGill. C'est un mec vraiment sympa. Il est bien élevé. Excellente famille. Très riche. Aucune casserole sentimentale, pas d'ex envahissante. Le genre de type qu'on épouse conclut-il. »

Bien sûr, j'avais décrypté toutes les allusions de Tom. Je savais que Maman avait prié chaque jour que Dieu fait pour que je n'épouse pas Sirius. Que malgré son nom et son argent, il n'était pas « eligible » comme elle disait. La question maintenant, c'est est-ce que moi je l'étais pour la famille McGill ?

Non pas que j'envisage d'épouser Logan. Seigneur, je n'étais même jamais sortie avec lui. Mais j'avais l'intention de l'appeler. Et je préférais savoir ce qui m'attendait.

* * *

Je laissai Clarisse à la rédaction, pour qu'elle s'imprègne de l'ambiance, et qu'elle suive un article de sa conception à son impression, et je décidai d'aller voir Minnie.

Minerva McGonagall était une vieille amie de mon père. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour moi, même si je n'avais jamais brillé en Métamorphoses. Moi, mon truc, c'était plutôt la Botanique.

« Erin ! lança-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Un gâteau ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une boîte de shortbreads. »

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais me dis-je en acceptant volontiers un gâteau au gingembre.

« Comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit-elle. »

« Oh, bien. Tu sais toujours la même routine. Thomas t'envoie ses amitiés. »

Elle me sourit.

« Il y a une raison particulière à ta visite, n'est-ce pas Erin ? s'amusa-t-elle. »

Je le reconnus à contrecœur. Je n'avais jamais pu lui mentir.

« Les McGill ? demanda-t-elle, son amusement croissant. »

« Comment tu as su ? m'exclamai-je. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas très difficile, Sirius Black m'a très gentiment invité à son mariage, et j'ai appris que tu allais faire un article sur le mariage susmentionné. Je ne connais pas bien les McGill, ils ont fait leurs études en France, mais June Sommers m'a très souvent parlé de ses cousins. Surtout de Logan. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Et je crois me souvenir qu'il avait un faible pour les brunes aux yeux bleus. »

Hum. L'allusion était à peine voilée.

« Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il t'ait contacté donc. La question, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? »

Elle me dévisagea longuement.

« Oh, Erin, ne me dis pas que tu hésites à cause de Sirius ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius a à voir là-dedans ? me suis-je écriée. »

« Si ce n'est pas Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

Elle soupira.

« Oh, non, ne me dis pas que ta mère t'a bourré le mou avec toutes ces histoires de classe sociale ? Erin, ne t'en préoccupes pas. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ta meilleure amie a épousé James Potter, en étant d'ascendance moldue. Narcissa Black s'est mariée par amour malgré sa « position sociale ». Nous ne sommes plus au temps de Jane Austen ma chérie. Et Elizabeth a épousé Mr Darcy, preuve que les classes ne sont pas imperméables.

De toute façon, les McGill n'y prêtent pas attention. Les 14 familles ne sont plus ce qu'elles ont été. »

« Tu crois ? demandai-je pensivement. »

J'étais d'accord avec elle en ce qui concernait les Quatorze Familles. Beaucoup d'entre elles s'étaient éteintes, faute de descendants sains. De nouvelles familles émergeaient. Les Fitzgerald, les McDonald, les Hobson, les Kelly… nous. Un nouvel ordre, davantage régi par le montant de la fortune que par la pureté du sang.

« J'en suis sûre répondit-elle avec un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. »

* * *

Le soir même, je passai un coup de Cheminette à Logan McGill. Il parut ravi de me revoir, et

m'invita à déjeuner le vendredi suivant.

* * *

« Clarisse, j'ai dit NON ! me suis-je agacée. »

« Mais pourquoi gémit-elle. »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Va plutôt enquêter sur la corruption en Russie avec Ann. »

« Mais je veux venir avec toi ! »

« Et malheureusement, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ai-je répondu. »

Elle me lança une œillade outragée et rejoignit Ann en maugréant.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Revoir les Tonks après tant de temps allait être suffisamment difficile, je n'avais pas besoin que Clarisse s'y mette en plus.

* * *

Je sonnai chez eux à 15 heures. Nymphadora m'ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour fit-elle de sa voix aiguë. T'es qui Madame ? me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. »

« Erin. Je viens pour voir tes parents. Et tu ne devrais pas ouvrir la porte comme ça, si ça se trouve un jour il y aura un croque-mitaine qui t'enlèvera ! »

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et parut me remettre.

« Tante Erin ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. J'aime bien tes cheveux. »

Elle prit une mine crispée et ses cheveux passèrent d'un rose éclatant à ma nuance de brun.

« Impressionnant commentai-je. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Maman est dans la cuisine dit-elle. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine.

« Salut Andy ! lançai-je joyeusement. »

Andromeda se retourna et son visage s'illumina en me voyant.

« Erin ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Ted ! hurla-t-elle en me brisant les tympans au passage. Erin est là ! »

Ted arriva tranquillement et me serra dans ses bras.

« Salut toi. »

« Bonjour, _Théodore_. »

Il grimaça à l'énoncé de son nom en entier.

« Beurk, non, pitié. »

« C'est quand même marrant, aucun de vous n'utilise son nom en entier et vous avez baptisé votre gamine Nymphadora. Vous êtes un peu tordus, non ? »

« Sans doute dit Ted en haussant les épaules. On aurait pu faire pire, si ça avait été un garçon, on aurait pu l'appeler Nabuchodonosor. »

Je les fixai, horrifiée.

« Vous êtes de grands malades murmurai-je. »

« Le sang des Blacks dit Andy. Regarde Sirius, il se marie avec une gamine ! »

Oh. Non. Non, non, non, non, non. La seule famille fréquentable de Sirius ne pouvait pas désapprouver son mariage. Je faisais quoi moi sinon ?

« Elle a mon âge fis-je remarquer. »

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Erin ! »

« Andy fis-je d'un ton suppliant. Tu es sa seule famille. Il faut que tu me donnes quelques phrases bateaux, et je te promets que je te laisse déballer tout ce que tu as contre Lorelei, mais s'il te plaît, parle au micro magique et dis-lui à quel point tu es heureuse de cette union. »

Je brandis le micro sous son nez. Elle soupira et se força à prendre une intonation joyeuse pour débiter des platitudes.

« Tu es une sainte dis-je en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. Allez, vas-y, lâche-toi. »

« Elle n'est pas de taille se plaignit-elle. C'est une pauvre petite chose fragile. Ça m'étonne que Sirius ne s'en soit pas déjà lassé. Les filles en sucre, ça ne l'avait jamais attiré avant. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si fragile. Elle est très gentille, et enjouée. Il en avait peut-être marre du psychodrame à l'infini suggérai-je. »

Elle me regarda avec compassion. Je pris rapidement congé.

* * *

« Miss O'Hara ? »

Je levai la tête de mon article ô combien passionnant sur la vie d'un illustre inconnu qui venait de mourir. Logan McGill se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau. Je le gratifiai d'un large sourire avant de me lever. Il me tendit un bouquet de roses rouges.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez été à Gryffondor commenta-t-il. »

« J'adore les roses répondis-je en rosissant. »

Waouh. On ne m'avait pas habituée à ça pour un premier rendez-vous. Il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant moldu. Je fus soulagée de voir que je ne détonnais pas avec ma tenue de travail – une robe et une veste de costume.

* * *

Non content d'être beau et riche, Logan était aussi très intéressant. Il travaillait dans la distillerie familiale – bien sûr. Avec un nom pareil, il _fallait_ qu'il produise du whisky – et me raconta des anecdotes à mourir de rire sur son travail, ses voyages, ses collaborateurs. Il avait des centres d'intérêts variés – et j'avais raison. Joueur de Quidditch. Poursuiveur. Comme moi. Il avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, comme sa sœur. Avait parcouru le monde pendant quelques années avant de s'installer définitivement en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait 25 ans, soit 4 de plus que moi.

Il me posa des tas de questions. Et le pire, c'est que les réponses avaient vraiment l'air de l'intéresser. Je lui racontai ma vie, mes projets immédiats – à savoir prendre mes cliques et mes claques et partir en Irlande, ce qui le fit bien rire et il m'avoua avoir du mal à me voir en prof.

« Je suis très pédagogue ! me suis-je insurgée. »

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Bon, sans doute pas admis-je. Mais je m'entraînerais sur mes enfants, et un jour je le serai ! »

« Tu en veux combien ? »

« Plein ! Je suis irlandaise après tout, on est connu pour se reproduire comme des lapins ! »

Ça le fit rire à nouveau.

* * *

Il me raccompagna à mon bureau, et m'extorqua mon numéro de cheminée – comme si je m'étais fait prier pour la lui donner. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me souffla un « A très bientôt » qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Merlin. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi parfait.

« Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore, c'est bien Logan McGill que je vois partir ? s'exclama Clarisse. »

Elle me dévisagea et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tante Marie va être tellement heureuse. »

« Tu lui dis, je te tue la menaçai-je tout en sachant que ça n'aurait aucun effet. »

« J'accepte de ne rien lui dire, mais je veux que tu m'emmènes à chaque déplacement pour le mariage de Lorelei. Je ne veux rien louper des préparatifs du mariage du siècle déclara-t-elle. »

Ah, oui, le mariage. Je me sentis soudain le cœur léger et débordant d'amour pour toutes les créatures de la terre. Cette journée était magnifique.

Je rentrai dans mon bureau. Une chouette inconnue m'attendait. Elle me tendit la patte d'un air dégoûté. Un oiseau snob m'amusai-je en dépliant la missive. Je regardai directement la signature. RAB. Je déglutis péniblement. Pas une si belle journée que ça finalement…

* * *

Clarisse étant française, j'ai écrit la lettre de façon à ce qu'on sache qu'elle ne parle pas la même langue, mais en essayant de rester compréhensible. S'il y en a qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, voici la traduction :

« Salut Erin

Bon sang ce que tu me manques, tu peux pas savoir!

Tout roule de l'autre côté de la Manche ? Maman m'a dit que tu devais couvrir le mariage de ton ex? Ça craint ma fille. Sérieusement. Je pense que tu as besoin de soutien. Donc je viens pour te soutenir – bon, ça, et le fait que j'ai un stage à faire dasn un journal et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'en obtenir un? Je sais, je suis culottée, et tout ce que tu veux, mais si tu le fais, tu m sauves la vie.

A plus cousine ! »

« Breaking the rules » est une chanson d'AC/DC, tire de l'album "For Those About To Rock We Salute You", sorti en 1981.

Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR

Chapitre 3 : Laissez-moi tranquille

* * *

Je sais. J'avais promis à Clarisse de l'entraîner avec moi à chaque fois que je m'occuperais du mariage. Mais elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Regulus Black – et, pour tout avouer, moi non plus.

Je m'étais fait violence pour arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous. Mon retard chronique s'arrêtait au respect des convenances. Qui étais-je pour faire attendre l'héritier des Black ? songeai-je avec amertume.

Il arriva pile à l'heure. Il me salua respectueusement, et je lui offris un demi-sourire. Il ressemblait tellement à Sirius, tout en en étant complètement différent. Regulus, lui, savait ce qui était dû aux Black, ce qui _lui_ était dû. Il avait endossé la responsabilité que Sirius avait rejetée en s'enfuyant de chez lui. Maintenant que son père était mort, il était le chef de famille. A 19 ans ! C'était encore un gamin.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Miss O'Hara dit-il en s'asseyant à ma table. Que puis-je vous offrir ? »

J'étais très tentée par un whisky sec, mais je me contentai d'un café.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous Mr Black dis-je en retour. »

« Je vous en prie. Sirius se marie, et même si nous avons perdu contact, il reste mon frère. Bien que je sois surpris qu'il ait choisi Lorelei McGill. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? D'abord Andy, puis Regulus ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez les Black ! Quoi, Lorelei McGill n'était pas assez bien pour leur Sirius chéri ? Merlin, mais si _elle_ ne l'était pas, alors qui ?

Mon agacement dut se voir, car il s'expliqua.

« Oh, je n'ai rien contre elle, mais Sirius nous avait habitué à… autre chose. »

Je choisis de ne pas le prendre personnellement. Après tout, qui se souvenait encore que j'étais sortie avec Sirius ?

« Mère vous aimait beaucoup. »

Je faillis m'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de café. QUOI ? Je fus prise d'une quinte de toux.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« « Aimer » est peut-être un peu fort reconnut-il. Mais elle vous estimait. Elle vous a appliquée le test Sirius, et apparemment ça a fonctionné. »

« Le test Sirius ? ai-je répété incrédule. »

« Oui confirma-t-il. Le test Sirius. Elle s'est approchée de vous en vous insultant, et vous avez encaissé. »

Oui, je n'étais pas prête d'oublier le jour où, me promenant Chemin de Traverse, Mrs Black avait fondu sur moi en me traitant de tous les noms. J'étais restée stoïque, avait attendu qu'elle ait fini, esquissé un sourire, puisé dans mes dernières réserves de dignité pour clamer un « Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée Mrs Black ! » et j'étais partie.

« Vous l'aviez impressionnée me dit Regulus. Personne n'avait jamais résisté au test Sirius. »

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'avais attendu d'être hors de sa vue pour m'effondrer en larmes.

« Pourquoi le test Sirius ? »

« Elle a fait ça pour toutes les amies un peu sérieuses de Sirius. Elles l'ont toutes quitté peu après. »

Seigneur Merlin. J'eus le souffle coupé par cette révélation. Les Sang-Purs étaient tous complètement « fucked-up » comme dirait Clarisse. Trop de consanguinité a attisé le gène de la folie et de l'inconscience.

« Elle a volontairement saboté toutes les relations de Sirius ? me suis-je insurgée. »

« Je ne pense pas que Mère ait vu ça dans ce sens-là. Elle les mettait à l'épreuve. Même renié, Sirius reste un Black, avec tout ce que ça implique. Et quand Mère mourra, il sera restauré dans ses responsabilités de chef de famille. Je ne fais que la transition dit-il un peu amèrement. Toujours est-il qu'elle préfère s'assurer qu'elle sera … bien remplacée en quelque sorte. Elle vous appréciait. Même, elle vous trouvait trop bien pour lui. »

J'émis un petit rire nerveux. Walburga Black, née Black, me trouvait trop bien pour son fils aîné, héritier des Black ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-on ?

« Par contre, Bella a fait un forcing d'enfer pour qu'il vous quitte. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Cette conversation devenait n'importe quoi.

« Je croyais que vous l'aviez renié ? m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, s'il n'est plus sensé faire partie de la famille ? Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas ! »

Il me regarda avec un air amusé.

« Erin, ne fais pas semblant dit-il en passant brusquement au tutoiement. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi Sirius était parti aussi soudainement ? »

« A ce que je sache fis-je d'un ton glacial, ce qui se passe entre ton frère et moi ne vous regarde ni toi ni ta famille. Est-ce que qu'on peut parler de son mariage plutôt ? »

« Il t'aime encore. »

« Regulus ! m'écriai-je hors de moi en me levant brusquement. »

Il me considéra avec un petit sourire en coin, semblable à celui de Sirius quand il me faisait enrager.

« C'est un sport national chez les Black de me faire chier ? demandai-je en oubliant momentanément toute mon éducation. »

« Assieds-toi. Tout le monde nous regarde dit-il doucement. »

J'obtempérais, furieuse. Il émit un petit rire.

« Calme-toi Erin. Promis, je ne parlerai plus que du mariage aujourd'hui. »

« T'as intérêt grommelai-je. »

* * *

Je réquisitionnai Ellen et Clarisse pour une sortie entre filles. Et qui dit sortie entre filles dit beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'alcool. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais pris une cuite comme ça. Mon père aurait été très fier de moi – les Irlandais ne sont pas connus pour leur sobriété. Tout y est passé : tequila, vodka, whisky, rhum, et un truc ignoble à au moins 118 degrés que Tom a tenu à nous offrir. Une eau-de-vie pas vraiment règlementaire à la citrouille.

Clarisse se traînait dans l'appartement, un gant mouillé sur le front. Moi j'étais en pleine forme. Les lendemains de cuite, je suis toujours hyperactive. Je décidai donc de la laisser cuver tranquillement et partis me promener.

Je fis un crochet par Godric's Hollow, et emmenai Lily et Harry avec moi.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? me demanda-t-elle. »

« Hyde Park »

« Tu veux toujours aller à Hyde Park ! »

« J'adore Hyde Park. C'est le seul endroit à Londres où je me sens vraiment chez moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

J'adore le mois d'avril. C'est mon mois préféré. Harry gazouillait dans sa poussette. Lily me parlait de Merlin-sait-quoi, et je lui répondais par des « hin-hin » stratégiquement placés.

« …Logan McGill ? »

Merde. J'avais zappé le début de la question.

« Ben quoi, Logan McGill ? demandai-je innocemment. »

« Clarisse m'a tout raconté. »

Sale traîtresse. Elle pouvait toujours se brosser pour que je lui rende un service maintenant.

« Alleeeeeeeeeeez, souris un peu Erin, c'est Logan McGill, bon sang ! Il t'a rappelée ? »

Oui. Le lendemain de notre déjeuner. Il m'a emmené à un concert.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah le problème…

« Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas franchement l'habitude qu'on me fasse la cour comme ça, et que j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment réagir. »

Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Improvise. »

« Merci du conseil Lily raillai-je. »

« Sirius ne t'a jamais couru après ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Sirius ? C'est parce qu'il se marie, c'est ça ? Une vague de nostalgie vous envahit, et vous vous dites que c'était mieux quand on était ensemble ? Et bien non, Lily, ce n'était pas mieux quand on était ensemble ! On passait notre temps à se disputer, à se blesser. On jouait à se faire souffrir, c'était à qui tiendra le coup. Bien sûr qu'il est parti, c'était inévitable ! Et je suis heureuse que ce soit lui qui l'ait fait, je ne suis pas sûre que j'en aurais eu le courage ! »

Lily me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! m'exaspérai-je. Bien sûr que je l'aimais ! C'était notre façon de nous aimer, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est sain ? Tu crois qu'on peut construire quelque chose là-dessus ? »

« Aga ! lança soudain Harry en pointant quelque chose du doigt. »

Nous nous retournâmes. Les Maraudeurs en goguette. Ils discutaient tous les 4 en riant. Peter nous aperçut et nous fit de grands signes.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard dit Lily fermement. »

Nous les rejoignîmes tranquillement.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent lança Remus joyeusement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? »

« On éloignait Harry de l'influence pernicieuse de ses oncles répondis-je avec malice. »

Remus met la main sur son cœur et ouvre de grands yeux.

« Nous ? Une influence pernicieuse ? Que Merlin nous en protège ! clame-t-il. »

« Ah, Remus fis-je en secouant la tête, tu as raté ta vocation. Ce n'est pas prof que tu aurais dû faire, c'est comédien. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu la même chose ? riposta-t-il en glissant son bras autour de mes épaules et en m'entraînant avec lui. »

Les autres nous emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Je souris en apercevant Erin gesticuler de colère. J'étais le seul à les avoir vues apparemment. Pourtant James était doté d'un radar à Lily tout à fait perfectionné en temps normal. Nous nous approchâmes davantage d'elles. Elles se retournèrent, regardant dans notre direction.

« Oh ! laissa échapper Peter avant de se mettre à agiter les bras. Lily et Erin ! »

Elles nous rejoignirent. J'étais sûr qu'elles parlaient de nous. Lily avait ajouté quelque chose que je n'avais pu entendre avant de nous rejoindre. Si ça n'avait pas été sur nous, elles auraient continué leur conversation. Ça ne les avait jamais gênés, avant, de discuter de chiffons ou Merlin-sait-quoi alors que nous parlions d'autre chose.

Remus accapara Erin, qui se laissa faire. Elle rayonnait. Ils discutaient depuis un moment quand elle se retourna.

« Au fait, où est ta promise ? me lança-t-elle, enjouée. »

« Oh, tu sais, le mariage, elle a des tonnes de trucs à préparer. »

Elle me sourit, et retourna à sa conversation avec Remus. Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et elle éclata de rire.

Erin leur avait manqué. Je le savais, même s'ils ne me l'avaient pas dit. Ils s'étaient rangés à ma décision. Sauf Lily. Elle m'avait fait la gueule pendant des semaines.

« Mais enfin Sirius, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! » avait-elle dit un jour. J'avais revu la moue dédaigneuse d'Erin à chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça. « Lily, une telle connerie n'existe heureusement pas. Arrête de relire Platon et son mythe de l'androgyne, tu veux ? disait-elle invariablement avec un air moqueur. »

Peter me flanqua un coup de coude.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas te faire choper me glissa-t-il. »

Je haussai les épaules. L'air de Peter disait clairement « Mec, tu te maries bientôt. Fais pas le con. ». James me lança un regard suspicieux. Il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à mes raisons de quitter Erin. Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire que ma cousine avait menacé de s'en prendre à elle si je ne la quittais pas ? Lui avouer que même ma mère trouvait qu'elle était trop bien pour moi ? Que Regulus m'avait supplié de ne pas le faire, s'opposant pour la première fois à notre famille ? Que je m'étais résolu, la mort dans l'âme, à partir quand elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres de menace au journal ?

Et puis Lorelei était arrivée. Elle était blonde, mince, fragile. Elle avait besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Tout le contraire d'Erin. Je m'y étais attachée. Notre relation était facile, naturelle. Pas de mélodrame, pas de disputes à s'en fêler les cordes vocales suivies de réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Et puis je l'avais demandée en mariage. Regulus m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'à son sens, je faisais une connerie. Mais il avait envoyé un magnifique vase. Lorelei s'était extasiée. Moi j'avais retourné le bristol, et l'avait passé au-dessus d'une bougie. Encre sympathique. « Si ça avait été Erin, Mère aurait envoyé ses bijoux. » Clair. Net. Précis. Regulus ne s'embarrassait pas de subtilités maintenant qu'il était chef de famille.

« …McGill »

Je relevai la tête. Lily avait l'air de taquiner une Erin qui rougissait.

« Belle prise commenta James d'un air entendu. Hééééééééééééééééé, mais ça veut dire que toi et Sirius vous allez faire partie de la même famille si tu l'épouses ! Trop marrant ! »

Je rencontrai le regard d'Erin et je vis qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi : nous n'avions jamais envisagé une seule seconde de faire partie de la même famille. Pas en tant que _beau-frère et belle-sœur._

« Je ne vais pas épouser Logan ! s'empressa de rétorquer Erin. Je suis sortie avec lui plusieurs fois, et même s'il est très gentil, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser ! »

« …Maintenant termina Remus. Mais plus tard… »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il lui renvoya un sourire carnassier.

« Je t'emmerde Lupin ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime O'Hara se moqua-t-il gentiment. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Il n'y a que Harry qui est gentil avec moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis bonhomme, on les laisse là et on s'en va ? »

Harry remua les jambes vigoureusement et tendit les bras vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa reposer sur sa hanche. Harry battit des mains et lui sourit. Erin lui retourna son sourire et commença à lui raconter sa vie. Je sentais le regard de Lily sur moi. Je tournais la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait un air exaspéré, qui disait nettement « Oui, ça pourrait être ton gosse qu'elle porte si tu n'avais pas joué au con ! ». Harry avait l'air d'écouter attentivement Erin. Lily poussa un soupir.

« Tu es bien la seule qu'il écoute. »

Erin la gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

« Je te promets que tu pourras prendre ta revanche avec mes enfants Lils. »

« Ceux que tu auras dans moins de 5 ans ? intervint Peter avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête. »

Erin lui tira très puérilement la langue.

« J'ai raté un épisode ? s'enquit James. »

« Oh, j'ai parié avec Erin, quand Lily était à la maternité, que dans moins de 5 ans elle serait mariée et mère de deux enfants répondit Remus. Et le perdant doit se baigner tout nu dans le lac de Poudlard. »

James et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Lily secoua la tête, amusée malgré tout.

* * *

POV Erin.

A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Logan passe me chercher dans 5 minutes, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre. Je me retrouve donc en sous-vêtements devant mon miroir à pied.

« Clarisse ! Viens m'aider. »

Elle se traîna jusqu'à ma chambre et m'observa de la porte.

« Il t'emmène où déjà ? »

« A un récital de piano. »

Elle fit la grimace.

« La robe bleue que tu as à la main conclut-elle avant de repartir lire Sorcière Hebdo. »

Je l'enfilai rapidement, puis fouillai pour trouver des chaussures assorties.

Le feu dans la cheminée ronfla, et la tête de Logan apparut. Je sus d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

« Désolée Erin, je dois annuler ce soir dit-il d'un air contrit. »

Je me contentai de sourire.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Je me rattraperai, c'est promis. »

« Logan, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave répétai-je. »

Il me sourit faiblement et ajouta

« En tous cas, tu es sublime dans cette robe. Je dois y aller, le conseil d'administration me réclame. »

Il me souffla un baiser avant de se retirer. Clarisse se leva du canapé et attrapa ses clés.

« Je sors avec des amis, je serai de retour vers 11 heures annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? »

Je haussai les épaules et lui fis signe de dégager. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Je transplanai dans le jardin des Potter.

« Erin constata James en ouvrant la porte. Ça alors. Les grands esprits se rencontrent on dirait. Sirius est ici expliqua-t-il devant ma mine interrogative. »

Au point où j'en étais…

Sirius me fit un sourire désabusé en m'apercevant.

« Conseil d'administration ? s'enquit-il. »

« Yep. File la tequila ajoutai-je. »

Il me lança la bouteille, que j'attrapai au vol. Je bus directement au goulot.

« Alcoolique commenta Lily en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol aux côtés de Sirius. »

« Je me suis fait lâcher pour du whisky, j'ai bien le droit de me venger en enrichissant un concurrent. »

Lily sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de m'accorder ce point. Elle tendit la main vers la bouteille. Je levai un sourcil, étonnée.

« Oh, ça va, j'ai bien le droit d'oublier mon rôle d'épouse et de mère pendant quelques heures ! s'agaça-t-elle. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! fis-je en portant la main à mon cœur. Lily Evans-Potter se dévergonde ! »

Elle me tira la langue avant d'avaler une énorme gorgée. Je souris avant de détourner le regard. La façon dont Sirius me regardait me mit mal à l'aise.

James nous regarda boire avec un air désespéré et désapprobateur.

« Oh, alleeeeeeeeeeez James, sois un peu fun, profite de ta jeunesse ! s'écria Sirius pompette quelques minutes plus tard. »

« Non, merci. Je préfère rester sobre et nettoyer derrière vous. »

« Tssssss. J'ai épousé un rabat-joie marmonna Lily avant de boire un autre verre. »

« Vous tenez vraiment pas l'alcool ! soupirai-je. Tout ça, c'est un manque de pratique. »

« C'est pas vrai ! hurla Lily. Chu même pas bourrée. »

James soupira.

« Pis de toute façon, on est seuls et célibataires pour la soirée, alors autant en profiter. Moi je dis, on a qu'à sortir déclara Sirius en se levant. »

Lily l'imita et tituba. Puis, tenant debout, elle nous lança un sourire ravi. James les obligea à boire l'équivalent d'une bouteille d'eau. Simple précaution m'assura-t-il. Puisque Lily insistait pour sortir, et qu'Harry était chez Remus pour la soirée, James avait capitulé, et nous sommes partis en boîte.

* * *

POV Sirius

Tout le monde se retournait sur nous. J'avais l'habitude. James était, j'imagine, plutôt sexy, Lily était belle et Erin était la réincarnation d'Ava Gardner. Avec des cheveux longs, raides et une frange. Moi, j'étais bien habillé.

James nous dissuada de commander de l'alcool, et nous entraîna sur la piste de danse.

J'aimais bien danser. Mais surtout, j'adorais voir Erin danser. Elle était d'une sensualité époustouflante quand elle dansait. Et cette robe… Elle se mit à danser au milieu de la piste. James et Lily dansaient ensemble. Je m'approchai d'Erin et posai les mains sur ses hanches. Elle sourit et noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

Combien de fois est-ce que cette scène s'était répétée ? Trop pour que je compte. Quand Erin dansait, plus rien n'existait. C'était comme ça quand nous étions ensemble, et ça n'avait malheureusement pas changé.

Tout s'évanouit. Les gens, les Potter, la musique, Lorelei… Il ne restait que nous deux, trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que ce soit innocent.

« Tu es fiancé Sirius me répétai-je comme un mantra. Tu aimes Lorelei. Et tu vas tout foutre en l'air pour une nuit avec ton ex ? »

Erin se dégagea de mon étreinte d'un mouvement souple, et s'éclipsa. Je restai seul comme un con au milieu de la piste, étrangement soulagé. Le danger était passé.

* * *

Lily passa chez moi le lendemain matin. Elle affichait un sourire tellement large que je faillis lui claquer la porte au nez. Je n'étais pas du matin. Les gens de bonne humeur le matin me mettaient en rogne. Mais comme c'était la femme de mon meilleur ami, et une amie proche, je la laissai rentrer.

Elle s'installa dans la cuisine et je fis du café.

« Alors ? lança-t-elle impatiemment. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent Sirius, je t'ai vu hier avec _elle_. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu crois qu'un mec amoureux de sa fiancée regarderait son ex comme ça ? Danserait avec elle comme ça ? insista-t-elle. »

« J'aime Lorelei répondis-je platement. »

« Oui. Comme une amie dit-elle en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Elle est très gentille, mais sincèrement Sirius, tu t'imagines vivre le reste de ta vie avec elle ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, je le savais. Lily allait partir dans un délire sur mon amour pour Erin, et très franchement, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« J'aviserai répliquai-je tranquillement. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un cas désespéré. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte que tu as fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie rétorqua-t-elle mélodramatique à souhait. »

« Lily, arrête ton char. »

« Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti Sirius ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Tu vas bien devoir ! Tu lui dois au moins une explication ! »

« Elle a l'air de très bien s'en passer. »

« Mais bien sûr ! lança Lily sarcastique. C'est pour ça que ça fait un an et demi qu'elle n'a pas touché un piano ! »

Je levai brusquement la tête.

« Elle a arrêté de jouer ? demandai-je d'une voix étranglée. C'est impossible ! Au bout de 12 heures sans jouer, elle devenait intenable ! »

Un an et demi ? Im-pos-sible. Le piano faisait partie intégrante d'Erin. Elle en jouait sans cesse.

« Tu dois mettre les choses à plat ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?! « Oh, Erin, excuse-moi d'être parti le jour où je comptais te demander en mariage mais ma psychopathe de cousine m'a fait comprendre que si tu prenais le nom de Black elle allait te tuer. » ? C'est vrai qu'elle se sentirait tellement mieux fis-je d'un ton ironique. »

Lily m'asséna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Tu es un crétin sans nom ! Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour qualifier ta conduite ! Tu dois le dire à Erin ! »

« Non. »

Elle inspira profondément, et lança un très froid.

« D'accord. Dans ce cas je demanderais à Regulus de le faire. Il l'aime bien. »

La pensée de Regulus parlant à Erin me fit voir rouge. Je capitulai.

« Tu es une garce manipulatrice, tu sais ça ? Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard ! déclarai-je. »

* * *

Mai

POV Erin

Rendez-vous avec les deux tourtereaux. Youpiiiiiiiii. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça après avoir perdu la tête l'autre soir. Bon sang, j'avais dansé avec Sirius ! Sirius qui avait une fiancée ! J'étais officiellement une salope sans cœur.

Bon, le côté revanchard de ma personnalité ricanait et pensait que c'était bien fait, parce qu'il m'avait quand même trompée pendant 6 mois avec elle. Un peu de culpabilité ne le tuerait pas. Et puis, ce sont les épreuves qui solidifient le couple. La preuve, mes parents. Mon père trompe ostensiblement ma mère depuis des années, mais ils sont toujours ensemble, et relativement heureux.

Retour dans le salon jaune. Je faisais le point sur l'avancée des préparatifs quand Sirius reçut une lettre. C'est marrant, j'avais l'impression de connaître la chouette. Où est-ce que je l'avais vue déjà ? Bah, aucune importance.

Il s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Lorelei me donna les renseignements dont j'avais besoin pour terminer l'article. Leur mariage était prévu pour Août, et elle avait réussi à tout prévoir, tout réserver. Il ne me manquait que des photos de l'heureux couple.

Sirius revint.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? s'enquit Lorelei. »

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle et je fus horrifiée de la mine qu'il arborait.

« Ma mère est morte déclara-t-il simplement. »

* * *

Oui, bon, la mère Black est sensée mourir en 85, mais comme je suis en UA, je peux tout me permettre. C'est mon privilège d'auteur. Na.

« Laissez-moi tranquille » est une chanson de Serge Gainsbourg (si si, je vous jure).

Et merci à tous les revieweurs, auxquels j'oublie régulièrement de répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Quien sera ?

* * *

Nous restâmes figées quelques instants. Lorelei fut la première à reprendre contenance.

« Oh Merlin, chéri, je suis désolée ! Tu… tu… tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Sirius eut un rictus désabusé.

« On parle de ma mère Lore. C'était une salope sans cœur qui m'a effacée de l'arbre généalogique d'un coup de baguette. J'ai besoin d'être seul ajouta-t-il brusquement. »

Lorelei ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il sortit de la pièce sans même la regarder.

Elle poussa un soupir profond et se leva du canapé.

« Nous remettrons cela à plus tard j'imagine dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Erin… ajouta-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à partir. Comment est la famille de Sirius ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir finis-je par répondre après réflexion. Et ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps. Vous avez rencontré ses parents, non ? »

« Son père est mort éludai-je. Il y a deux ans. »

« Erin, j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce que vous savez que j'ignore ? »

Ma pauvre, si tu savais… songeai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en lui faisant résolument face. Je répétai que je ne lui apporterais pas les réponses à ses questions, et pris congé.

* * *

« Salut étranger dis-je en posant nonchalamment mon sac sur le tabouret et en m'accoudant au bar. »

Sirius me lança un regard douloureux. Le retrouver n'avait pas été très difficile. Question : où vas un sorcier en besoin immédiat d'alcool ? Réponse : Au Chaudron Baveur.

« Dégage Erin dit-il en faisant signe à Tom de le resservir. »

Tom lui versa un verre de whisky, dont je m'emparai avant lui. Je le bus cul sec. Il me fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici O'Hara ? Ça te suffit pas de m'avoir pourri la vie avec mon connard de frère, et t'être immiscée dans les moindres détails de mon mariage, il faut que tu viennes me faire chier le jour où ma mère est morte ? s'énerva-t-il. »

Je le fixai durement. Il soutint mon regard sans ciller.

« Parlons-en de ton frère dis-je froidement. Tu dois aller le voir. »

« Va te faire foutre répliqua-t-il. »

« Bordel de merde Sirius ! m'exclamai-je furieuse en lui attrapant le bras et en l'obligeant à me regarder. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu ta mère ! Regulus a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas te défiler ! »

« Erin, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe entre Regulus et moi. »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui se passe entre ton frère et toi Black ! Regulus a 19 ans martelai-je. C'est un gosse. Un gosse qui vient de perdre sa mère. Alors mets ton putain d'orgueil dans ta poche et vas le voir. »

« J'ai pas envie répliqua-t-il à voix basse. »

« Merlin, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste ! explosai-je. Tu vas chez lui de ton plein gré ou je t'y envoie à coups de pied au cul ! C'est assez clair comme ça ? »

Il plissa les yeux, contrarié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu couches avec lui aussi c'est ça ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me retenant de le frapper. Quel crétin. Je lançai quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour payer les consommations, pris Sirius par la main et le tirai de son tabouret.

Je le traînai sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, j'attendis patiemment qu'il transplane. Il me gratifia d'un coup d'œil rageur et comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de le lâcher. Pour qu'il rentre chez lui ou qu'il aille se saouler ailler ? C'est ça oui.

Il transplana. Je me retrouvais au beau milieu d'une place. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Deux maisons s'écartèrent pour laisse apparaître une autre. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le perron. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de frapper à la porte. Regulus nous ouvrit. Il avait l'air défait, les yeux rouges et sentait le bourbon.

« Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il. Erin ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur nos mains enlacées. Je m'empressai de retirer ma main de celle de Sirius. Je pris Regulus dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolée ai-je chuchoté. Vraiment. »

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et nous invita à entrer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il avait pâli. Il inspira avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison natale.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Square Grimmaurd n'avait pas changé. Certaines choses étaient, apparemment, immuables.

Regulus empestait l'alcool. Il déboucha une bouteille de whisky et disposa des verres sur la table d'un geste habile qui dénotait une longue pratique. Erin refusa poliment, et se pelotonna dans un fauteuil vert près du feu.

« J'espère que le vert et l'argent ne te gênent pas fit Regulus avec un certain cynisme. »

« J'ai l'impression de me retrouver le jour de la St Patrick murmura-t-elle avant de se plonger dans la contemplation des flammes. »

Nous fûmes donc laissés entre Black. Regulus se contenta de boire son verre sans rien dire. Et je compris où Erin voulait en venir. Regulus avait toujours été le préféré. L'enfant chéri, aimé, gâté. Les morts, coup sur coup, de Père et Mère le laissaient orphelin. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, et il semblait perdu sans mentor. Incapable de prendre des décisions par lui-même. Un gosse avait dit Erin. Un gosse d'un mètre 75 au bord de la dépression. C'était à moi, en tant que grand frère, de veiller sur lui. Même si je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Elle m'avait mis brutalement en face de mes responsabilités. J'étais un Black, que je le veuille ou non. J'avais des devoirs.

Regulus se resservit largement. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

« Arrête dis-je simplement. »

Il me lança un regard plein de défi et esquissa un geste pour porter le verre à ses lèvres. Je l'en empêchai. Il reposa le verre à regret.

« Boire ne résoudra rien Regulus. »

« C'est vrai que tu parles en expert ! lança-t-il insolemment. Sirius Orion Black, spécialiste ès cuites en tous genres ! »

« Ça ne la fera pas revenir. »

« Je sais ! dit-il avec humeur. Ne me prends pas pour un débile Sirius. Je ne bois pas pour la faire revenir, je bois parce que j'aime ça. Et aussi parce que mon avenir est plus qu'incertain. »

« Plus qu'incertain ? répétai-je incrédule. Regulus, tu vas hériter de tout ! »

« Tout ? Mais tout te revient ! siffla-t-il. Tu es l'aîné, tu hérites. »

« Mère m'a rayé de son testament il y a bien longtemps. »

« Mais pas Père. »

Putain. On était tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Père me laissant sa fortune en héritage ? On se croirait dans un mauvais roman moldu.

« Tu vas touuuuuut avoir répéta Regulus le regard vitreux. Le contenu du coffre. La maison. Les autres maisons. Les actions. L'entreprise. La place au conseil. Tout. Et moi je serai pauvre et SDF. »

« Si tu veux garder la maison, ne te gêne surtout pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de toute façon ? »

« Tu t'y installes et tu fondes une famille répondit Regulus comme si c'était une évidence. »

Mon regarde se posa sur Erin. Elle s'était endormie dans son fauteuil.

« Avec elle si possible ajouta Regulus doucement en suivant mon regard. »

« Je suis fiancé je te rappelle. »

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas répliqua-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Tu ne l'as jamais aimée. C'était juste la seule fille dans les environs quand tu as quitté Erin. Et au bout d'un certain temps tu t'es senti coupable alors tu l'as demandée en mariage. Typique commenta-t-il acerbement. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

« Tu aurais pu me demander d'intervenir. »

« Toi ? m'exclamai-je sur un ton un peu méprisant. T'opposer à Bella ? »

Son regard se durcit.

« Oui. Et je l'aurais fait sans hésiter Sirius. Tu es mon frère. Bella peut aller se faire foutre avec sa manie du Sang-Pur. Maintenant secoue-toi, reprend ta place au sein de la famille et reconquiers Erin. »

« Regulus, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je suis fiancé à Lorelei. »

« Lorelei McGill est faible fit-il impitoyable. Elle est incapable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Elle a été élevée dans un cocon, et elle n'a pas conscience de la position de sa famille et encore moins de la nôtre. Elle est très gentille, mais franchement, tu l'imagines présider un dîner du conseil ? Bella et Cissy vont la bouffer tout cru. C'est une assistée. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seule. »

Je trouvais assez ironique le fait que Regulus reproche à Lorelei ce qui le caractérisait. Sa faiblesse. Sa dépendance à sa famille. Son manque de confiance en soi.

« Mère t'a laissé une lettre dit-il en la sortant de sa poche et en la posant sur la table. »

Il la fit glisser vers moi et se leva. Je décachetai la lettre et me mis à lire.

* * *

Je repliai la lettre, sonné. Non seulement Père ne m'avait pas déshérité, mais en plus Mère aurait aimé que j'épouse Erin ! C'était le grand n'importe quoi. Ils étaient tous devenus fous depuis mon départ. Pas étonnant que Regulus sombre dans l'alcool.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule. 3 heures du matin. Regulus revint dans le salon.

« Tu comptes rester dormir ? me demanda-t-il timidement. »

« Je peux pas la laisser là toute seule fis-je en désignant Erin du menton. Et je ne peux pas la ramener chez elle non plus. »

« Trop de souvenirs ? s'enquit Regulus. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Où est-ce qu'elle peut dormir ? »

Il prit un air gêné et se mit à balbutier.

« Ben… en fait… la seule chambre ouverte à part la mienne, c'est celle de Mère. Kreattur ! appela-t-il. »

L'horrible elfe de maison apparut.

« Maître Regulus m'a demandé ? dit-il en s'inclinant profondément. »

« Je voudrais que tu ailles faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre de Sirius dit Regulus doucement. Rapidement. »

Kreattur me lança un regard dégoûté et disparut.

« Tu sais quoi, tu gardes la maison. Et surtout, tu gardes Kreattur dis-je dans un souffle. »

Il émit un petit rire avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit et de sortir de la pièce.

Je m'approchai d'Erin. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je soupirai, passai un bras sous de ses genoux et un autre sous son dos et la portai jusqu'à ma chambre. Kreattur avait fait vite. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière. Je la déposai sur le lit. Elle grogna un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que… oh fit-elle en se souvenant de la soirée. Je vais rentrer annonça-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. »

« T'es pas en état de transplaner Erin. Et que je sache, il n'y a personne qui t'attend. »

Elle fit la moue, répondit par un petit « non » et se recoucha. Elle me regarda me déshabiller et me gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et ensommeillé.

« Avez-vous l'intention d'abuser de moi M. Black ? lança-t-elle, espiègle. »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ma belle répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais coucher avec une autre femme que ma fiancée rétorqua-t-elle. »

« Dormir rectifiai-je. Pas coucher. »

« Je doute que ça fasse une si grande différence. »

Je me glissai entre les draps. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques temps. Merlin merci, mon ancien lit était assez grand pour nous permettre de dormir chacun à un bout sans se toucher. Erin se retourna vers moi et me frôla. Elle frissonna.

« T'as les pieds froids fit-elle d'un ton boudeur. »

* * *

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je me demandai où est-ce que j'avais atterri. Puis je me souvins. Je me levai, puis descendit les escaliers, accompagné par une mélodie joyeuse.

Erin avait accordé le vieux piano du salon et jouait. Je me servis en café, et m'adossai à la porte, une tasse à la main.

« C'est quoi ? demandai-je en valant une gorgée du café brûlant. »

« De la musique mon cher répondit-elle. »

« Merci fis-je en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Une musique d'un film. » (1)

Je la regardai jouer encore quelques minutes. Regulus arriva.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais fiancée à Logan McGill lança-t-il. »

Le piano fit un bruit atroce. Erin avait plaqué ses mains sur le clavier et se retourna vers moi, furieuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Sirius n'a rien fait intervint Regulus avant que je ne puisse réagir. C'est à la une de la Gazette. »

Erin blêmit et se leva d'un bond.

« Putain ! jura-t-elle avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. »

Regulus me lança un regard interloqué. Je haussai les épaules. Erin dévala les marches, et s'arrêta devant moi.

« Hé, mais c'est ma chemise, ça ! fis-je, indigné. »

« Je sais. Oh, fais pas cette tête-là s'agaça-t-elle, je te la rendrai. Propre précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant mon air renfrogné. »

Elle s'empara de ma tasse, avala une gorgée de café, me la rendit, attrapa son sac, m'embrassa sur la joue et fila tout en faisant signe de la main à Regulus. Ce dernier la suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez tout du vieux couple commenta-t-il radieux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et voulus répliquer mais il avait déjà disparu. Me voilà donc condamné à errer dans la maison de mes parents en pyjama. Super. Merci, franchement.

* * *

POV Erin.

Putain. Putain de bordel de merde. J'étais dans la merde. J'avais passé mon samedi, mon SAMEDI putain, jour de repos en temps normal, à démentir l'article de la Gazette. Ma mère en avait pleuré de déception. Mon père avait été soulagé au-delà des mots. Et Logan… Logan, ça l'avait fait marrer. MARRER !! On parle de notre vie privée en première page, et monsieur se gausse. Je n'en revins pas.

« Je n'en reviens pas répétai-je pour la troisième fois. Comment est-ce que tu peux le prendre aussi bien ? »

« Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai l'habitude dit-il mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière. En plus ajouta-t-il avec un sourire serein, tu es obligée de rencontrer mes parents maintenant. Ils nous attendent demain soir pour dîner. »

Il regarda sa montre, se leva de sa chaise, m'embrassa doucement et caressa ma joue.

« Te bile pas Erin. La vague va retomber dans deux trois jours, et tout le monde aura oublié cet article dans quelques semaines. »

Tu parles !

* * *

Juin

La prédiction de Logan ne s'était malheureusement pas réalisée. Un mois plus tard, j'étais toujours cataloguée comme « la future Mrs McGill. ». Pire, le bal des débutantes était samedi. L'horreur la plus totale.

« Regarde celle-là ! »

Soupir. Gros soupir.

« Elle est blanche Lily. Comme toutes les autres. »

Déprimant. Une boutique entière peuplée de robes blanches et vaporeuses. J'étais définitivement une militante acharnée des couleurs en toutes circonstances. Le blanc, c'était pour les mariées. Donc pas pour moi. Ce que je fis remarquer à Lily. Elle eut un petit rire condescendant.

« C'est exactement la même chose. Le bal des débutantes, c'est une foire aux mariées. Tu es présentée à la bonne société, ça veut donc dire que tu es prête à te marier et à fonder une famille. »

C'est officiel, je déteste ma mère.

« Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est sûrement pas là-bas que je trouverais mon futur mari, si tant est qu'il existe. »

« Statistiquement, tu as une chance sur 5 d'épouser ton cavalier fit-elle remarquer. »

Cavalier ? Quel cavalier ? Il me fallait un cavalier en plus ? Lily dut remarquer mon air perdu parce qu'elle paniqua.

« Oh non. Non, non, non, NON ! Erin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de cavalier ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un cavalier ? pleurnichai-je »

« Seigneur, tu es un vrai boulet soupira-t-elle. Tu essayes ces robes, je me charge du reste dit-elle sur un ton tellement autoritaire que je n'eus d'autre choix que d'obéir. »

* * *

Blanc. Tout était blanc. J'aime pas le blanc pensai-je en enfilant la huitième robe de la sélection de Lily. Beurk. Beurk beurk beurk. Je me déshabillai en soupirant. Rien ne m'allait. Les robes étaient soit trop grandes, soit trop petites, soit tout simplement mal taillées.

J'essayai le reste de la sélection. Rien. Absolument rien ne m'allait. Je sortis de la cabine d'essayage, de mauvaise humeur. Il était peut-être temps de commencer un régime me dis-je en repensant à la remarque perfide de ma mère la dernière fois que j'étais allée manger chez mes parents.

_« Oh, chérie, tu as l'air… en forme. »_

En forme, dans le langage de ma mère, ça veut dire grosse. Ou en tout cas, plus grosse qu'elle ne le voudrait. A son grand désespoir, j'avais hérité de la morphologie de ma grand-mère paternelle. Ma mère, elle, aurait pu être mannequin. La vie est parfois injuste.

Je sortis de la boutique et attendis patiemment Lily. Longtemps. J'avais mal aux jambes. Je m'assis par terre, attendis. Tellement longtemps que j'ai failli m'endormir.

« Erin ? »

Je sursautai. Sirius se tenait devant moi. Il me tendit une main et m'aida à me relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il. »

« J'attends Lily. »

Pourquoi déjà au fait ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Elle devait m'aider à trouver une robe pour le bal.

« Elle m'a envoyé à sa place. Elle était occupée à harceler la secrétaire des McGill. »

« Toi ? fis-je incrédule. »

Mon ton l'offensa apparemment.

« J'ai un goût très sûr fit-il vexé. Mais si tu veux je peux laisser ce soin à Peter. »

J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur. Peter ? Mais Peter ne savait pas faire la différence entre une robe et une jupe ! Autant demander à ma mère de diriger le monde !

« Je prends ta tête pour un « non » conclut-il. Allez, viens. »

* * *

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Je suis restée les bras ballants au moins 5 minutes devant la boutique avant de me retourner et de m'en prendre à Sirius. Qui me gratifia d'un sourire radieux. Pff. Crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te traînais dans une boutique de lingerie, hein ? Hum. Il apprécierait sûrement. Pervers.

« Gattinoni ? répétai-je. Sirius, ma robe doit être prête pour samedi, je n'aurais jamais le temps pour du sur-mesure. D'où ma présence dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. »

Il m'ignora complètement et entra dans la boutique. Je soupirai et l'imitai.

« Monsieur, Madame, bonjour ! s'extasia un vendeur. »

« Mademoiselle corrigeai-je automatiquement. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aussi large qu'une banane. »

« Nous cherchons une robe blanche pour le bal des débutantes répondit Sirius. »

Je le fusillai du regard. Merci pour la honte. Il aurait pas pu se contenter de demander un bout de tissu blanc ? Le vendeur s'enthousiasma comme c'est pas permis et pris mes mesures sous le regard goguenard de Sirius. Ils se mirent à parler comme si je n'étais pas là, discutant de plissé et de drapé – franchement, je ne savais même pas que Sirius en connaissait l'existence, alors de là à faire la différence…

« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Hein ? Ah, oui. Essayer la robe. Ok. Pas de problème. J'enfilai la robe avec l'aide d'une petite-main compatissante. Vu la quantité de tissu, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire seule. Note pour samedi : réquisitionner Ellen pour qu'elle m'aide. Je sortis de la cabine d'essayage à grand-peine. Le vendeur plissa les yeux et leva sa baguette. Des pans de ma robe s'envolèrent. Je le regardai, étonnée.

« Ce n'est qu'un modèle de base m'expliqua-t-il. Et votre compagnon m'a bien fait comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas le style… quel mot a-t-il employé déjà ? Ah, oui, « meringue ». J'épure donc votre robe. »

Epurez mon brave, épurez. Ne vous gênez surtout pas. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, rajusta ma traîne – oui, j'avais une traîne. Putain, j'avais l'impression d'aller à l'autel – et recula pour mieux juger de l'effet d'ensemble. Il sourit et me tendit une longue boîte rectangulaire. Je l'ouvris et vit des gants. Blancs. Evidemment. Je les enfilai en soupirant. Il me fit me retourner pour me voir dans le miroir. J'en restai bouche bée.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est moi ? finis-je par demander. »

* * *

« Je te jure, j'avais l'impression d'être Audrey Hepburn dans Guerre et Paix racontai-je plus tard à Lily. »

« Normal me répondit-elle en touillant Merlin-sait-quoi dans une casserole. Gattinoni a réalisé les costumes du film. » (2)

Tssss. Ma meilleure amie est un puits de science. Très chiant parfois.

« Même fis-je en secouant la tête. C'est pas normal qu'une robe puisse me rendre aussi belle. Oh, peut-être que le miroir était déformant ! »

Elle m'asséna un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête.

« Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? Tu _es_ belle Erin, et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincue, j'appelle ton cavalier pour qu'il chante tes louanges pendant trois plombes. »

« Et peut-on connaître l'identité de ce charmant gentleman ? demanda James en entrant dasn la cuisine. »

Il huma l'odeur ambiante et sourit à sa femme.

« Lily, mon ange, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Oui, je sais, tu as faim. Ça sera prêt dans 5 minutes mon amour. Et c'est Logan ajouta-t-elle. »

Ah. Oui, effectivement, j'aurais pu y penser moi-même. L'organisation n'est pas exactement mon point fort. En contrepartie, je suis spontanée. Impulsive même.

« Une chance sur 5 me rappela Lily en faisant léviter la casserole vers la table. »

* * *

Samedi. Jour du bal des débutantes. C'était dans moins de 12 heures, et ma mère m'avait fait lever à l'aube. Depuis des heures, je subissais pédicure, manucure et soins. Non pas que ce soit désagréable en soi. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré dormir.

Lily était passée me dire bonjour, et s'assurer que j'avais bien tout, gants, robe, etc. Ma mère l'a toisée et lui a demandé pour qui elle la prenait. Lily ne s'est pas démontée et a rétorqué que bien qu'elle estime profondément ma mère (faux), deux vérifications valaient mieux qu'une et qu'elle, en tant que débutante la plus récente, (3) avait une vision moins antique que elle de ma mère. Et toc, prends ça dans les dents maman ! Ah, Lily je t'aime. Je te voue un culte. Ma mère a serré les dents et a encaissé. Lily a adouci sa tirade en concluant que son expérience (celle de ma mère) était néanmoins précieuse et indispensable. Ma mère a retrouvé le sourire et l'a invitée à « déjeuner » avec nous. J'appellerais difficilement une salade de tomates un déjeuner. Heureusement que Maddy, notre elfe de maison, était là pour veiller à ce que mon appétit soit rassasié. J'avais fait une razzia en cuisine quand ma mère avait le dos tourné.

Coiffée, maquillée, habillée, et tout le toutim. Bal dans moins de 20 minutes. Je commençai à stresser. Papa me fit un clin d'œil rassurant avant de me tendre le Portoloin.

* * *

Nous étions toutes parquées dans une petite salle. Je tombai sur une Serdaigle de mon année, Mary Smith. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, et elle me relata la cérémonie dans les détails, chose que ni ma mère ni Lily n'avait jugé bon de faire. On nous appelait, on sortait de la salle, on arrivait par une petite porte sur la droite de la salle de bal. On nous présentait, on faisait une révérence, le cavalier nous tendait le bras, on avançait et on se mettait en place pour la danse d'ouverture. Une valse précisa-t-elle. C'est toujours une valse. Et elle avait même réussi à obtenir le nom du compositeur. Un certain Strauss.

Hum. Des Strauss j'en connaissais trois. Johann Père, Johann Fils et Richard. A tous les coups, ils nous mettraient le Beau Danube Bleu. J'espérais que non. C'était bien trop long .

« Miss O'Hara, c'est à vous m'appela une femme blonde. »

J'inspirai profondément, et Mary me souffla un « Bonne chance ! » sincère. Je lui offris un sourire crispé. J'avançai à petits pas, m'efforçant de ne pas marcher sur ma traîne. Je m'arrêtai à la porte. Un Auror en tenue officielle frappa le sol avec sa lance, et annonça à haute voix, alors que j'avançai dans la lumière.

« Lady Erin Katie Colum O'Hara, fille de Gerald Brian O'Hara, comte de Killarney, et de Lady O'Hara, née Marie-Aliénor de Rouvray, accompagnée par Logan Anthony McGill. » (4)

Je fis face à la foule et plongeai en une révérence que j'espérais gracieuse. J'attendis les trois secondes règlementaires avant de me relever et de donner le bras à Logan, qui me sourit. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me guider, je tremblais comme une feuille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais noble commenta-t-il en regardant la présentation des autres débutantes. »

« C'est assez mal vu répondis-je. Et puis, tu imagines la tête des Malefoy s'ils apprennent qu'ils doivent me laisser la préséance ? »

« Ça pourrait être drôle dit-il en souriant. »

Je croisai le regard de Lily, qui m'envoya un clin d'œil rassurant, puis celui de James, qui me sourit. Tout le gratin était là songeai-je lors que mes compagnes d'infortune défilaient. Les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Potter, les Macmillan, les Londubat, les Prewett, les Black… Les Black ? Je revérifiai. Oui. Ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Mais je ne voyais pas Lorelei.

Logan me reprit par le bras pour me mener sur la piste.

Les premières mesures retentirent. Haha. Pour une fois, Dieu était de mon côté. Ce n'était pas le Beau Danube Bleu. C'était la Viennoise. Nous glissâmes doucement au rythme de la musique. 2 minutes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta, et nous nous fîmes une révérence mutuelle.

Logan s'éloigna, et je fus rapidement rejointe par ma famille et les Potter.

« Il se passe quoi maintenant ? chuchotai-je rapidement à Lily. »

« On va manger, et quand on aura fini, tu découvriras ton carnet de bal. On a une table tous ensemble dit-elle à voix haute. »

« Vraiment ? demandai-je narquoise. Et combien est-ce que James a payé pour éviter de se retrouver avec les Malefoy/Lestrange ? »

« Une bagatelle en comparaison des malheurs qui en auraient découlé murmura-t-il à voix basse. »

« Money makes the world go around, the world go around entonnai-je à mi-voix. » (5)

* * *

Le diner se passa plutôt bien. Bon, évidemment, ma mère et Lily n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais ça, c'était à prévoir. Mais après, qu'on ne me reproche pas de cloisonner ma vie. De toute façon, quand je décloisonne, c'est le gros bordel. Je décloisonne amis et amants, Sirius me quitte. Je décloisonne amis et famille, ma mère et Lily ne peuvent pas se voir. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si un jour je décloisonne amants et famille ? Mon mec va assassiner mon frère ? (NB : Arrêter d'écouter/lire/regarder Roméo et Juliette dans des périodes de stress intenses. Ça me fait imaginer le pire)

J'étais fière de moi. Ma robe était toujours blanche après une heure et demie passée à table. Un gus déguisé en laquais époque George III me tendit cérémonieusement un plateau d'argent sur lequel est déposé une feuille blanche. Je pris la feuille, la dépliai et la lus. Ma mère me l'arracha des mains et la parcourut fébrilement, Lily penchée par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous êtes de grandes malades, vous le savez ça ? déclarai-je agacée. On dirait que vous regardez mes résultats d'analyse pour savoir si oui ou non, je vais crever dans la journée. Relax, c'est juste une feuille débile avec… avec quoi dessus d'ailleurs, j'ai rien capté ? demandai-je en me tournant vers mon père. »

« Le nom de tes cavaliers pour toutes les danses ma chérie. Enfin, si ton carnet de bal est rempli dit-il en me tapotant la joue. Au pire, si tu as encore des danses à accorder, Thomas et moi on est là. »

Super. Maman et Lily poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à la fin de la feuille.

« Toutes les danses sont prises déclara Maman les larmes aux yeux. Oh, ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi ! dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Oui, ce n'est pas du tout comme si tu m'avais forcée à faire ce truc stupide complètement contre ma volonté et que je manquai me prendre les pieds dans une traîne débile à chaque fois que je faisais un pas. Lily avait raison, c'était une foire. Une foire aux bestiaux. Je repris la feuille d'autorité. Quitte à être vendue, autant savoir à qui.

Logan (c'était à prévoir), James, un gus que je ne connais pas, Frank Londubat, re-Logan, un autre gus, Chris (je ne pensais pas qu'il assistait à ce genre d'évènement), un autre gus, un autre gus, Logan, Regulus, un autre gus, un autre gus, Logan et Sirius.

Lorsque la musique commença, Logan se matérialisa à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'entraîna au milieu de la salle de bal, plaça une main sur ma taille et commença à virevolter.

* * *

POV Sirius

« Milady fis-je moqueur en m'inclinant devant elle. »

Elle me sourit et prit le bras que je lui offrais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sirius ? »

« Et bien, je te guide jusqu'à la piste de danse et je te fais danser. On est pas à un bal là ? fis-je semblant de m'étonner. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je voyais nettement ce qu'elle pensait. « Crétin ! ». Je haussai les épaules.

« C'est mon rôle en tant que chef de famille apparemment. Assister à tous les évènements barbants. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu y fais ? »

Ma question la désarçonna et elle s'arrêta pour me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas toi Erin. Ce bal, cette robe blanche, ces gants, ces perles… Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu veux, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu as tout envoyé bouler il y a des années. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la société ? »

« Ma mère m'a forcée dit-elle simplement. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas être là. Essayes de porter une robe de six kilos, et tu verras. »

Elle se remit à marcher. Je la suivis.

« Tu es magnifique cela dit. »

Elle était même plus que ça. Bien plus que ça.

L'orchestre entonna « Sway ». Je resserrai mon étreinte un peu plus que ce que la bienséance exigeait, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle tournoyait dans mes bras, répondant au quart de tour à mes moindres gestes. C'était quand même marrant. Erin, qui avait un fichu caractère en temps normal, et était indépendante jusqu'à l'excès, se laissait totalement guider lorsqu'elle dansait. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, elle m'aurait suivi.

La musique s'arrêta. Nous reprîmes nos souffles, et je m'inclinai pour baiser sa main gantée.

« Milady, ce fut un plaisir. »

* * *

POV Erin

Il me laissa pantelante sur la piste de danse. J'aimais danser avec Sirius. J'avais toujours adoré danser avec Sirius. J'aimais le sentir contre moi, et me laisser guider. J'aimais le contact de ses mains fermes sur ma taille, me serrant contre lui. J'avais honteusement profité de ces quelques minutes de proximité, oubliant le reste des danseurs, les McGill, mes parents et même le poids de ma robe. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir.

J'étais encore amoureuse de lui.

* * *

« Georgiana », extrait de la BO d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Oui, le film de 2005. Oui, je sais, c'était pas sorti à l'époque. M'en fous.

Et c'est vrai. La maison Gattinoni est sise à Rome. Oui, ils ont fait le trajet jusqu'en Italie pour une simple robe. C'est pratique d'être sorcier de temps en temps/

Lily a été présentée au bal après son mariage avec James. J'ai repris l'idée de la présentation à la cour qui marque le début de la Saison en Angleterre : on peut être présentée comme jeune fille à marier, ou comme épouse. La cérémonie de présentation à la reine, à l'origine du bal des débutantes, a été supprimée en 1958 par Elizabeth II.

Le titre de comte de Killarney n'existe pas. J'ai fait remonter le titre aux origines moldues de la familles O'Hara, vers 1200. Le titre de comte se transmet de père en fils. Le père d'Erin, Gerald, est ainsi Gerald O'Hara, Earl of Killarney. Sa femme est Lady O'Hara. Thomas devient Lord O'Hara. Et Erin est Lady Erin O'Hara. Si ça vous intéresse, Wikipedia a un bon article sur les titres de courtoisie au Royaume-Uni, mais il est en anglais. Et Killarney est une petite ville du sud de l'Irlande.

« Money » extrait de la comédie musicale Cabaret.

Quien sera ? est le titre espagnol de la chanson Sway. Je vous recommande la version de Rosemary Clooney.

Et je suis une très méchant auteure, j'ai répondu à aucune review cette semaine. Désolée, vraiment, mais j'ai repris les cours, et j'ai quasi plus de temps pour écrire. Le chapitre 5 est presque fini. La fic devrait en comporter 7 ou 8. Plutôt 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Il suffirait de presque rien.

* * *

POV Erin.

La chaleur était anormale pour un mois de juin en Angleterre. Assises dans le jardin, Lily et moi nous éventions à l'aide de prospectus trouvés dans la boîte aux lettres. Harry jouait gentiment dans l'herbe à côté de nos chaises longues. Je pris une longue gorgée de mojito et claquai ma langue contre mon palais de satisfaction.

« La vie est merveilleuse soupirai-je en fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil. »

« Mmh répondit Lily. Attends que les garçons rentrent, et tu vas voir si la vie est aussi merveilleuse que tu le dis. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je en m'étirant paresseusement. »

« Ils ne sont jamais fatigués. C'est inhumain. Ils bougent tout le temps. Rien que de les regarder vivre, je suis crevée. »

« C'est débile un mec grognai-je en assentiment. »

« Ça, c'est pas très gentil ! s'indigna une voix. »

Nous sursautâmes. Remus avait les poings sur les hanches et nous regardait, faussement vexé.

« M'en fous, c'est vrai dis-je avant de refermer les yeux et de replonger dans une somnolence agréable. »

« Pfffffff, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on organise une guerre des sexes O'Hara ? ricana-t-il. »

« J'ai Lily dans mon camp. Je gagne automatiquement. »

« Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je peux la convaincre de se lancer dans une grève du sexe, et James t'en voudra pour le reste de tes jours. Echec et mat. Maintenant, laisse les grandes personnes dormir. »

Un jet d'eau glacé m'atteignit. Je fis un bond, et hurlai. Remus avait la baguette à la main et me regardait d'un air goguenard.

« Tu vas mourir Lupin ! criai-je en me lançant à sa poursuite. »

La course-poursuite dura plusieurs minutes, et nous nous envoyâmes des « Aguamenti » à tout bout de champ. James finit par nous arrêter, nous traita de gamins et nous confisqua nos baguettes.

« C'est malin grommela Remus. On fait comment pour se sécher nous maintenant ? »

James nous tendit des serviettes en souriant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma robe blanche trempée, impossible à sécher avec une simple serviette et décidai d'emprunter des fringues à Lily. Je montai les escaliers et enlevai ma robe avant de flinguer la moquette. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre quand quelqu'un déboula de la salle de bains. Je ne le vis pas à temps et lui rentrai dedans. Le choc me propulsa par terre.

« Désolé ! s'excusa Sirius. »

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et détourna précipitamment le regard.

« Je peux te demander ce que tu fais en sous-vêtements ? m'interrogea-t-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me relever.

« Tu m'as déjà vue toute nue Sirius lui rappelai-je. Pas le peine de jouer les vertus outragées. Je vais me changer, je suis trempée comme une soupe. Tu peux me laisser passer ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. »

« Oh.. euh, ouais, bien sûr, pardon dit-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer. »

Je le gratifiai d'un petite tape sur l'épaule et entrai dans la chambre de Lily. Par les chaussettes à pois de Dumbledore, son dressing était tout simplement IMMENSE ! Je trouvai rapidement une robe d'été rouge – on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas – et redescendit.

« Lily, je peux venir habiter dans ton dressing ? la suppliai-je à genoux. S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaîîîît. »

Elle se contenta de sourire et me tendit les assiettes pour que je mette la table.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Je sortais tranquillement de la salle de bain quand je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Erin. Erin en sous-vêtements. Un ravissant ensemble en dentelle rouge d'ailleurs. Mais Erin presque nue et encore humide de sa bataille d'eau avec Remus, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle n'était pas pudique. Elle me tapota l'épaule, et ce contact m'électrisa.

Je redescendis, tremblant. James s'aperçut de mon trouble.

« Ça va mec ? s'enquit-il. »

« Ouais, t'inquiètes. »

Remus me lança un regard appuyé, pas dupe. Je grimaçai à son adresser et me réfugiai dans la cuisine. Lily me réquisitionna pour remuer la salade.

« Pete n'est pas là ? m'informai-je. »

« Nan, il est parti chez sa copine me répondit Remus à voix haute avant de me glisser à l'oreille : Tu sens le parfum d'Erin. Dois-je en conclure que vous vous êtes lancés dans une sorte de corps à corps ? »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Je le frappai à l'épaule.

« Ta gueule Remus marmonnai-je en guise de réponse. »

« Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre Patmol se moqua-t-il. »

Je décidai de l'ignorer royalement et apportai la salade sur la table.

Erin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je la suivis du regard avant de secouer la tête. Elle avait emprunté une robe à Lily. Une robe rouge. J'adorais Erin en rouge. Le rouge sang, couleur de Gryffondor, elle l'avait porté comme moi. Ce n'était pas une couleur dont on se défaisait facilement. Lily m'avait raconté un jour en riant qu'elle ne referait plus jamais les courses avec Erin, parce qu'elle était obsédée par le rouge. Tout ce qu'elle achetait était rouge, des draps aux assiettes.

« Rouge ? s'exclama Remus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en me lançant un regard railleur. Ça alors, ça fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vue dans cette couleur. »

« Mon père a mis un veto sur ma garde-robe fit-elle pince-sans-rire. Il trouvait mes vêtements trop anglicisés. Il a tout changé en vert. »

« T'es passée à l'ennemi ? hurla James au bord de la syncope. »

Elle lui dédia un magnifique sourire machiavélique.

« Nan. Il a oublié de contrôler ma lingerie. »

C'était vrai. J'en avais été témoin pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Erin s'assit à côté de moi, cédant la place du bout à Remus et laissant les Potter côte à côte. Elle se pencha vers moi, ses longs cheveux effleurant mon bras.

« On parie combien qu'ils se tiennent la main sous la table ? murmura-t-elle amusée. »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'était brutalement accéléré en la sentant si près de moi. J'étais foutu. Elle était bien trop proche pour mon propre bien. Je réussis à reprendre contenance et à badiner gentiment avec elle.

* * *

Nous avions fini de dîner. La nuit tombait, et Lily enclencha un CD. Une voix bien connue s'éleva.

_« Il suffirait de presque rien, peut-être deux années de moins, pour que je te dise « je t'aime », que je te prenne par la main »_ chantait Serge Reggiani. (1)

Erin tressaillit. Je sentis son trouble. Elle se leva et s'excusa avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de la maison.

C'était la chanson de notre voyage à Paris. Après le mariage de James et Lily, nous étions partis en vacances en France. Une semaine rien que tous les deux. Elle avait découvert cette chanson chez un disquaire et l'avait chantée pendant toute la semaine.

« _Il suffirait de presque rien, pourtant personne tu le sais bien, ne repasse par sa jeunesse. Ne sois pas stupide et comprends, si j'avais comme toi 20 ans, je te couvrirais de_ _promesses. »_

La chanson était douloureusement bien adaptée aux circonstances. Je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allumai d'un coup de baguette. La nicotine me fit du bien. Lorelei allait m'engueuler en rentrant, mais je m'en foutais. Je n'étais plus un gosse à qui on fait la leçon. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être materné. Lily et James dansaient doucement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Remus vida son verre de whisky d'une traite et marmonna un « J'en ai marre d'être célibataire. ».

* * *

Je rentrai vers minuit. Erin n'avait pas reparu de la soirée. Lorelei m'attendait dans la chambre. Remus nous avait cédé l'appart pour cette nuit. Il la passerait probablement avec Erin.

Je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle fronça le nez.

« Tu as fumé dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. »

Je haussai les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Je filai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand je revins, Lorelei regardait des photos. Elle leva la tête vers moi et je fus frappée par ses yeux plein de larmes. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle.

« Lore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je doucement. »

Elle sortit une photo et la brandit.

« Une simple camarade de classe ? cracha-t-elle. Sirius, c'est ton ex ! »

C'était une photo du jour du mariage de James et Lily. Erin et moi nous embrassions à pleine bouche.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! dit-elle. C'est ton ex, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, JAMAIS ! »

« Lore… tentai-je. »

« On en reparlera Sirius me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Aujourd'hui je t'en veux trop pour pouvoir avoir une discussion rationnelle avec toi à ce propos. Bonne nuit. »

Elle s'éclipsa. Parfois, je me demandai si Lore ne contrôlait pas un peu trop ses émotions. Si ça avait été Erin, elle m'aurait foutu une baffe, m'aurait gueulé dessus une bonne fois pour toutes et serait passée à autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas refoulé tous ses sentiments en attendant de les analyser un à un. Bon sang, ce qu'Erin me manquait.

* * *

POV Erin.

J'étais redescendue une fois Sirius parti. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le regarder après avoir entendu cette chanson.

Remus m'avait accueillie avec un air sombre. Je l'avais attrapé par le bras et l'avais emmené chez moi.

J'avais disposé une bouteille de rhum et deux verres sur la table. Je remplis nos verres à ras bord et bus le mien cul sec. Remus m'imita. Il déprimait en ce moment. Il doutait de son job, de Dumbledore – que je n'avais jamais aimé. Les autre lui vouaient un culte, moi je ne l'aimais pas. Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à un gus qui est carrément versé dans le trip « tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil » ? L'amour ne nous rachète pas. Malgré ce qu'il dit, ce n'est pas une force rédemptrice. Il n'a sauvé ni Heathcliff ni Cathy.

Ces considérations sur l'amour me déprimèrent moi aussi. Je me resservis et bus de nouveau.

« Il faut qu'on se ressaisisse déclara Remus en buvant lui aussi. Je dois me foutre un coup de pied au cul. Et je ferais bien de t'en mettre un aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je vais bien moi ! »

« Ouais. C'est pour ça que tu as disparu pendant deux heures plutôt que d'affronter Sirius, que tu aimes encore, même si tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir puisqu'il va se marier. Alors, par dépit, tu t'envoies le mec de sa fiancée. C'est un bon coup au moins ? »

Abasourdie par la tirade amère de Remus, je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas. Coucher avec un mec, comme ça, et _ton_ mec, c'est différent. Avec l'un, tu t'envoies en l'air, avec l'autre tu fais l'amour. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non marmonna Remus avant de boire. »

Je fis de même. Le niveau de la bouteille de rhum descendit lentement mais sûrement. Il s'écroula au bout d'un moment. J'enlevai le drap qui recouvrait le piano et ouvrit le couvercle (2). J'appuyai sur une touche. Le son était clair, juste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être accordé. Je m'assis et posai mes mains sur le clavier, savourant le contact de mes doigts avec l'ivoire. Je feuilletai les diverses partitions étalées sur le pupitre. J'en sélectionnai une, qui me parut particulièrement appropriée à l'ambiance générale, et commençai à jouer. Remus m'écouta en silence.

« C'était quoi ? me demanda-t-il à la fin du morceau. »

« « Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux » répondis-je. » (3)

« Tout à fait dans le ton de la soirée commenta-t-il avec cynisme. Les Français ont un don pour pondre des chansons déprimantes et qui frappent là où ça fait mal. Je devrais peut-être déménager et aller vivre à Paris pour me noyer dans la Seine un jour de déprime. »

« La ferme Remus. Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« M'en fous. Vous me déprimez. Lily et James sont si rayonnants que ça me donne envie de gerber, Peter nous lâche depuis qu'il a sa copine, Sirius fout sa vie en l'air en épousant cette blondasse, et toi tu… Nan, toi t'es égale à toi-même ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Mais tellement paumée que c'en est déprimant. Heureusement que tu as repris le piano, on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. »

Je haussai les épaules et me remis à jouer. Un nocturne. Le numéro 2 en mi bémol majeur. (4) Je le jouai de mémoire, n'ayant pas la partition sous les yeux. La mémoire était quand même quelque chose d'extraordinaire pensai-je. Je n'avais pas joué depuis presque un an et demi, et mes doigts se mouvaient presque automatiquement. A aucun moment je ne butai. Je m'en souvenais comme si je l'avais joué hier. Remus s'endormit sur le canapé, bercé par la musique. Je continuai de jouer jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Remus se réveilla avec une bonne gueule de bois. Il s'étira et me regarda jouer.

« T'as dormi au moins ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Nan. Pas sommeil. »

« Tu peux arrêter de jouer des trucs déprimants ? s'irrita-t-il. »

« Nan. Pas envie. »

« Je suis sérieux Erin. Jouer « Somewhere my love » et foutre ta vie en l'air à l'attendre, ça ne te ressemble pas. Reprends-toi bordel de merde ! s'énerva-t-il. »

Une chouette déboula dans la pièce, interrompant momentanément notre dispute. Elle se posa devant moi et tendit la patte, royale. Je pris la lettre et la dépliai. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire à 6 heures du mat ?

_« Je dois te voir. Viens s'il te plaît. L »_

Logan. Ça devait être important. Je mis gentiment Remus à la porte et pris une douche rapide avant de transplaner chez les McGill. Le majordome m'ouvrit et me guida jusqu'au salon.

« Mr Logan ne devrait pas tarder m'indiqua-t-il raide comme la justice. »

C'était peut-être moi la noble, mais c'était chez lui qu'on se comportait comme au 19e siècle. Je remarquai alors un piano à queue. J'attendis qu'il eut tourné le dos pour m'y installer. Mes doigts me démangeaient depuis hier je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne me rendis compte de l'arrivée de Logan que quand il me parla.

« La valse de l'adieu, Chopin commenta-t-il. Je dois le prendre personnellement ? »

« A toi de me le dire dis-je en me levant du tabouret. C'est quoi cette convocation ? »

« Je suis désolé Erin commença-t-il. J'aurais aimé que ça se finisse autrement, mais ma sœur m'a fait un scandale. »

« Je te demande pardon ? me suis-je exclamée.

« Elle a été très claire, c'est toi ou elle. »

« Mais pourquoi ? m'écriai-je. »

« Tu es sortie avec Sirius. Et surtout, vous ne le lui avez pas dit. »

« C'était il y a des années ! Elle ne peut pas décemment m'en vouloir pour ça ! »

Logan garda le silence. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé. Je soupirai.

« Je suis nulle pour les ruptures déclarai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je crois que là je suis sensée te traiter de tous les noms et déclamer que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu te battrais pour moi. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne t'en veux pas Logan fis-je alors qu'il esquissait un geste de protestation. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi non plus. Je comprends que tu choisisses ta sœur. »

Il s'avança d'un pas et me serra dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa alors. Il relâcha son étreinte. Je tournai les talons et sortit.

Arrivée dehors, je transplanai chez Ellen. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je fondis en larmes.

* * *

Je n'avais pas la force de rentrer chez moi. Ellen me laissa tremper son canapé et user tout son stock de mouchoirs. Elle me fit la cuisine, et m'écouta patiemment vider mon sac.

« Erin, allez, c'est pas si grave ! T'en étais même pas amoureuse de ce salaud ! »

« Même reniflai-je. »

Ellen me considéra avec attention.

« Toi tu ne me dis pas tout. Allez, raconte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Sirius ? »

Je bondis à ses mots.

« Quoi encore Sirius ? Si ce con avait fermé sa grande gueule, je serais pas là ! Il a dit à sa blondasse qu'on avait été ensemble, et elle a sommé son frère de choisir ! Quelle pute marmonnai-je. J'ai eu raison de la détester dès le premier regard. »

« Chérie, détester les nouvelles copines de ton ex, c'est un pléonasme. »

« M'en fous. C'est rien qu'une sale connasse. »

Ellen soupira.

« Erin, je t'adore, et je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il t'arrive, vraiment, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec des entrepreneurs dans 20 minutes, et je suis obligée d'y aller. Ça va aller ? »

« T'inquiètes fis-je, amère. Je vais traîner ma peine chez Lily. Elle bosse pas, elle. »

Ellen me serra fort dans ses bras, et je partis chez les Potter.

* * *

POV Sirius

James avait déboulé chez nous, chassé de chez lui par sa femme. Je l'accueillis à bras ouverts.

« Ah, mon bon vieux Cornedrue, de retour chez les célibataires ! C'est pour quoi cette fois ? »

« Erin a débarqué en larmes, Lily a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de beaucoup de chocolat, alors elle m'a foutu dehors. »

« Elle avait quoi Erin ? demandai-je mine de rien. »

« Elle s'est fait larguer. »

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

« Tu déconnes ? parvins-je à demander au bout de quelques instants. »

« Nan. »

« Tu m'excuses deux minutes ? »

James hocha la tête et s'empara de mes BD. J'en profitai pour transplaner à Godric's Hollow.

Je sonnai à la porte. Lily m'ouvrit et sourit.

« Salut Sirius fit-elle avec nonchalance. »

« Erin est là ? demandai-je même si je connaissais la réponse. »

« Oui. Mais tu ne pourras pas la voir, elle est dans sa phase TLMSDS. »

Je dus avoir l'air particulièrement paumé parce qu'elle se fendit d'une explication.

« Tous Les Mecs Sont Des Salauds. Logan l'a larguée. Sois gentil, et attends quelques semaines avant de recommencer la campagne pour vous remettre ensemble. Oh, et plaque Lorelei, aussi, accessoirement. »

Elle referma la porte. Je rentrai, sonné. Quel mec serait assez con pour plaquer Erin ?

« Ben, toi, pour commencer répliqua James. »

J'avais pensé à haute voix. Je lui lançai un coussin à la tête.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Si. Tu l'as plaquée pour la protéger de ta psychopathe de cousine, il l'a larguée pour sa sœur. Kif-kif, nan ? »

Je lançai un regard noir à mon meilleur ami. Nan. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Moi, je l'avais aimée. Je l'aimais toujours.

* * *

Je ne suivis pas le conseil de Lily. J'étais devant la porte de notre ancien appartement, et j'avais la trouille. Moi, le courageux Gryffondor, avait peur de voir mon ex. Gérer les crises de larme, ce n'était pas mon truc. Je frappai néanmoins à la porte.

« Sirius ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je lui montrai la boîte de chocolat que j'avais apporté. Elle me laissa entrer.

Elle avait refait la déco. Avant, tout était rouge. Maintenant, tout était bleu. Et vert. Du papier-peint jusqu'aux couverts. Une façon comme une autre de tourner la page j'imagine.

Je déposai la boîte de chocolat sur le bar de la cuisine et me tournai vers elle. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se dégage.

« Je déteste être une adulte marmonna-t-elle. Tout est trop compliqué. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle se souvenant de son rôle d'hôtesse. »

« Non, ça va. Tu veux que je reste ? m'enquis-je doucement en cherchant à croiser son regard. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée répondit-elle franchement. Tu devrais plutôt aller retrouver Lorelei. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as avec Lorelei ? m'exclamai-je, agacé. »

« Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. C'est ta fiancée Sirius. Ta _fiancée_. Alors arrête de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, et de passer voir ton ex à l'improviste comme ça. Pour toi c'est juste de l'amitié, mais si tu continues Sirius, on va toutes les deux finir par croire qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? murmurai-je en faisant un pas vers elle. »

« La question ne se pose pas. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? insistai-je en me rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce que moins de 10 centimètres ne nous séparent. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe de trouble intense chez elle.

« Je replongerais sûrement finit-elle par admettre dans un chuchotement. »

Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle leva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime murmurai-je. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle tourna la tête et me repoussa gentiment.

« Je ne peux pas Sirius. Tu es fiancé. »

« Quoi, tu ne m'aimes plus ? demandai-je anxieux. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu vas te marier, et je refuse d'être ta maîtresse. Je mérite mieux que des 5 à 7 dans des hôtels miteux. Je dois te demander de partir. »

« Erin… »

« S'il te plaît me coupa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

* * *

« Tu QUOI ? s'exclama Lily hors d'elle le lendemain. »

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais répétai-je. »

Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large. James me grimaça.

« Content de t'avoir connu mec murmura-t-il. »

« TOI ! fit Lily en pointant un index accusateur vers moi. Tu… Tu… Merlin, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer l'étendue de ta connerie ! Je t'avais dit de la laisser tranquille, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est de courir lui avouer ton amour ? Mais tu es DEBILE ! C'est pas possible d'être débile à ce point ! Elle venait de se faire larguer Sirius, et crois-moi, ton aveu était la dernière des choses à faire ! Elle avait besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, se rendre compte que te laisser épouser Lorelei était une erreur grossière, qu'elle t'aimait encore, que tu l'aimais encore et que votre histoire devait obligatoirement finir par un mariage sur une plage, des dizaines de gosses jouant dans votre jardin et vous heureux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! »

James et moi lui envoyâmes un regard choqué.

« Waouh. Tu y as vraiment pensé tous les jours depuis notre rupture hein ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le problème Sirius ! Le problème, c'est que tu es toujours fiancée à une femme que tu n'aimes pas, sous le prétexte foireux que tu devais « bien faire les choses » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts – ce dont, entre nous, tu ne t'étais jamais préoccupé auparavant – et que maintenant je vais devoir ramer pour que Erin oublie cette petite incartade ou même te la pardonne ! Sirius, je t'en supplie, romps une bonne fois pour toutes avec Lorelei ! Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne l'aies pas déjà fait ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? »

« Et bien, si je lui dis que je la quitte pour retourner avec mon ex, elle va non seulement m'émasculer, mais aussi me découper en morceaux et les faire brûler avant de disperser mes cendres au-dessus de la mer. Je sais, elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est extrêmement rancunière. Donc si tu permets, je me fais à l'idée de mourir avant de lui annoncer. Ça, et le fait que si je veux revenir avec Erin, il me faudra probablement faire enfermer Bellatrix puisqu'elle a juré de la tuer si je manifestais la moindre intention de faire d'elle ma femme. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me bourrer la gueule, puisque comme Regulus me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. »

* * *

POV Erin.

Putain, ce que je pouvais détester ma mère ! Elle m'avait inculquée des principes moraux débiles, du genre « Je ne couche pas avec un homme marié » - car il le serait bientôt, marié – et je m'y étais tenue. J'avais repoussé Sirius en sachant que nous n'aurions vraisemblablement pas d'autre chance. Même si je l'aimais toujours. Parce que je l'aimais toujours, je ne pouvais pas me contenter du rôle de maîtresse. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais été élevée. Je n'étais peut-être pas Lorelei McGill, mais j'étais une putain de débutante. Je méritais mieux.

Je me traînai au boulot, pas convaincue pour deux sous. J'avais déjà rendu tous mes articles. Je m'emmerdais à cent sous de l'heure. Prise d'une inspiration subite, je rédigeai ma démission que je déposai sur le bureau du boss suprême. Elle prendrait effet à minuit. Je sortis du siège de Sorcière Hebdo, le cœur léger.

Je flânai tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse quand un gus me fourra un prospectus dans la main.

« Ouverture d'une agence de voyage ! brailla-t-il. 50 pour cent de réduction sur les voyages à destination de l'Europe aujourd'hui, opération de lancement ! Profitez-en ! »

En temps normal, j'aurais jeté le prospectus dans une poubelle. Mais j'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en main, et un voyage me paraissait une excellente idée. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas décidé vers la nouvelle agence de voyage et réservai une croisière en Méditerranée d'une durée totale d'un mois. Londres me tapait sur les nerfs. Je n'avais jamais aimé vivre en ville, j'étais une fille de la campagne. J'étais née pour courir pieds nus dans les champs.

J'embarquerais le lendemain. Je passai prévenir mes parents, qui n'eurent pas l'air ravi par ma décision (quel doux euphémisme) mais l'acceptèrent à condition que je leur envoie un hibou par semaine minimum. Thomas se marra et déclara que j'étais décidément pleine de surprise.

Vint ensuite le plus dur : prévenir les autres. Je crus que Lily allait me décapiter quand je lui annonçai que je partais en vacances pendant un mois, mais elle se retint et parvint même à me sourire et à me souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? se plaignit-elle. »

« Vivre Lils. Tout simplement. »

J'embrassai Harry sur le front, et partis. Remus était à Poudlard, on était en pleine semaine, Peter travaillait aussi. Je passai donc voir Ellen, qui en devint folle de jalousie.

« Tu te rends compte du nombre de beaux mecs que tu vas pouvoir te taper maintenant que tu es célibataire ? Putain, moi aussi j'aimerais être riche, jeune et belle et partir sur un coup de tête. »

« Tu _es_ riche jeune et belle lui rappelai-je. »

« Mais mariée intervint Samuel, qui passa en coup de vent dans le salon. Mon amour, tu as vu ma cravate bleue ? »

« Au sale répondit laconiquement Ellen. Mets la grise avec des rayures. »

Il lui souffla un baiser et repartit. Je les regardai, envieuse. Tout le monde autour de moi trouvait le grand amour. Putain de karma à la con quand même.

* * *

J'étais en train de préparer ma valise quand le feu de ma cheminée ronfla. Je me rendis dans le salon pour y découvrir la tête de Tom.

« J'ai Sirius bourré dans mon bar déclara-t-il d'emblée. »

« Oui, et bien ce n'est pas mon problème rétorquai-je. Il a une fiancée, t'as qu'à l'appeler elle. »

« Erin. Il ne m'a même pas autorisé à appeler James. Il est complètement fait, et refuse de dormir à l'auberge. »

Je soupirai.

« J'arrive. »

* * *

Je débarquais au Chaudron Baveur 3 minutes plus tard. Sirius leva son verre en me voyant arriver.

« Erin, ma chérie ! beugla-t-il. »

« Je ne suis pas ta chérie Sirius. »

« Même avec le taux d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang ? »

« _Surtout_ avec le taux d'alcool que tu as dans le sang. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi dis-je en le tirant de son tabouret. » (5)

La scène avait comme un air de déjà vu.

« J'ai pas mes clés fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Par les chaussettes de Dumbledore ! Ce fumier l'avait fait exprès ! Je fulminai pendant un bon moment avant de me résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à le ramener chez moi. Il continuait de sourire. Bon sang, j'avais envie de le tuer.

Une fois devant chez moi, j'ouvris mon sac pour trouver mes clés quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me raidis.

« Lâche-moi Sirius fis-je froidement. »

« J'ai pas enviiiiiie. »

« Sirius. »

« C'est moi ! fit-il d'un ton fier. »

« Ôte. Tes. Sales. Pattes. »

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et se rapprocha dangereusement. Je sentis son souffle à mon oreille.

« Vraiment ? murmura-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et trouvai enfin mes clés. J'ouvris la porte et entrai, Sirius sur mes talons. Il regarda avec intérêt mon appartement, et tomba sur ma valise, ouverte au milieu du salon.

« Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il. »

« Oui. »

« On peut savoir où ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Si j'ai besoin de te joindre ? »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de me joindre Sirius. »

« Ça tu n'en sais rien. »

« Arrête ! criai-je soudain. T'en as pas marre de ce jeu débile ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Sirius ? Te marier avec Lorelei ou coucher avec moi ? Décide-toi bordel ! »

« Là, maintenant, tout de suite fit-il en retrouvant par miracle toute sa sobriété, j'ai envie de toi. »

Il avança d'un pas vers moi. Je ne reculai pas et soutins son regard.

« Une nuit Erin dit-il en me faisant face. Rien qu'une nuit. C'est tout ce que je te demande ajouta-t-il en faisant un autre pas vers moi. Fous tes principes à la poubelle, juste une nuit dit-il en se rapprochant encore de moi. S'il te plaît murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule. »

Je frissonnai à ce contact. Sirius s'enhardit et fit glisser ses mains de mes épaules jusqu'à ma taille. Il me regarda dans les yeux et attendit ma réponse.

« Une nuit capitulai-je dans un murmure. »

Il m'entraîna dans un baiser brutal et passionné. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'attendais que ça depuis qu'on s'était revu.

* * *

Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva le lit vide. Erin était partie.

* * *

(1) A l'origine, le chanson dit « dix années de moins ». Mais bon, ça collait pas vraiment.

(2) Pas sûre que ce soit le terme exact, mais Wikipedia n'a pas su répondre à ma question. Enfin, vous voyez, le truc qui protège le clavier, qu'on relève et sur lequel on met les partitions.

(3) Poème de Louis Aragon, chanté notamment par Serge Reggiani, Georges Brassens et Françoise Hardy.

(4) Chopin.

(5) Cette réplique n'est pas de moi, elle est de Pauline et Hélo, dans leur fic « les Candidates ». Elles m'ont gentiment autorisée à la réutiliser. Merci les filles ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, je ne touche rien avec cette histoire.

Chapitre un peu moins… fun ? Des souvenirs de mes cours d'éco me sont revenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Under pressure (1)

* * *

Juillet

* * *

POV Erin.

« Londres me voici ! hurla Jill accrochée à la balustrade. »

J'éclatai de rire. Jill se retourna vers moi, souriant à pleines dents.

« Je compte sur toi pour me faire découvrir la capitale anglaise NMA. »

NMA. Acronyme de nouvelle meilleure amie. Jill et moi nous étions rencontrées un jour sur le bateau et ne nous étions plus quittées. Elle avait tout fait pour me remonter le moral et m'encourager dans mes flirts et aventures sans lendemain.

« Tu es au courant qu'on débarque à Douvres ? »

« Chou, tant que j'arrive dans un endroit où il y a des sublimes mecs habillés en Burberry et qui conduisent à gauche, je me fous bien d'arriver à Douvres ou à Trifouillis-les-Oies. Allez, viens, on va bientôt arriver ! »

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna en riant vers nos cabines. Jill était rousse, américaine et exubérante. Elle était aussi très facile à vivre, ce qui me changeait.

Nous posâmes le pied à terre. Jill poussa un sifflement strident.

« Putaaaaaaaaaaaaain, ça fait pas deux secondes que je suis en Angleterre et j'ai déjà vu un demi-dieu. C'est décidé, je m'installe ici. Pourquoi il me fait coucou ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois qu'il va s'agenouiller et me demander en mariage, m'avouant qu'il est follement amoureux de moi depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vue, c'est-à-dire il y a approximativement deux secondes et demie ? fit-elle surexcitée. »

« C'est Remus répondis-je doucement. »

« Remus ? Tu le connais ? Et ben ma vieille, on peut dire que tu t'emmerdes pas. Et tu le gardes pour toi toute seule, espèce d'égoïste, au lieu d'en faire profiter les copines ? fit-elle semblant de se vexer. C'est pas bien ça. »

« C'est un ami. _Juste_ un ami. »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de me le faire ? demanda-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

« Erin ! lança Remus en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant à l'étouffer. Tu nous as manqués ! »

« Je sais répondis-je en riant. Je suis irremplaçable. Remus, voici Jill. Jill, Remus. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire éblouissant. Remus parut quelque peu décontenancé par cet accueil et lui serra maladroitement la main.

« Alors fis-je en m'accrochant à son bras, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Lily m'a expressément ordonné de venir te chercher à ta descente de bateau et te ramener illico chez elle pour que tu lui racontes tout. »

« Je peux aller déposer mes affaires chez moi quand même ? me suis-je gentiment moquée. »

J'aperçus une silhouette familière à travers la foule. Elle me fixait. Mon sourire se fana.

« Remus fis-je d'une voix hachée, tu veux bien être un amour et déposer mes valises chez moi ? Je vous rejoindrais au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette. L'air arrogant et les cheveux noirs étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de lui et lançai d'une voix forte :

« Bonjour Regulus. »

* * *

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste nonchalant qui me rappelait Sirius.

« Erin fit-il d'un ton neutre, presque indifférent. »

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? m'enquis-je poliment. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? esquiva-t-il. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Regulus. Si tu veux me parler, envoies-moi un hibou et on conviendra d'un rendez-vous dis-je en faisant volte-face. »

« Erin, attend ! fit-il en m'attrapant par le bras. S'il te plaît. C'est important. »

« Alors crache le morceau ! dis-je avec un mouvement d'humeur. »

« Il est malheureux lâcha-t-il. Depuis que tu es partie, il boit comme un trou, il s'engueule avec tout le monde. Bon sang, il s'est disputé avec James ! James bordel de merde, tu comprends ça Erin ? Il perd complètement les pédales. Lorelei va le larguer, ça lui pend au nez, alors je t'en supplie, une fois que ce sera fait, reprends-le et qu'on n'en parle plus. Il est en train de se perdre, et personne ne peut rien y faire. Il a toujours eu un certain don pour foutre sa vie en l'air commenta-t-il en essayant de noyer sa peur sous un flot de sarcasme. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il me rendit mon regard. Il avait les yeux verts. D'un beau vert clair, qui tirait vers le gris. Je poussai un long et profond soupir.

« Je ne vais pas m'en mêler Regulus. Si Sirius avait voulu m'avoir dans sa vie, il n'avait qu'à rester. Il est parti, ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie ne me regarde plus. En aucune manière que ce soit. »

Il parut scandalisé.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Erin ! Lui tourner le dos et prétendre que ce n'est plus ton problème ! »

« Vraiment ? répliquai-je. Alors regarde-moi, je vais te planter là et te laisser te démerder avec ton frère fis-je en tournant les talons. »

« Il ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi il était parti ? »

La question me fit me raidir.

« Je ne me suis jamais abaissée à le lui demander rétorquai-je, hautaine. »

« Et bien tu aurais dû. Tu aurais appris que les lettres anonymes de menace que tu recevais étaient de Bellatrix, et que le jour où il est parti, elle est passée chez vous. Elle lui a dit, je cite « Si cette sale pute prend le nom de Black, sois sûr que je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne survive pas à la sortie de l'église. Quitte-la et je l'épargnerais. » Très instructif, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant toujours à mon dos. »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je le scrutais, attendant l'éclat de rire montrant que malgré mes bientôt 21 ans, j'étais toujours aussi naïve. Mais rien ne vint. Regulus soutint mon regard sans faillir.

« Putain de bordel de merde murmurai-je pour moi-même. »

Je passai une main sur mon visage, encaissant le choc comme je pouvais. Je mis quelques minutes à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

« Ça ne change rien Regulus dis-je fermement. Il a choisi d'épouser Lorelei. Il n'en avait clairement plus rien à foutre de moi. »

« Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que tu allais revenir dans sa vie. »

« Arrête de prendre sa défense fis-je sèchement. Il n'a qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. »

Il eut un sourire triste.

« Ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand il sera marié Erin. »

Il tourna les talons et disparut.

* * *

Je m'efforçai de respirer profondément, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de monter et me composait un visage souriant et détendu, comme une vacancière tout juste rentrée. Je frappai à la porte. Lily ouvrit.

« Erin ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi. »

« C'est moi fis-je avec un petit sourire. Ça va ? »

« On s'en fout de moi fit-elle en écartant ma question d'un geste de la main. Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Vraiment tout ? me moquai-je. Parce qu'il y a des détails vraiment scabreux… »

Elle me fila un coup de coude avant d'éclater de rire et de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Bon sang ce que tu es bronzée dit James en écartant sa femme et en m'enlaçant à son tour. Je suis jaloux. Mon amour, on peut partir en croisière pendant un mois nous aussi ? »

« Tu as le mal de mer lui rappela calmement Lily. »

James haussa les épaules. Peter me gratifia d'une tape sur la joue avant de s'excuser – il rencontrait les parents de Rebecca aujourd'hui, et avait juste fait un saut pour me revoir. L'amour lui allait bien décidai-je en l'observant. Il avait minci, perdant ses rondeurs d'adolescent, et la barbe le faisait paraître plus vieux.

Remus arriva avec Jill. Elle le dévorait du regard. Lily et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens avant de délibérément changer de place pour les laisser côte à côte pendant le dîner.

Ils semblèrent totalement occulter notre présence. Ils parlaient avec animation de sujets aussi variés que la reproduction des Strangulots ou le dernier livre de Fifi la Folle en passant par le Quidditch. Jill n'aurait finalement peut-être pas besoin de squatter chez moi.

Je me levai au bout d'un moment.

« Mes parents m'attendent fis-je devant le regard interrogateur de mes amis. Je dois y aller. »

Je transplanai.

* * *

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Maman ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Bizarre. Normalement, elle se précipite au moindre bruit dans l'entrée. Je passai dans la cuisine.

« Maman ? »

Personne. J'entrai alors dans le salon. Papa leva la tête. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux tristes.

« Elle est partie. »

« Quoi ? »

Je m'agenouillai au pied de son fauteuil.

« Je suis rentré du boulot, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait. »

Merlin nous protège. Je pris Papa dans mes bras. Il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

« Thomas bordel de putain de merde, espèce de connard à la manque, pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, montre que t'es pas qu'un connard de playboy débile et réponds à ce putain de coup de fil ! »

Je deviens très vulgaire quand je suis stressée. Thomas finit par décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Thomas ! »

« Erin, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller à 4 heures du mat' ! me menaça-t-il. »

« Maman s'est barrée. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai eu un bug. J'ai cru entendre que notre mère avait quitté le domicile familial et notre père par la même occasion. »

« Et en emportant l'argenterie complétai-je. »

« Je rentre par le premier Portoloin annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher brutalement. »

J'aurais mieux fait de rester en vacances.

* * *

POV Sirius.

Matin. J'aime pas le matin. C'est trop tôt dans la journée. Je grognai en réchauffant le café et les toasts. Je m'emparai de la Gazette et commençai à feuilleter le journal. Economie, rien à foutre, je passe, Affaires Etrangères, idem, Politique, re-idem. Aha, supplément people. Oui. Bon. On s'amuse comme on peut. Lily et moi avons des discussions très philosophiques sur les célébrités du monde sorcier ensuite.

Je manquai recracher ma gorgée de café en lisant les gros titres.

« MARIE-ALIENOR O'HARA QUITTE LE DOMICILE FAMILIAL ! »

Bordel. Je survolai l'article, racoleur au possible (normal, il était signé Rita Skeeter. Une vraie commère, déjà à Poudlard.).

Je m'agenouillai devant la cheminée et appelai Erin. Elle n'était pas chez elle. J'essayai chez ses parents.

« Résidence O'Hara, Mandy à votre service fit une elfe d'une voix fluette. »

« Erin est là ? »

« Miss O'Hara n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Puis-je prendre un message ? »

« Elle n'est pas disponible ou elle ne veut pas me voir ? »

« Puis-je prendre un message ? répéta l'elfe en ignorant ma question. »

« Demandez-lui de me rappeler aussitôt que possible. »

« Très bien. C'est de la part de ? »

« Sirius Black. »

« Très bien. Miss O'Hara va… »

« Laisse Mandy, je vais m'en occuper coupa la voix d'Erin. »

L'elfe lui laissa sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

« Comment tu vas ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« La prochaine fois que tu as une question aussi débile à me poser, envoie-moi un hibou plutôt que de gâcher mon temps inutilement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot, je dois empêcher ma mère de récupérer la moitié de l'argent de ma famille. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu lui rappelai-je alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour partir. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle me regarda froidement.

« A ton avis ? rétorqua-t-elle. Ma mère se barre après 25 ans de mariage, sans aucune explication, et ton frère me casse sérieusement les couilles que je n'ai pas. Oh, et je viens de découvrir que les McGill sont à deux doigts de lancer une OPA (2) sur l'entreprise familiale, mais à part ça, tout va bien ! Et toi, quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle presque méchamment. »

« Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? bredouillai-je. »

« Sirius. Pas. Le. Temps m'asséna-t-elle avant de me laisser comme un con dans ma cheminée. »

* * *

Je débarquai chez Regulus 5 minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Erin ? m'écriai-je. »

Il leva posément les yeux de son roman.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Regulus le prévins-je d'une voix menaçante. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On s'est croisés et on a parlé. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a carrément jeté tout à l'heure et a dit que tu lui cassais les couilles. »

« Vocabulaire très imagé commenta-t-il calmement. Elle est un peu excessive, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai _pu_ mentionner la raison pour laquelle tu l'avais quittée. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et envisageai sérieusement de tuer mon frère. Lequel, en voyant ma réaction, eut l'air de se foutre de ma gueule intérieurement.

« Tu…Tu… tu QUOI ? finis-je par éclater. »

« Oh, je t'en prie fit-il sur un ton presque ennuyé. Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Et avant que tu ne me hurles dessus, je te rappelle que c'était toi qui étais sensé le lui dire. Tu ne l'as pas fait, alors je me suis dévoué. Autre chose ? »

« Tu fais chier Regulus. »

« Comme si tu venais de le découvrir répliqua-t-il simplement avant de se replonger dans son roman. »

* * *

Lorelei m'envoya un hibou pour qu'on se retrouve chez moi vers 20 heures. Je l'attendais patiemment en faisant les mots croisés de la Gazette. Elle arriva en avance. Je l'accueillis avec un sourire.

« Sirius, il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette expression n'augurait rien de bon. Elle posa son sac sur une chaise et inspira profondément.

« Voilà. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée, mais cette histoire avec O'Hara m'a fait réfléchir, et je me suis dit que si c'était vraiment fini entre vous, tu m'en aurais parlé, parce que ça ne voudrait plus rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait m'asséna-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Aucun de vous n'a mentionné ce _petit_ détail. Alors tout ce qu'on avait ensemble, ça ne signifiait plus rien. Nos quasi-deux ans ensemble, ta demande en mariage… Mais j'étais prête à te pardonner, à repartir de zéro ajouta-t-elle, mélancolique. Et il y a eu ce dîner chez mes parents, où mon père t'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on commençait à faire des enfants. Tu as dit bientôt. Sans même me consulter. Je ne veux pas d'enfants Sirius fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'aime pas les enfants. Mais tu n'as jamais pris la peine de me demander mon avis sur la question. C'est là que je me suis dit qu'effectivement, on ferait peut-être mieux de tout arrêter. Et puis j'ai rencontré Chris. Et là ça a fait tilt. Le coup de foudre. Je suis désolée répéta-t-elle en guettant ma réaction. »

Je restai silencieux un moment.

« Chris… comme dans Christopher Rich ? »

Elle acquiesça. Décidément, Rich et moi étions destinés à partager les mêmes filles. Je me levai de ma chaise. J'embrassai Lorelei sur le front.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Lore. Promis. Je vais juste foutre mon poing dans la gueule de ce connard, et j'en resterais là. Et je te rembourserai la moitié des frais engagés. »

« Non. Je suis assez grande pour assumer seule mes décisions Sirius. »

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

« J'aurais aimé que ça finisse autrement souffla-t-elle. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Si tu connais une bonne façon de finir une histoire, je suis preneur. »

* * *

Evidemment, ce fut en pleine page le lendemain. Je tins ma parole et ne fis que foutre un poing dans la gueule d'ange de Rich. Mais je ne parvins pas à me décider si je faisais ça pour Erin ou pour Lorelei.

* * *

Lily me sauta dessus et me serra à m'étouffer.

« Enfin ! lâcha-t-elle extatique. »

James, plus sobrement, se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Remus m'accorda un clin d'œil.

« Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape de ton plan brillant pour reconquérir Erin O'Hara ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je déteste prévoir à l'avance rétorquai-je. »

Lily sembla lire dans mes pensées.

« Je te préviens, si tu te pointes la bouche en cœur avec un bouquet de fleur, elle te le fera manger par les narines me prévint-elle. »

« Mais naaaaaaan fit Remus en secouant la tête. Elle lui éclatera de rire et lui claquera la porte au nez, mais c'est tout. »

« On parie ? »

« Avec plaisir Potter. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Je les regardai bizarrement.

« De toute façon, vous ne le saurez jamais, puisque je ne vais pas le faire. Pour l'instant, je ne fais rien. Je vous rappelle quand même que je viens de me faire larguer à moins d'un mois de mon mariage fis-je ironique. »

Ils se regardèrent, vaguement honteux. Très vaguement. Harry fit diversion en jetant sa Sophie (3) à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Moi, je sais ce que tu pourrais faire déclara Peter tout à trac. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Loin de se démonter, il expliqua.

« Erin est une fille. Jusque là, tu suis ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Bon. Je vais partir du principe – et ne me tues pas pour cette généralisation Lily – que toutes les filles sont romantiques. Ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa tout au fond d'elles-mêmes. Alors tu fais un grand geste stupide et romantique pour son anniversaire. »

Il y eut un silence. Une colonie d'anges passa, accompagnée de tous leurs potes ailés.

« Pete, tu es un génie finis-je par déclarer. Je sais _exactement_ ce que je vais faire. »

* * *

Août.

POV Erin.

« Je ne peux pas Erin. Désolé. »

Je contemplai mon interlocuteur avec stupéfaction.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre les McGill à dos en ce moment. »

« Bordel Jonas, tu fais chier ! grommelai-je. Je me démène pour sauver ma famille de la ruine, et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas m'aider ? Sérieusement, si toi tu ne peux pas, qui le peut ? Personne n'a assez de couilles pour lancer une contre OPA ! »

« Oh, si. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait s'associer à toi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? fis-je sarcastique»

Il soutint mon regard.

« Vraiment. »

« Et peut-on savoir comment se nomme cette merveille ? »

« Sirius Black répondit-il simplement. »

Je manquai m'étouffer de stupeur.

« Black ? répétai-je incrédule. Jonas, qu'est-ce que tu as fumé avant notre rendez-vous ? »

« Erin, je t'aime bien, vraiment. Mais sois réaliste, une contre OPA à l'OPA des McGill menée par une fille, elle a une chance sur 10 000 d'aboutir. Thomas aurait mieux fait de s'en occuper – non, je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités fit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement alors que je bondissais hors de ma chaise. Mais je t'explique comment fonctionne le monde des affaires sorcières. Personne ne voudra te suivre sur ce coup-là. Aucun des anciens en tout cas. Abraxas Malefoy est un vieux con, et son fils ne vaut pas mieux. Lestrange refusera de traiter avec toi, tout comme Dolohov, Nott, et Sommers. Potter s'est retiré des affaires, Darcy ne traite qu'avec des Moldus, Prince ne va pas tarder à claquer, Hoster est au fond du trou. Selwyn ne gère plus ses affaires lui-même. Et Londubat n'est pas de taille dit-il en énumérant les quatorze familles (4). Non, il ne te reste que Black. Il est jeune, audacieux, et n'a rien à perdre. C'est ton meilleur atout. »

Bordel.

* * *

« C'est quand même pas de pot cette OPA qui nous tombe dessus commenta Thomas alors que je lui faisais un compte-rendu de mon rendez-vous avec Jonas Prewett. Juste après que Maman s'est barrée. »

Je le regardai avec mépris.

« Pitié Thomas, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris que tout était lié ? Maman a conclu un deal avec les McGill. Elle se barrait, Papa sombrait, et eux lançait une OPA. Comme elle possède 10 pour cent des voix, elle ramassait de quoi vivre tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors qu'en divorçant, elle devait renoncer à ses parts. Simple, mais efficace. »

Thomas secoua la tête.

« Attends, on parle de Maman là. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressé aux affaires de Papa. Elle est incapable de monter un coup pareil, elle n'y connait rien. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée ? »

Un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard.

« Logan ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation. »

« Lui ou un autre, quelle importance ? Je vais leur faire regretter d'être nés à ces fils de pute répondis-je férocement. »

* * *

POV Sirius.

« Monsieur, votre rendez-vous de 14 heures est arrivé fit Carpenter, le secrétaire de la société. »

« Faites entrer, Carpenter dis-je en contemplant Londres de ma fenêtre, tournant le dos à la porte. »

Le siège de la société Black Entreprises. était situé en plein cœur du quartier sorcier de Londres. Je côtoyais chaque jour Malefoy, Londubat et autres Sang-Purs. Je soupirai. La porte s'ouvrit et mon rendez-vous entra. Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à Erin. Mon cœur eut un raté. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur moldu et arborait un chignon strict à la McGonagall. Il ne lui manquait plus que des talons pour compléter sa tenue de parfaite business woman.

« Erin constatai-je d'un ton égal. »

« Je ne m'adresse pas à mon ex dit-elle, mais au président de Black Entreprises. en tant que directrice exécutive adjointe de O'Hara & Son. »

« Ah fis-je platement. Et bien, vas-y. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Les McGill ont lancé une OPA sur nous. »

Oui, j'étais au courant. La presse en avait fait ses gorges chaudes pendant des jours. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec moi.

« Je veux que tu sois mon chevalier blanc (5) lança-t-elle. »

Je la regardai, bouche bée. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle connaissait ce terme.

« Pourquoi moi ? demandai-je pour gagner du temps. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide répliqua-t-elle. Aucune des autres 14 familles ne me suivra. Toi, tu en as les moyens, et tu peux même en profiter pour te venger de Lorelei. On t'accorde 25 pour cent des parts de l'entreprise. Thomas et moi avons établi un plan en 4 ans pour augmenter les bénéfices d'environ 30 pour cent annuels. A terme, c'est une opération rentable financièrement et économiquement. Si tu lances une contre OPA, tu gagnes aussi le respect des autres familles, et peut-être même leur soutien pour les prochaines élections au Conseil. Chef des Quatorze, ça ferait bien sur ton CV, non ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à obtenir répondis-je. »

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je te laisse le dossier. Etudie-le, et tu me dis ce que tu en penses. »

Elle sortit.

* * *

Je la recontactai le lendemain. Elle accepta de me voir immédiatement. Elle me rejoignit aux Trois Balais.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle après m'avoir salué. »

« Tu prends une Bieraubeurre ? »

Elle acquiesça, tendue. Elle était nerveuse. Je le sentais. Elle me regardait avec une anxiété qu'elle tentait de camoufler de son mieux.

« J'ai été très étonné par ton dossier avouai-je une fois les boissons sur la table. C'était bien ficelé, clair. Tes remarques étaient très pertinentes. Ça m'a surpris. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'une greluche qu'on marie pour se donner de l'importance rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Je posai la main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en affaires. »

« Je ne laisse jamais aux hommes le soin de s'occuper des affaires familiales répliqua-t-elle. »

Et pan pour Lorelei ! Je souris.

« C'est oui jetai-je soudainement. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en retenant sa respiration. »

« A une condition précisai-je. »

Son enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflé.

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu accepteras ton cadeau d'anniversaire sans protester. Aucune plainte, aucune protestation, aucune question, rien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce… »

« Oui ou non ? la coupai-je. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu crois vraiment que je foutrais ma famille et mon héritage en l'air par pur orgueil ? »

* * *

POV Erin.

La réunion avait lieu dans les locaux de la distillerie des McGill. Thomas était parti à l'heure. Moi non. J'avais décidé d'arriver délibérément en retard. Histoire de foutre tout de suite un coup au moral de l'adversaire. Je marchai jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

« Lady Erin O'Hara annonça le secrétaire. »

J'entrai la tête haute dans la pièce. J'attendis quelques secondes. Finalement, Wallace McGill se leva. Les autres l'imitèrent.

« Messieurs les saluai-je froidement. Vous pouvez vous assoir. »

J'étais une femme. Ce qui semblait être un handicap, j'en avais fait un avantage. J'étais une femme, et je ne laisserais aucun des hommes présents dans cette salle oublier le respect qui m'était dû, en tant que telle, et surtout en tant que Lady.

Je pris place en bout de table. Je faisais face au patriarche McGill, le grand-père de Logan. Mais je ne m'assis pas. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

« Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'OPA hostile lancée par le groupe McGill contre la société O'Hara & Son. La parole est à Logan McGill. »

Je m'assis tandis que Logan se levait. Il parla, parla, parla. Je captai quelques mots de son exposé, tels que « investissement », « fusion d'entreprise », et autres termes barbants avec lesquels j'avais grandi, et que j'aurais aimé ne plus jamais entendre. Je le fixai froidement. Quand il eut fini, je ne posai qu'une seule question.

« Dites-moi Mr McGill, combien exactement avez-vous proposé à ma mère pour qu'elle s'empare de données confidentielles et qu'elle vous les remette ? Simple curiosité l'assurai-je avec un sourire froid. »

Mal à l'aise, il bredouilla. Il finit par se rassoir. Je me levai alors.

« Messieurs McGill, je vous remercie de vous intéresser autant à notre… modeste société. Mais Mr Black ici présent a lancé une contre OPA sur notre entreprise. Je pense donc qu'il est inutile de nous attarder davantage. Bonne fin de journée. »

« Nous n'avons pas été prévenus de l'initiative de Black ! protesta John McGill. »

« Elle vous a pourtant été notifiée par courrier recommandé avec accusé de réception lui répondit Sirius, prenant pour la première fois la parole. Autre chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant. »

Ils étaient sonnés. Je me permis un sourire victorieux avant de tourner les talons en compagnie de Sirius et Thomas.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Erin ! lança Lily en levant son verre de champagne. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me tendit un paquet. Je l'ouvris.

« Lily murmurai-je dans un souffle. »

Elle fit un sourire victorieux. Je reposai précautionneusement le paquet sur la table et me levai pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour le dénicher ? m'exclamai-je. »

« Le talent répondit-elle mystérieusement. »

« Les … variations… Goldberg déchiffra Remus en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir les lettres effacées par le temps. C'est tout ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête ? Un 33 tours ? »

« Blasphème ! m'exclamai-je en prenant un air horrifié. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel 33 tours. Ce vinyle, mon cher Lupin, est une édition rarissime, celle du premier enregistrement des variations Goldberg par le Maître, en 55. (6) »

« Le Maître ? s'enquit James en se penchant pour voir le vinyle. »

Je lui assénai une tape sur la main qu'il tendait vers mon cadeau.

« Pas touche ! Tu vas l'abîmer ! le grondai-je avant d'ajouter avec emphase : le Maître. Le plus grand pianiste depuis Liszt ! Glenn Gould fis-je avec ferveur. Un génie à l'état pur. Personne n'a jamais joué Bach comme lui. C'est à pleurer tellement c'est beau. »

Remus haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Puis secoua la tête, l'air de dire qu'il me laissait à mes délires. Il me tendit son cadeau.

« C'est pas grand-chose me prévint-il. Mais j'ai pensé que… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, je lui avais sauté dessus pour l'assaillir de bisous.

« Remus, je t'aime, je t'adore, je te voue un culte ! déclarai-je. »

Il éclata de rire et me serra dans ses bras. Je m'empressai d'enfiler le tee-shirt qu'il m'avait offert. Un tee-shirt blanc, qui arborait fièrement la mention « Erin Go Bragh » en vert.

« Le mien maintenant ! lança Jill impatiente. »

Je déchirai le papier cadeau et découvrit une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et écarquillai les yeux.

« T'es pas bien ? lançai-je à Jill. Un billet d'avion open pour un tour du monde ?! »

« T'as pas arrêté d'en parler pendant la croisière. A quel point tu regrettais de ne pas avoir « découvert le monde » fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. De ne pas avoir voyagé davantage. Alors j'ai fait jouer mes relations. Joyeux Anniversaire ! conclut-elle en souriant. »

* * *

POV Sirius

« Quelqu'un reveut du gâteau ? demanda Lily. »

Remus étouffa un bâillement et amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

« Non, merci, je suis crevé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Jill l'imita immédiatement. Je vis Erin et Lily échanger un sourire ravi. Elles essayaient de caser Remus depuis des années, mais personne n'avait retenu son attention. Remus était prudent, méfiant même. Il avait bien sûr eu son lot d'aventures, mais rien de sérieux. Sa lycanthropie était un obstacle à toute vie amoureuse prétendait-il. Conneries répliquait Erin. Lily approuvait Erin dans des termes moins tranchés, mais tout aussi clairs.

Remus me lança un regard très éloquent. Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête. Il me sourit en réponse.

Nous prîmes rapidement congé, voyant que James et Lily avaient besoin d'intimité. Nous avions squatté sans cesse ces dernières semaines, entre le retour d'Erin, l'anniversaire de Harry, celui d'Erin, notre victoire sur les McGill que nous avions fêtée chez eux. Ils nous adoraient, mais ils en avaient marre de nous voir tout le temps.

« Erin, attends ! l'appelai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner. »

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle portait une petite robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa peau bronzée. Elle me sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau répondis-je simplement. Tu viens ? demandai-je en montrant ma moto, garée sur le trottoir. »

Elle eut une infime hésitation avant d'accepter. Elle dédaigna la main que je lui tendais pour l'aider à monter sur la moto et s'installa en amazone. Par pure habitude, elle appuya sa joue contre mon épaule quand elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous frissonnâmes tous deux à ce contact.

Je songeai à toutes les fois où nous étions partis, sur un coup de tête, en ballade. Juste tous les deux. Elle chantait une chanson en français qui parlait d'une Harley-Davidson. Plus rien n'importait. Il y avait nous, et le reste du monde. Lily appelait ça nos virées Bonnie and Clyde. Erin n'avait pas totalement tort quand elle m'avait accusé de préférer sa moto à elle. J'aimais ma moto. Mais j'aimais encore plus quand Erin était derrière moi. Elle était la seule à comprendre pleinement la liberté que je ressentais dans ces moments-là, loin de tout et surtout de tout le monde. Je n'avais jamais laissé une autre fille monter sur cette moto. Ni Lily, ni Lorelei, ni personne. « La moto n'est pas pour les gens heureux avait-elle dit un jour. Quand tu es heureux, tu ne ressens pas le besoin de tout plaquer pour aller faire mumuse avec la mort à chaque tournant. On doit être particulièrement tordus pour aimer ça avait-elle ajouté après réflexion. »

Et nous l'étions. Particulièrement tordus je veux dire. Elle moins que moi, mais elle l'était quand même. Le modèle familial qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux n'était pas sain. Bien sûr, ses parents l'aimaient, (ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus que ce que mes propres parents avaient fait), mais ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer. Il était de notoriété publique que Gerald O'Hara trompait sa femme à tour de bras, et cette dernière devait affronter les regards entendus et les sourires moqueurs de toute la bonne société magique. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais on ne divorçait pas chez les sorciers. Surtout chez les catholiques. Alors ils étaient restés ensemble, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. « Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux avait cyniquement répondu Erin quand Lily s'était inquiétée de la séparation de ses parents. »

Je fis doucement atterrir la moto.

« Ferme les yeux exigeai-je en me retournant vers elle. »

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse avant d'obtempérer. Je la fis descendre de la moto et la guidai à travers les champs. Je pris sa main, et déposai quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Tu peux ouvrir. »

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle fronça les sourcils, découvrit la clé dans sa paume et comprit.

« Tu es un grand malade déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

* * *

POV Erin.

Ballyhara. Ce taré avait acheté Ballyhara. Le berceau de ma famille, la demeure qui s'était passée de père en fils jusqu'à ce que des soucis financiers obligent mon grand-père à la vendre. Il l'avait regretté jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie, impuissant à convaincre les nouveaux propriétaires de la lui revendre.

Je fis quelques pas vers la maison, incertaine.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais se moqua Sirius gentiment. »

« Elle non. Moi si. »

« Tu vas vraiment partir ? m'interrogea-t-il, une pointe de tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix. »

« Ça dépend. Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

La tête qu'il faisait valait son pesant de Gallions. Je lui souris.

« Je ne pars pas toute seule Sirius. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

« Erin… fit-il d'une voix rauque avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. »

« Je ne te force à rien Sirius. Tu peux parfaitement me dire d'aller me faire voir. »

Il eut un rire sans joie.

« Et foutre en l'air mes chances de te reconquérir ? Je ne peux pas te dire un truc pareil Erin. Mais je ne peux pas venir non plus. Regulus… Regulus a besoin de moi, et puis partir avec toi alors que mon mariage vient juste d'être annulé … Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Skeeter nous harcèle jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ou quoi ? »

« Je ne te force à rien Sirius répétai-je. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas m'attendre non plus ! s'emporta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Erin ? Qu'on continue notre délire Bonnie and Clyde, toi et moi contre le reste du monde ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est toi qui m'as forcée à aller voir Regulus, toi qui m'as dit de reprendre la place qui m'était due dans cette société, toi qui m'as convaincu de faire cette contre-OPA ! Alors ne viens pas me demander ensuite de tout lâcher pour te suivre ! »

Il s'était éloigné sous le coup de la colère et revint vers moi. Il se planta en face de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et ne me fais pas du chantage affectif, ça ne marcherait pas. »

Je faillis m'étouffer d'indignation.

« Tu te trompes d'interlocutrice lui signalai-je avec froideur. Le chantage, c'est le truc de Lorelei, pas le mien. »

Il shoota dans un caillou, passa un main dans ses cheveux et soupira de nouveau.

« Sérieusement, comment on fait pour se disputer à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? C'est ridicule. Fais ce que tu veux de ce billet, pars si ça te chante. Je ne peux pas vraiment te reprocher de faire ce que je t'ai fait l'année dernière. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un crétin Black. Tu sais ça ? D'abord, tu me quittes pour ma sécurité sans même m'en parler, ensuite tu te fiances avec une blondasse d'une fadeur absolue, ensuite tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu te fais larguer, tu m'achètes une maison et tu me dis de vivre ma vie ? Mais tu fais partie de ma vie Sirius ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, on n'a jamais réussi à vivre l'un sans l'autre pendant très longtemps. »

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira contre lui. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser.

« Tu crois qu'on peut recommencer ? demanda-t-il. Y aller progressivement ? »

« Tu viens de m'acheter une maison lui rappelai-je, amusée. Tu appelles ça y aller progressivement ? Non, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'y fasse, nous ne sommes pas faits pour la lenteur ni pour la mesure. »

« Oh, alors il ne serait pas totalement inapproprié que je te demande en mariage là maintenant tout de suite ? plaisanta-t-il. »

« Si. Hautement inapproprié. De toute façon je te dirais non. »

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en se reculant pour voir mon visage. Cap ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

« Cap lui répondis-je d'un ton vibrant de défi. »

Il secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

« Et moi qui croyais que nous avions grandi… commenta-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. »

* * *

Chanson de Queen et David Bowie

Offre publique d'achat.

Non, ce n'est pas une personne. C'est une girafe en plastique qui couine quand on appuie dessus. Vous en avez forcément eu une dans votre prime jeunesse.

Aaaaaaaah, les quatorze familles… un concept né de l'imagination de Robin4, et repris par à peu près tout le monde depuis. Mes 14 familles sont les Malefoy, les Black, les Lestrange, les Potter, les Londubat, les Selwyn, les Sommers, les Dolohov, les Nott, les McGill, les Prince, les Darcy, les Prewett, les Hoster. Ils siègent en conseil, très originalement appelé Conseil des 14, qui a donc un chef. C'est Prince, mais comme dit précédemment, il ne va pas tarder à claquer, il faudra donc en élire un nouveau.

Wikipedia dit :

**Tactiques contre les offres hostiles **

Chevalier Blanc: Consiste à faire lancer une contre OPA concurrente par un tiers allié à l'entreprise, dans ce cas, il convient de faire attention car le chevalier se retrouvera en possession d'une part significative de l'opération d'achat sous différents prétextes.

Aucune idée de la rareté d'un tel vinyle. Suis même pas sûre qu'il existe.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Et j'ai changé quelques petites choses, parce que ç ne collait pas avec la personnalité de Sirius.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bei Mir Bist Du Schön. (1)

* * *

Septembre

POV Sirius

« Quoi ? ai-je rugi, hors de moi. »

Remus se contenta d'un petit sourire narquois. Parfois je me dis qu'il a raté Serpentard de peu.

« Tu te fous de moi ? aboyai-je. »

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, Sirius, fais pas ton chieur ! plaida-t-il. S'il te plaît. »

Et là ce connard me fit sa tête de pauvre loupiot battu et rejeté par ses congénères. Il savait parfaitement que je cédai à chaque fois. Je soupirai, vaincu.

« Je te déteste ! déclarai-je. En plus j'ai un entretien demain avec le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique qui va contrôler la légalité de mon OPA sur les O'Hara, alors me condamner à une nuit blanche, merci, mec. Franchement. »

« Tu vas pas dormir chez Erin ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Hum. Trop étonné pour être honnête. Je connaissais suffisamment bien Remus pour savoir quand il me mentait. Alors c'était ça le plan ? Prétexter vouloir passer la nuit avec Jill – ce dont il ne se priverait sûrement pas – pour m'obliger à aller dormir chez Erin ? Et bien, non, je n'irai pas dormir chez Erin. On s'était remis ensemble il y a un peu plus d'un mois, mais on marchait toujours sur des œufs. On se tenait prudemment à distance l'un de l'autre, évitant de passer trop de temps ensemble. Lily s'était gentiment foutu de moi quand je lui avais dit qu'on y allait lentement.

« Sirius, ni toi ni elle ne savez faire les choses autrement qu'à toute blinde. Vous n'êtes pas patients. Je dois vraiment te rappeler que vous avez emménagé ensemble un mois après votre premier rendez-vous ? Vous brûlez la vie par les deux bouts. Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime. »

Bref. Toujours est-il que je me trouvais désormais devant la porte de l'appartement d'Erin, et que j'hésitais vraiment à frapper. J'y vas t-y, j'y vas t-y pas, j'y vas t-y, j'y vas t-y pas, j'y vas t-y, j'y vas t-y pas, j'y vas t-y, j'y vas t-y pas, j'y vas t-y, j'y vas t-y pas…

J'y vais.

* * *

POV Erin.

J'étais assise à la table de la cuisine/salle à manger/salon (que c'est pratique ces pièces multifonctions) quand on frappa à la porte. Je sursautai, et ramassai en hâte les papiers qui traînaient sur la table.

« J'arrive ! lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule en fourrant les lettres dans un tiroir où je mettais habituellement les partitions. »

Ma tête tourna et je trébuchai sur une paire de chaussures qui traînait là en courant vers la porte, que j'ouvris en sautillant sur un pied alors que je tenais l'autre qui s'était pris le talon de mes chaussures de bal d'une main pour calmer la douleur (oui, c'est totalement inefficace, mais c'est un réflexe).

« Sirius ? me suis-je étonnée. Euh… on avait prévu de se voir ? demandai-je perplexe en fouillant dans ma mémoire pour voir si j'avais zappé quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir Erin ! plaisanta-t-il en m'embrassant avant d'entrer. »

Je refermai la porte en sautillant toujours. Sirius, dans sa grande magnanimité, sortit sa baguette et me lança un sort de Guérison. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant et posai prudemment le pied par terre.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlai-je. »

Sirius se précipita vers moi.

« Erin ? Ça va ? Merlin, tu es blessée ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste ? »

J'explosai de rire.

« Nan, tout va bien déclarai-je. J'ai plus mal du tout. »

Sirius me contempla, incrédule.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il sérieusement. »

« Mais ouiiiiiii. J'ai juste pas assez dormi cette nuit, mon cerveau déconne à cause de la fatigue, c'est tout. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, bière, vodka ? »

« Non, merci. »

Il y eut un silence. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer, et Sirius regarda les photos sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Sirius brusquement. Parce que Remus m'a foutu à la porte pour profiter de la soirée avec Jill, mais si tu as autre chose de prévu… »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais répondis-je simplement. »

Il eut un rire bref.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… dit-il en soupirant. »

« Ça l'est. Arrête de douter Sirius. »

Il leva la tête vers moi.

« Douter ? s'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, je te connais. Et je parie tout l'or de Gringotts que t'as bien mis 5 minutes à te décider à frapper à la porte. Je suis pas si effrayante que ça, si ? »

« Toi ? se moqua-t-il. Mais trésor, Walburga Black était ma mère. Au niveau de la frayeur, tu ne lui arrives même pas au petit orteil ! Tu es un marshmallow à côté d'elle. »

Je levai le nez, et fis semblant d'être vexée. Il s'approcha de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer contre lui.

« Mais tu es infiniment plus sexy murmura-t-il à mon oreille. »

* * *

Je me levai silencieusement le lendemain matin pour éviter de réveiller Sirius, qui dormait comme un bébé. Je pris ma douche et avalai une tasse de thé avant qu'il ne se réveille.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en baillant et en s'affalant sur un tabouret de la cuisine. »

Sirius n'avait jamais été du matin. Il grogna un remerciement quand je déposai un bol de café bien noir devant lui.

« Je vais au boulot répondis-je en essayant de forcer mes cheveux à rentrer dans mon filet à chignon. Je remplace mon père le temps qu'il sorte de sa dépression. »

J'abandonnai rapidement l'idée du chignon et nouai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. J'étais déjà en retard. Je déposai un baiser sur les cheveux de Sirius avant de partir.

« Oh, et tant que j'y pense, je vais voir ma mère demain, dis-je en me retournant vers lui après m'être frappée le front du plat de la main. Donc ne fais pas le pied de grue devant ma porte si Remus ne veut pas te laisser réintégrer l'appart. »

« Ça serait vachement plus simple si j'avais ma clé fis Sirius en étouffant un autre bâillement. »

« Si ça te dérange pas, on en parlera plus tard, je suis à la bourre là dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. A plus. »

Je sortis en coup de vent et transplanai dans un square à l'abri des regards.

* * *

« Miss O'Hara, une dame insiste pour vous voir. »

Je relevai la tête de la comptabilité pour faire face au secrétaire de mon père, Higgins. Higgins avait au bas mot 80 ans mais s'obstinait à venir travailler tous les jours. Papa n'avait jamais eu le cœur de le mettre à la retraite de force. Higgins avait considéré mon arrivée d'un mauvais œil. Mais quand il avait suggéré que la place d'une femme était à la maison et non pas à la tête d'une entreprise, j'avais rétorqué que les souverains anglais les plus connus étaient Elizabeth I et Victoria. Et que si elles avaient pu diriger un empire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais incapable de diriger momentanément une entreprise. Touché dans sa dignité d'Anglais né-moldu, il se l'était tenu pour dit et n'avait plus jamais fait de commentaires sur ma condition.

« Et ? finis-je par demander. »

« Et je lui ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas la recevoir pour l'instant, mais elle a répondu qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Je dois appeler la sécurité ? »

« Elle vous a dit son nom ? »

« Mrs Potter. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Faites-la entrer. »

Lily déboula dans le bureau, avec un air mi-moqueur mi-impressionné.

« Tu as un secrétaire ? Merlin, j'ai l'impression de rendre visite au Ministre de la Magie en personne ! »

« Tu es juste jalouse rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue. Je suis devenue importante et toi tu es coincée à la maison avec un gosse. »

« Harry te réclame d'ailleurs fit-elle. Enfin, je crois. Il répète « veut Nine » à tout le monde. Ça a fait marrer Sirius la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il a répondu, je cite « T'es pas le seul bonhomme. Moi aussi je veux Nine. Mais comme j'ai 20 ans de plus que toi, je suis prioritaire. » Harry s'est mis à bouder. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

« Il a un an Lily. Il me distingue à peine de Peter ou de Remus. »

« Enfin, au moins il a bon goût ajouta-t-elle songeuse en ignorant délibérément ma remarque. T'es libre pour déjeuner ? »

D'un geste, j'indiquai les milliers de feuilles qui encombraient mon bureau. Non, je n'étais pas libre. J'avais déjà à peine le temps de dormir. Je devais finir ça aujourd'hui avant de prendre le premier Portoloin pour la France demain matin. Lily soupira, murmura qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que je deviendrai un jour un bourreau de travail, se drapa dans sa dignité et sortit. Je me remis au travail, vérifiant les comptes des 10 dernières années.

Il était plus de 22 heures quand je fermai le dernier volume de comptabilité. J'en avais encore pour au moins deux semaines à traquer toutes les irrégularités. Je rentrai avec une seule idée en tête : prendre un bain et DORMIR.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appart et entra. Je lançai mes clés sur le bar de la cuisine. Sirius avait laissé un mot. Je le décachetai et le parcourus, trop crevée pour le lire attentivement. Je renonçai à me faire couler un bain. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je m'endormis au bout de 5 secondes.

* * *

« Dernier appel pour le Portoloin en direction de Paris, Gare de Brocéliande ! Tous les passagers sont priés de se présenter salle 2 ! »

Je piquai un sprint pour attraper mon Portoloin. Je m'engouffrai dans la salle 2 15 secondes avant le départ. Je réussis à poser un doigt sur la boîte de conserve rouillée.

Beeeeeeeeeeeurk. Je détestais les Portoloins. Mais bon, le transplanage et la Cheminette aussi. J'avais le mal des transports magiques. Je transplanai ensuite pour arriver chez mon oncle Pierre-Antoine.

Le frère de ma mère vivait dans une confortable demeure quelque part près de Poitiers avec sa femme Chantal et ses trois enfants, Armand, Clarisse et Brice. Le snobisme se transmettait de génération en génération chez les Rouvray.

Je remontai l'allée de graviers blancs bordée de platanes qui menait à la demeure des Rouvray. Armand était, comme à son habitude, assis sur les marches du perron, lisant tout en profitant du soleil.

« Hello you ! lançai-je avec enthousiasme. »

Il releva le nez de son bouquin et me sourit.

« Et bien, ne serait-ce pas ma cousine Erin qui daigne nous rendre visite ? »

Il se leva et m'enlaça. Il mesurait bien 20 centimètres de plus que moi.

« Quand est-ce que tu devenu aussi grand ? me suis-je agacée. J'en ai marre. Je vais être la plus petite de la famille si ça continue. »

« Tu l'es me confirma-t-il. Brice a fait une poussée de croissance assez hallucinante. Maman devenait dingue à force de lui refaire une garde-robe tous les deux mois. »

« Mais… mais il a 10 ans ! me suis-je indignée ! Il ne peut pas me dépasser ! »

« Il en a 14 me rappela Armand calmement. »

Mon Dieu. Déjà ? Bon sang, que je me sentais vieille. Armand venait d'avoir 18 ans, j'allais gaiement sur mes 21. Je ramassai le livre qu'il avait posé sur les marches. The lords and the new creatures. James Douglas Morrison. Je levai un sourcil.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à feu Jim ? demandai-je en lui rendant son livre. »

« Je pensais poursuivre des études de littérature moldues. Mais j'avoue que plus que l'œuvre de Morrison, c'est son image de poète maudit qui m'intéresse. Je me verrais bien faire ma thèse là-dessus. »

Waouh. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gènes du génie sont allés à cette branche-là de la famille ? J'en aurais bien pris un peu moi aussi.

« Maman est là ? »

« Dans le jardin. »

Il se rassit sur les marches, concluant ainsi l'entretien. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison. Ma mère était effectivement là, se promenant avec un livre à la main. Je me rapprochai d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je vins m'y blottir.

« Erin chérie ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Tu as l'air en forme dit-elle en me détaillant du regard. »

« Merci Maman répondis-je en ignorant la pique sous-jacente. Tu vas bien ? »

« Moi ? Parfaitement, je te remercie. Ton frère va bien ? »

« Il te fait toujours la gueule si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Erin ! fit-elle réprobatrice. Surveille ton langage. Les jurons n'ont rien à faire dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. Et ton père ? s'enquit-elle. »

« Papa fis-je avec emphase, est en pleine dépression. J'ai été obligée de lui mettre Mandy sur le dos, sinon il passerait ses journées à écluser nos stocks de whisky. »

Son air joyeux s'affaissa. Elle soupira.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es là dit-elle d'un ton lugubre. Tu veux me convaincre de revenir en Irlande. »

« Merlin Maman, tu as 45 ans, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ! Je n'ai ni ordre ni conseil à te donner ! Tes problèmes avec Papa ne me concernent pas. Par contre, l'espionnage industriel, ça ça me concerne. Je pourrais t'attaquer en justice tu sais ? »

Elle me regarda, perplexe.

« Mais enfin Erin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« L'OPA des McGill ? lui rappelai-je. »

« Oui, et alors ? Oh ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »

Oui. Elle me lança un regard blessé.

« Je suis peut-être partie, mais je sais où va ma loyauté Erin Katie Colum O'Hara fit-elle froidement. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais compris ce que faisait ton père de sa vie, comment est-ce que tu veux que je l'espionne pour renseigner les McGill ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu aies une aussi piètre estime de moi ? »

Vaste question. Si je commençais, on en avait pour 3 jours. De toute façon, c'était une question rhétorique. Mais bon, elle m'avait quand même obligée à assister au bal des débutantes ! Et à porter des talons. C'était horrible. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Porter des talons, c'est la preuve de l'asservissement de la femme. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que ça existe ? Ça ne sert à rien ! C'est juste une manière comme une autre, pour les hommes, de nous rappeler qu'il faut que nous nous pliions à leur volonté de nous voir plus grandes, plus élégantes. Et ça tue les pieds. Et on ne peut littéralement pas marcher avec. Femmes, arrêtez de porter des talons et vous vous libèrerez du joug masculin !

Ma mère se perdit elle aussi dans ses réflexions. Nous restâmes un moment à nous promener en silence dans le jardin, elle en longue robe blanche, moi en jean et tee-shirt, image vivante de la fracture généralisée et générationnelle.

« Dis à ton père que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir finit-elle par dire. »

Super. Il va être _ravi_.

* * *

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à voir Sirius en rentrant. Je fis un crochet par chez Ellen.

« Chérie, fit-elle en agitant sa cigarette pour appuyer ses propos. Laisse tomber. Ton père avait besoin d'être mis au pied du mur. Ta mère ou ses pétasses. Et c'est pas plus mal. Ils repartiront sur des nouvelles bases. »

« Tant qu'ils ne me font pas un petit frère ai-je soupiré. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction.

« Tu dois t'assurer que Sirius ne recommencera pas à te tromper. Il l'a déjà fait une fois Erin s'agaça-t-elle devant mon haussement d'épaules. Tu n'es pas à l'abri. »

« Techniquement… commençai-je en essayant de me souvenir de ce que James m'avait dit un soit alors qu'il était bourré et qu'il avait accidentellement révélé certains faits concernant Lorelei et Sirius en mai. Ben, en fait, il m'a pas vraiment trompée. Tu te rends compte, Lorelei voulait attendre le mariage ? Hallucinant dis-je en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas que le 19e siècle est fini. »

La tête que faisait Ellen me fit exploser de rire.

« Tu déconnes ? finit-elle par articuler. Ils n'ont pas… jamais ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais aller demander à Sirius s'il a eu des rapports sexuels avec son ex-fiancée, je te dis tout de suite, c'est niet. C'est malsain. Et puis je pense que James me suffit comme preuve. Ils sont quasiment frères, ils se disent tout – et là je me rends compte que si Sirius lui a dit ça, il a dû lui dire beaucoup de choses sur nous deux aussi. Merlin m'exclamai-je en rougissant, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder James en face ! »

« Comme si Lily ne t'avait pas dit des tonnes de trucs sur James et elle commenta Ellen nonchalamment. »

Lily ? Cette prude ? Elle ne supportait même pas que j'évoque ma vie sexuelle devant elle ! Non, Lily ne disait rien. Et c'est pas plus mal. J'aurais suffisamment de mal à regarder James en face après ça, si je savais en plus les détails de leur relation, je n'aurais plus qu'à me terrer à Ballyhara jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

Octobre

Je déléguai la phase d'authentification de la taupe qui avait transmis nos chiffres aux McGill à une élève fraîchement sortie de Poudlard, et qui avait les dents qui rayaient le parquet. Marre des chiffres. Marre de rester enfermée dans un bureau poussiéreux toute la journée. J'avais bossée comme une tarée ces deux derniers mois. Je fis une visite surprise à Lily.

« Tiens, Dracula est sorti de son tombeau ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu vas bien ? »

Harry fit un grand sourire en me voyant et tendit les bras vers moi.

« Nine ! Nine ! »

« Mais oui c'est moi mon chou. Tu viens me faire un câlin ? Tu es beau tu sais ? continuai-je à babiller en le prenant dans mes bras et en le calant sur ma hanche. Plus tard, tu feras des ravages chez les filles. »

Il s'intéressa davantage à mes cheveux qu'à mon discours. Je le laissai faire. Lily afficha une moue attendrie et nous prit en photo. Je déposai Harry dans son parc et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Lily préparait du thé quand je fus prise d'un vertige. Je me rattrapai à une chaise et attendis que ma tête arrête de tourner.

« Erin ? s'inquiéta Lily. Ça va ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiètes. Juste un vertige. »

« Oh, ça m'arrivait tout le temps quand j'étais enceinte commenta-t-elle en apportant le thé. »

Elle croisa mon regard affolé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Tu…. Tu… balbutia-t-elle. Erin ? C'est possible ? »

Je m'assis sur la chaise. Je comptai mentalement. Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois. Je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis juin. J'étais approximativement enceinte de deux mois et demi. (2)

« Putain soufflai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots. »

* * *

Lily laissa complètement tomber le thé et essaya de me faire arrêter de pleurer. Elle m'emmena illico chez un médecin moldu spécialiste de la femme. Il m'examina – bon sang, même si Lily avait sans doute raison de me faire aller chez les Moldus pour des questions d'anonymat, ça avait été sans aucun doute le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie. Et confirma. J'étais enceinte. De deux mois et demi, comme je l'avais prévu.

« Vous fumez ? »

« Non répondis-je en état de choc. »

« Et le père ? »

« Le père ? répétai-je stupidement. »

« Il n'est pas issu du Saint-Esprit cet enfant que je sache, il a bien un père ? »

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Seigneur. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir annoncer ça à Sirius ?

« Ils ne vivent pas ensemble intervint Lily. »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Bien, vous êtes désormais interdite d'alcool. Mangez équilibré, évitez les fromages et laitages au lait cru, pas de viande crue. Oh, et également, évitez les chats à cause de la toxoplasmose. »

De la quoi ? Lily me fit signe de laisser tomber et paya le docteur. Nous sortîmes du cabinet.

« Erin ? Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Non fis-je d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Lily, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Le dire à Sirius me semble une bonne option dit-elle doucement en me prenant par le bras pour me faire avancer. »

« Mais… mais merde, putain, ça fait même pas deux mois qu'on s'est remis ensemble, comment tu veux qu'il prenne la nouvelle ? »

« Oui, tiens, d'ailleurs, deux mois et demi de grossesse, ça fait trois mois d'aménorrhée. Erin dit-elle en me regardant sévèrement. Tu avais replongé. Combien de fois ? »

« Une soufflai-je, vaguement honteuse. »

Elle soupira.

« Et bien, pour un coup d'essai, c'est un coup de maître. »

* * *

Avant de tout dire à Sirius j'avais plusieurs détails à régler. J'appelai l'agence pour résilier mon bail. Je contactai différents entrepreneurs pour remettre Ballyhara en état. Quoique Sirius puisse dire, ou faire, Ballyhara était chez moi. Mon refuge. Le bout de chou naîtrait là-bas.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais intégré que a) j'étais enceinte et b) cet enfant était le mien. C'était proprement sidérant. Je me trouvais à faire des projets pour quelqu'un dont j'ignorais l'existence deux jours auparavant. Je n'avais pas envisagé une seconde d'avorter. D'abord, parce qu'un reste de catéchisme m'en empêchait moralement, et ensuite, parce que tuer mon enfant me semblerait criminel. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été prévu. Et alors ? Je l'aimais déjà – ce qui, en soi, était vraiment flippant. J'avais déjà du mal à me concevoir en tant qu'adulte, alors en tant que _mère_. Mais il était là. Je devais faire avec.

Je contemplai le billet open que Jill m'avait offert il y a un mois. Fini mes rêves de tour du monde. Je le glissai dans une enveloppe. J'écrivis « Papa » sur l'enveloppe d'une main ferme avant de la confier à ma chouette. Il en avait davantage besoin que moi.

* * *

POV Sirius.

La commission avait finalement conclu à la parfaite légalité de ma contre OPA. J'avais prévu de fêter ça avec Erin. Je frappai chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit. Je brandis la bouteille de champagne. Elle me sourit. J'entrai, et elle sortit une coupe de champagne.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? m'enquis-je. »

Elle soupira.

« Oh, si, tu n'as pas idée à quel point murmura-t-elle. J'ai pas le droit explicita-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur. Le médecin me l'a formellement interdit. »

« T'es malade ? me suis-je inquiété. »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Si on veut. Tu veux pas t'asseoir ? »

Inquiet, j'obtempérais tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Sirius… commença-t-elle. Je… Je suis enceinte lâcha-t-elle. »

La bouteille de champagne s'échappa de mes mains et vint se fracasser sur le sol. Je fixai Erin, bouche bée. Impossible.

« Impossible balbutiai-je. On a toujours fait attention ! »

Elle secoua la tête. Quoi, non ? Comment ça non ?

« Pas la première fois. »

Putain. Je fermai les yeux. Je la sentais mal à l'aise.

« Sirius ? fit-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Je consentis à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son visage angoissé. Je me levai et l'embrassai distraitement sur la tempe.

« J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir Erin. Tu veux bien ? »

* * *

Mes réflexions me conduisirent tout droit chez James. Il ne parut pas surpris de me voir.

« Lily l'a accompagnée chez le gynéco dit-il en sortant des verres et du whisky. »

J'avais dit presque exactement la même chose et fait le même geste quand il était venu me voir après avoir appris la grossesse de Lily.

« Je suis complètement perdu avouai-je au bout de quelques verres. Bien sûr j'aime Erin, mais merde, un gamin ! C'est franchement pas le moment râlai-je. Je viens de reprendre les rênes du groupe, elle bosse comme une malade pour remplacer son père. Et puis on vient juste de se retrouver, on vit même pas ensemble, on n'est pas fiancés, rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demanda James. »

La question me prit au dépourvu.

« Je sais pas bredouillai-je. L'épouser j'imagine. »

« Alors fais-le dit James en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire, elle refuse. Et alors ? Ce gamin, c'est le tien, n'importe quel Médicomage le confirmera. Tu as des devoirs envers lui. Et des droits aussi. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne vous mariiez et que vous vous mettiez à pondre des gosses à tout va. Vous sautez les étapes intermédiaires et les temps d'adaptation. Vous l'avez toujours fait de toute façon. Je vois pas ce que ça change de d'habitude. »

« Cette fois, il y a la vie d'un gamin à prendre en compte marmonnai-je. »

James me contempla, amusé.

« Tu vas devoir ressortir la bague de fiançailles mon vieux Patmol. »

* * *

POV Erin.

Sirius n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis deux jours. Je respectai son silence. La nouvelle avait déjà été dure à encaisser pour moi, alors pour lui…

Un hibou arriva, portant une invitation à dîner pour le soir même dans un petit resto moldu. La soirée avait pour thème les années 50.

Je fis un effort et mis une jolie robe d'époque. Maman aurait été fière de moi.

J'arrivai avec mon sempiternel quart d'heure de retard. Il m'attendait patiemment. Il sourit en me voyant et se leva pour m'accueillir. Il me débarrassa de mon manteau et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse que possédait le restaurant. Il entoura ma taille d'un bras ferme. Les Andrews Sisters chantaient « Bei Mir Bist du Schön » et Sirius se mit à fredonner tout en me faisant tourner.

Il me mena ensuite à notre table.

Le repas fut embarrassant et maladroit. Bon, en même temps, arrangez un dînez avec votre petite amie enceinte qui attend que vous preniez votre décision la concernant, elle et son (votre) bébé. Difficile d'être aussi léger et à l'aise qu'en temps normal. Surtout que les odeurs de viande me donnaient des nausées, et que je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir commandé une côte d'agneau. J'ai fait semblant. Sirius avait l'air suffisamment troublé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. A la fin du repas, alors qu'on apportait nos desserts, il se racla la gorge et déposa un écrin sur la table.

Je haussai un sourcil.

« C'est ce que je pense ? Parce que si c'est une bague Sirius, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ? Je ne veux pas que tu me demandes en mariage uniquement parce que je suis enceinte. Je ne suis pas une putain qu'on engrosse et qu'on légitime ensuite. »

Sirius soupira et grommela quelque chose à propos des femmes enceintes.

« Ecoute, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de grand geste romantique. Ni pour les conversations à cœur ouvert. Mais je peux t'assurer que je veux vraiment t'épouser. Je veux que le bébé grandisse à Ballyhara, qu'il ait plein de frères et sœurs et qu'ils courent dans le jardin, qu'ils jouent au Quidditch. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie Erin. »

Il grimaça.

« Non, je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour les discours sentimentaux. »

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour le moment lançai-je, amusée. »

« Erin, le jour où je suis parti, reprit-il après m'avoir tiré la langue, j'avais l'intention de le faire. Et c'était il y a un an et demi. Alors je vais prétendre qu'on est un an et demi en arrière et faire ce que j'aurais dû faire à l'époque. Erin Katie Colum O'Hara, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« T'aurais vraiment l'air con si je refusais, hein ? Quelle idée de me demander ça devant autant de gens aussi ! »

« Oui acquiesça-t-il joyeusement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux je suis un Gryffondor. On ne se refait pas. Téméraire un jour, téméraire toujours. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je plains vraiment notre gosse. Deux parents cinglés, il part mal dans la vie. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui conclut-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser passionnément. »

Les gens autour de nous applaudirent. Et les Andrews Sisters continuaient de chanter.

* * *

Chanson des Andrews Sisters. Suis tombée dessus complètement par hasard, et je suis devenue complètement fan. Le titre, c'est de l'allemand, et ça veut dire, en gros (je fus germanophone dans ma prime jeunesse) : pour moi tu es beau.

Aménorrhée : arrêt des règles. On compte en semaines d'aménorrhée (depuis les dernières règles) ou en semaines de grossesse, soit le temps d'aménorrhée moins deux semaines. Soit, pour Erin, trois mois d'aménorrhée et deux mois et demi de grossesse. Merci Wikipedia !

Dernier chapitre, il manqua plus qu'un épilogue !


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout à JKR, je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black

* * *

POV Sirius. Décembre 1981.

« Maman, j'ai dit NON ! »

Voir Erin se disputer avec sa mère avait quelque chose d'assez réjouissant. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulant céder sur quoi, la discussion se terminait généralement par l'une d'entre elles se retirant brusquement de la cheminée. Ça me rappelait mes discussions avec feue ma propre mère.

Erin me rejoignit, fulminante et enfouit sa tête dans mon torse. Je l'enlaçai.

« Ma mère annonça-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en se dégageant de mon étreinte, veut que j'invite le Président de la Magie français à notre mariage. Il serait, paraît-il, un vague cousin éloigné. Tu crois que j'arriverais un jour à lui faire comprendre le concept de « mariage intime » ? »

« Non répondis-je très franchement. »

« Elle m'énerve gémit-elle avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur mon épaule. »

Le téléphone sonna. Erin soupira avant d'aller décrocher.

« Quoi encore Maman ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à mon intention.

« Non. Non. Et encore non. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne vais pas inviter un parfait inconnu à mon mariage sous prétexte qu'on est cousins au 28e degré ! »

Elle marqua une pause et écouta la réponse de sa mère.

« Je suis peut-être une Lady, mais je suis enceinte ! Et c'est toi qui m'as enseigné qu'être enceinte le jour de son mariage, c'était vulgaire et inconvenant et que ça se devait d'être caché ! Donc pour le grand mariage, tu es priée de te rabattre sur Thomas ! »

Je m'avançai et pris le téléphone des mains d'Erin.

« Bonjour Mrs O'Hara, comment allez-vous ? »

« Sirius ? fit-elle étonnée. Il y a un problème ? »

« Absolument pas. Je voulais simplement vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre union, mais je vous assure que nous arrivons parfaitement à l'organiser nous-mêmes. »

Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

« Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre maugréa-t-elle. Très bien, débrouillez-vous alors ! »

Elle raccrocha violemment. Erin joignit les mains.

« Tu es mon sauveur ! fit-elle avec ferveur. Je t'aime je t'adore, je te voue un culte ! »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se rendre en dansant à moitié dans la cuisine. Elle avisa l'heure et jura.

« Merde, j'avais dit à Papa que je passerais le voir il y a une heure ! Bon, je file, à plus ! dit-elle en essayant d'enfiler son manteau, de prendre son sac et d'ouvrir la porte en même temps. »

* * *

J'avais cru ma dernière heure arrivée quand Gerald O'Hara a appris la grossesse de sa fille. Il m'a regardé comme s'il se demandait quelle serait la manière la plus discrète de me descendre. Heureusement qu'Erin avait embrayé sur la date du mariage – le 15 décembre – et qu'il s'était ravisé. Il avait même consenti à me serrer la main. Erin avait pouffé quand je lui avais fait part de mes réflexions.

« Sûrement. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, au moins ça l'a sorti de sa dépression. »

Mouais. Je me demande quand même si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il y reste. Il avait du coup récupéré sa place, mettant fin au remplacement d'Erin. Il lui avait cependant offert la place de directrice Europe. Erin avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rester à la maison à s'occuper des enfants. Elle deviendrait folle. Je l'avais traitée gentiment d'hyperactive. Elle avait rétorquée que j'étais prévenu, elle n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais une épouse docile et indolente. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu d'une femme docile et indolente.

Thomas avait eu une réaction beaucoup plus normale. Il avait hurlé de rire, décrétant que nous étions complètement tarés, mais qu'il était ravi de a) devenir oncle et b) devenir mon beau-frère.

« T'es quand même vachement plus marrant que ce connard de McGill furent ses mots exacts. »

* * *

« Au fait lança Lily la veille du mariage, vous avez choisis qui comme parrain et marraine ? »

Aaaaaah, vaste question. Comme ni Erin ni moi n'arrivions à nous décider, Thomas avait suggéré d'inverser les rôles : Erin choisirait le parrain, moi la marraine. Tout de suite, ça avait été beaucoup plus facile. En tout cas pour moi.

« Toi bien sûr répondis-je en prenant un air offensé. »

Elle rosit de plaisir et nous étreignit.

« Et le parrain ? demanda-t-elle. »

Je me tournai vers Erin. Elle me sourit. Oh, non. Ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon.

« Regulus annonça-t-elle tranquillement. »

« QUOI ? ai-je hurlé. »

« Au début, j'avais pensé à James expliqua-t-elle calmement. Mais je me suis dit que tu choisirais sûrement Lily, et qu'un Potter suffisait. Le prends pas mal Jimmy dit-elle en regardant James, tu seras le parrain du prochain, promis. Enfin, si Sirius arrive à me pardonner et à ne pas me quitter ajouta-t-elle avec malice. »

« T'étais obligée de choisir Regulus ? gémis-je. »

« Tu voulais que je prenne qui, Thomas ? Il est incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ! Et je n'avais pas assez de temps pour convaincre Remus qu'être un loup-garou ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bon parrain. Donc, Regulus. Et ce n'est pas négociable Sirius. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je te déteste finis-je par grommeler. »

« Autant que tu m'aimes se moqua-t-elle gentiment en s'installant sur mes genoux avant de m'embrasser. »

* * *

Regulus en resta bouche bée. Amusée, Erin (qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait avant de nous l'annoncer) passa une main devant ses yeux.

« La terre appelle Regulus ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Il tressaillit et reprit contenance.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Erin avec un grand sourire. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« J'ai l'air de te demander ton avis ? répondit-elle. Et puis on ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne devait jamais contrarier une femme enceinte ? Tu veux que ta nièce naisse avec deux têtes ou quoi ? »

« C'est une fille ? s'alarma Regulus en même temps que je m'exclamai : Comment tu le sais ? »

Erin haussa les épaules.

« Ce bébé est tellement chiant que ça ne peut être qu'une fille. On se voit demain au mariage ? demanda-t-elle à Regulus en le serrant dans ses bras. Et je ne considère pas « non » comme une réponse le menaça-t-elle gentiment. »

* * *

Comme il était de coutume, je soulevai Erin pour lui faire passer le seuil de notre maison. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou en riant.

« Tu ne crois pas que je suis devenue un peu trop lourde pour ce genre de truc ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. »

« Même si tu étais obèse, je t'aimerais quand même rétorquai-je. »

Elle me frappa gentiment, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Je souris et déclarai théâtralement :

« Mais non mon amour tu n'es pas grosse, tu es tellement fine qu'on peut voir à travers ton corps magnifique ! Ça te va ? »

Elle me frappa à nouveau et soupira.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'épouser ? »

Je me contentai de sourire et poussai la porte.

« Bienvenue chez vous Mrs Black ! claironnai-je en entrant dans le hall. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait. Elle se tordit le cou pour regarder autour d'elle.

« Sirius… murmura-t-elle. C'est magnifique… »

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi je t'ai épousé. »

« Parce que je suis beau, riche et intelligent et que mon tiramisu est à tomber par terre ? tentai-je. »

« Non. Enfin, si, pour ça aussi. Mais surtout, tu as un goût très sûr en matière de cadeau. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à tout remettre en état en si peu de temps ? »

Je la reposai doucement par terre sans répondre. Sa longue robe blanche traînait par terre, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle parcourut le hall le nez en l'air, dévorant les murs des yeux. Elle tourna sur elle-même comme une gamine, sa robe se soulevant et dévoilant ses jambes.

« J'adore ! fit-elle en battant des mains. »

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup tes jambes fis-je en plaisantant. Tu devrais mettre des jupes tous les jours. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et fit glisser ses mains autour de mon cou, mutine.

« Ma mère a dit la même chose. Et pour la faire taire, je l'ai menacée de me marier en jean. Vas savoir pourquoi, elle s'est tout de suite calmée et a arrêté de s'immiscer dans nos vies. »

Alors c'était pour ça que sa mère avait arrêté d'appeler du jour au lendemain à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour des détails insignifiants. Merlin merci. Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais supporté encore longtemps.

« Tu as vu comment ils se sont regardés ? continua-t-elle. Bon sang, je sens le petit frère arriver, mais gros comme une maison. Sirius ajouta-t-elle en me regardant sérieusement. Promets-moi qu'on ne se fera jamais ça. Pas de mélodrame à l'infini, pas de tragédie grecque. S'il te plaît. »

« On va essayer soufflai-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser. »

* * *

POV Erin. Décembre 81.

Je massai mes tempes, tentant de dissiper mon mal de crâne. Il était plus de 8 heures. Sirius allait encore piquer une crise quand je rentrerais. On était carrément charrette, et j'avais un service entier à réorganiser. L'horreur, je passais la journée en entretiens d'embauche et à virer des gens.

« Toc-toc ! lança une voix bien connue. »

Sirius ? Il entra avec un grand sourire. Quoi ? Il était 8 heures, j'étais sensée le retrouver à 6 heures, et il n'était même pas en rogne ? Waouh. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Il m'embrassa distraitement.

« Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il. J'ai réservé pour 8 heures et demie, on y va ? »

Ravie d'échapper à une engueulade sur mon retard chronique, je m'empressai d'acquiescer. Je pris mon manteau, l'enfilai rapidement et nous sortîmes.

Nous nous rendîmes à pied sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius avait passé un bras autour de ma taille, et je m'étais blottie contre lui. Finalement, le mariage ce n'était pas si mal. Rien à voir avec ce que j'avais redouté. Bon, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on était mariés, mais même. Rien n'avait changé. A part le fait qu'on avait emménage à Ballyhara, que Sirius avait complètement rénové. Taré. Il ne reculait devant rien pour se faire pardonner l'année et demie où il était parti. Pfff. Comme si j'avais pu lui en vouloir après sa demande en mariage kitchissime. Lily avait halluciné quand je lui avais raconté. Elle s'était sérieusement inquiétée pour Sirius. C'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire des trucs comme ça. J'en savais quelque chose, j'avais rédigé un article sur ses premières fiançailles.

Je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Je me retournai pour m'excuser. J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

« Chris ! me suis-je exclamée. »

Sirius – qui s'était arrêté quand j'avais ralenti – se retourna et fixa Chris d'un air meurtrier. Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille.

« Rich fit-il sur un ton dangereusement bas. »

« Black répondit Chris, superbement indifférent. »

Son regard tomba sur mon manteau entrouvert qui laissait entrevoir mon ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda à nouveau.

« Et bien, je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur déclara-t-il. »

« Chris ? »

Il se retourna. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je fermai les yeux, accablée. Lorelei McGill s'avança vers nous, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle. Elle tressaillit en nous apercevant. Elle nous fit un sourire forcé.

« Sirius. Erin. »

« Lorelei répondit Sirius. »

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête. Gênant, quelqu'un a dit gênant ? La situation avait tout d'un vaudeville. Lorelei eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant mon ventre puis nos alliances.

« Et bien, vous n'avez pas perdus de temps fit-elle acide. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde »

Waouh. Vous aussi vous avez senti l'amour et la sincérité dans sa voix ? Ils partirent. Sirius et moi nous regardâmes puis éclatâmes de rire, incapables de nous contrôler. C'était nerveux.

* * *

Février 82.

« J'abandonne ! s'exclama Sirius irrité. On n'y arrivera jamais ! »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il se leva, fit quelque pas, puis revint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Erin commença-t-il. »

« Non. N'essaye même pas le coupai-je. »

« Mais bon sang ! Ecoute-moi au moins ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire des compromis ? »

Je le fixai d'un œil noir.

« Des compromis ? frémis-je d'indignation. Je te rappelle que c'est ton gosse qui m'empêche de dormir et qui m'envoie des coups de pied à longueur de journée. Alors ne viens pas me parler de compromis. Je décide du premier prénom. Point. »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligée de choisir _celui-là _! gémit-il. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Bérénice ? me suis-je offusquée. »

Il grommela dans sa barbe. Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il avait contre Bérénice. C'était un nom de constellation (1). Mais moi j'aimais bien cette tradition de nommer ses enfants d'après des étoiles. Même si c'était estampillé Black. Et puis, Bérénice, c'était joli comme nom. Clarisse m'avait traîné voir la pièce du même nom il y quelques années quand elle l'étudiait en cours.

Sirius soupira. Je sus alors que j'avais gagné. Je me permis un sourire de victoire.

« Je m'en fous comme deuxième nom elle aura Erin annonça-t-il. »

« Non ! Sirius ! me suis-je fâchée. »

« Taratata, je n'écoute rien, je n'entends rien dit-il puérilement en se bouchant les oreilles. De toute façon, c'est moi qui irai la déclarer à l'Etat civil, alors je pourrais mettre ce que je veux. »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse. Il se mit à rire et embrassa ma tempe. Je repliai mes jambes sous moi et le regardai préparer ses affaires avant de partir. J'étais coincée à la maison, mise en repos forcé par mon père, dûment mandaté par ma mère et Sirius. Thomas s'était foutu de moi en me voyant fulminer sur mon canapé. J'avais menacé de lui jeter un sort s'il ne déguerpissait pas vite fait. Lily passait 4 fois par jour pour vérifier que je ne bougeais pas de mon canapé. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'emmerdais. Je m'emmerdais même tellement que je m'étais verni les ongles dans des couleurs différentes, que j'avais lu l'intégrale de Dickens et que je suivais les émissions de cuisine à la télé.

Je soupirai. Vivement l'accouchement.

* * *

POV Sirius. Mars 1982.

« Elle est parfaite soufflai-je en me penchant sur le berceau. »

Je contemplai ma fille avec émotion. J'avais une grosse boule dans la gorge, et très envie de pleurer. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Bleus. Comme ceux de tous les bébés m'assura Lily, dont le ventre commençait à se voir.

« Mais prends-la ! s'exclama Lily, amusée. Non, tu ne vas pas la casser dit-elle en semblant lire dans mes pensées. »

« Au pire, c'est très souple un bébé ajouta James. »

Lily lui jeta un regard courroucé en fronçant les sourcils. Cornedrue, mec, c'était vraiment pas le truc à dire. Maintenant, ta femme va te surveiller comme le lait sur le feu à chaque fois que tu seras avec Harry.

Je pris délicatement Bérénice dans mes bras.

« Salut toi murmurai-je. »

Lily sourit, émue. James ricana et nous prit en photo.

« Sirius Black, rangé et père de famille. Ça méritait bien une photo. A ton avis, si je la vends à Sorcière Hebdo, je peux me faire combien ? »

« Tu fais ça, je demande le divorce annonça Lily. »

« Mais je plaisantais mon amour ! protesta-t-il. »

Je les entendais sans les écouter. Bérénice ferma les yeux. Elle était parfaite. Ses poings étaient véritablement minuscules, ses pieds microscopiques. J'effleurai son front d'un baiser.

* * *

POV Bérénice. Juillet 2000.

« Harry ! fis-je en me jetant dans ses bras. »

Mon cousin me fit tournoyer en riant.

« Salut Béré. Tu vas bien ? »

« On s'en fiche de moi ! Raconte ! exigeai-je surexcitée. C'est comment d'arrêter des gens ? »

Il m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est bizarre comme question tu sais ? Comment vont les autres ? »

Aaaaaaaaah les autres…

« Les jumeaux ont eu leurs résultats de BUSE, ça gueule sec à la maison. »

« Tant que ça ? grimaça-t-il. »

« Non, Altaïr a cartonné, mais Astraia est défaillante dans la plupart des matières. Maman était furax. Elle veut la faire repasser les exams et a menacé de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons si ça continue. Et Aldebaran… bah, il vit sa vie. » (2)

J'étais l'aînée. J'avais 18 ans, les jumeaux avaient eu 16 ans en mai, et Al 9 en juin. Il était le petit dernier, le chouchou, l'accident. Mes parents n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir d'autres enfants après les jumeaux. Al était adorable. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, des boucles brunes et les joues roses. On avait envie de le croquer. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il ferait des ravages plus tard. Quand il se déciderait à sortir des non-jupes de ma mère. Il n'était ni frondeur comme Astraia, ni studieux comme Altaïr, ni impatient comme moi. Il était agréable, facile à vivre, et ne venait presque jamais nous embêter pour qu'on joue avec lui. Le petit frère idéal.

Altaïr était l'archétype du Serdaigle. Studieux à un point tel que mes parents en étaient arrivés à lui confisquer ses livres pour l'obliger à sortir. Préfet, bon élève, bon camarade. Bon amant, aussi, apparemment. Il était fou amoureux de Galatée (3), une jolie Serdaigle de son année, qui le lui rendait bien. Papa disait parfois que Altaïr avait hérité de son bon goût en matière de fille, sauf que lui avait été capable de la trouver et de la retenir beaucoup plus tôt. J'avais été gâtée au niveau des frères. Moins pour ma sœur.

Astraia vivait en rejet total de tout ce qui venait de son jumeau. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire le contraire d'Altaïr. Il était l'archétype du Serdaigle ? Elle s'enfermait dans le cliché gryffondorien. Il était bon élève ? Elle était une cancre avérée. Il était préfet ? Elle foutait le bordel en cours. Il était fidèle et amoureux ? Elle passait de mec en mec sans s'attacher. Je trouvais mes parents excessivement indulgents avec elle. Maman avait fini par mettre le points sur les « i ». Astraia repassait ses Buses ou partait en France repiquer sa 5e. Astraia avait hurlé, tempêté, câliné, Maman était restée inflexible. Et ma sœur avait fini par capituler. Elle repasserait ses examens la semaine prochaine.

Et moi ? Moi, j'avais eu mes Aspics cette année, et j'avais été acceptée à Julliard, section musique (4). Grand-mère avait souvent dit que j'étais ma mère, mais en mieux. Elle m'avait pris comme une revanche sur la vie, après avoir échoué avec ma mère (je ne fais que reprendre ses termes). Elle aurait voulu que Maman devienne une grande pianiste, fasse un beau mariage. Bref, l'inverse de ce qu'elle a fait en réalité. Non pas que Papa ait été un mauvais parti, mais leur mariage avait été intime. Elle avait peu à peu abandonné le piano pour se consacrer à nous et à son travail. Elle jouait encore, mais rarement. Elle m'avait cédé sa place sur le tabouret. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à la mériter. J'étais ambitieuse, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Je n'avais pas fait ma scolarité à Serpentard pour rien. Je voulais finir major de promo, et j'y travaillais d'arrache-pied.

Harry, lui, était devenu Auror. Il venait tout juste de prendre son service. La fierté de ses parents. J'étais aussi proche de lui que d'Andrea, qui n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi. Andrea était ma meilleure amie. Elle était aussi rousse que sa mère, et possédait le caractère de son père. Elle était à Gryffondor, comme tous les Potter ou presque avant elle.

Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Harry. C'était davantage un prétexte pour réunir tout le monde. Peter avait suivi Rebecca en Nouvelle-Zélande peu après la naissance des jumeaux, et revenait rarement. Remus était devenu directeur de Poudlard après le départ de Dumbledore en 1997, et avait épousé Tonks dans la foulée. Teddy était né l'année suivante. Parrain avait déclaré que les Black avaient contaminé les Maraudeurs : Sirius en était un, James aussi, dans une moindre mesure (sa mère en était une) (5), et Remus en avait épousé une demie. Seul Peter avait échappé à la « vague noire ».

Il était maintenant une heure du mat. Harry traînait main dans la main avec Ginny, sa copine. Hermione et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, se bécotaient dans un coin. Nos parents dansaient doucement au rythme de la musique.

Je vis Papa serrer Maman plus fort. Je la vis sourire, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ces gestes simples, presque machinaux pourtant criants. Mes parents étaient devenus parents par hasard. Il y avait des parents amants (Marraine et James par exemple) ; et il y avait des amants parents. Les miens faisaient partie de la deuxième catégorie. Ils nous aimaient, bien sûr, mais parfois leurs regards se croisaient. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, mais si vous étiez dans la même pièce, vous aviez l'impression d'être de trop. Il régnait une tension sexuelle entre eux qui ne s'était pas émoussée au cours des ans. Bon, ça je l'ai compris plus tard, quand j'ai vu des parents de mes amis se séparer, divorcer ou simplement devenir peu à peu indifférents l'un à l'autre. Mes parents n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Peut-être même plus qu'ils ne nous aimaient nous.

Astraia s'écrasa sur une chaise à côté de moi. Elle était maussade ma petite sœur. Elle observa nos parents d'un œil critique et soupira.

« C'est pas Merlin possible d'être aussi niais à leur âge. »

« Moi je trouve ça beau. »

« Beau ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Bordel Béré, ils ont 40 ans, ils ne sont pas sensés être beaux, mignons ou touchants. Ils sont nos parents, tu ne peux pas décemment les envier. »

« Si, c'est beau, après 20 ans de mariage, de s'aimer toujours. J'aimerais bien, moi, avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime de la même façon que Papa aime Maman. »

« Tu es malsaine, tu sais ça ? maugréa-t-elle. »

« Ils s'aiment tellement, que s'ils avaient le choix entre nous et l'autre, je ne suis pas sûre de leur choix continuai-je. »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« T'as vu « le choix de Sophie » récemment ou quoi (6) ? Bien sûr qu'ils nous choisiraient. Tu les imagines sacrifier leur précieux Altaïr ? ricana-t-elle, amère. »

« Arrête Astraia fis-je agacée. Ils ont été beaucoup plus indulgents avec toi qu'avec nous tous. On aurait fait le quart de tes conneries, ils nous auraient atomisés. Mais vu que Papa et Parrain ne se sont jamais bien entendus, ils s'en sont souvenu et ils t'ont laissée faire des conneries plus grosses que toi. Alors ne me ressors pas le couplet « je-suis-une-pauvre-petite-mal-aimée par-mes-parents-parce-que-j'ai-grandi-dans-l'ombre-de-Mr-Parfait ». Ça ne prend pas avec moi. J'ai grandi avec toi, tu te souviens ? »

Elle me lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas.

« Et puis, lançai-je malicieusement pour enterrer la hache de guerre, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu attireras Elliott Cudworth dans tes filets. »

Astraia se leva d'un bond, furieuse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde arrêter de m'emmerder ? lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. »

Papa me jeta un regard de reproche. Je haussai les épaules. Astraia était susceptible, rien de bien nouveau. Elle se calmerait. Altaïr soupira et la rejoignit. Il posa sa main sur son bras, mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec. Il réitéra son geste, et Astraia menaça de lui foutre une baffe s'il ne se cassait pas. Toujours le sens des mesures ma petite sœur. James intervint alors pour calmer le jeu et inviter sa filleule à danser.

Le fait était que Astraia était absolument, totalement, désespérément amoureuse d'Elliott Cudworth, le meilleur ami d'Andrea, qui savait à peine qu'elle existait. Ma petite sœur se consolait en changeant de mec comme de chemise et en se faisant remarquer. Il était là, le bellâtre. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en plus. Il était grand, blond et beau. S'il sentait le sable chaud, j'en savais rien, mais je faisais confiance à Astraia pour le découvrir.

Elle retrouva vite le sourire en riant aux bêtises de son parrain qui lui marchait allègrement sur les pieds.

Ils allaient me manquer quand même. Ma rentrée avait lieu le 28 août. J'emménagerai sur le campus (une tour adjacente à l'école) le 15. Altaïr et Astraia rentreraient en 6e année, Al en CM1. Ils s'habitueraient tous à mon absence, et moi à ma nouvelle vie new-yorkaise. Quoique je puisse en penser, le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner en mon absence. The show must go on, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

1)La chevelure de Bérénice est une constellation. Sisi.

2) Altaïr est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de l'Aigle. Astraia est une déformation d'astre. Aldébaran est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Taureau. Oui, il y a comme une thématique dans mes choix de prénoms.

3)Galatée est un des satellites naturels de Neptune, et la muse de Pygmalion.

4)Prestigieuse université d'arts américaine, renommée pour sa section musique.

5)J'ai décidé que Dorea Potter, née Black (cf arbre généalogique) était sa mère. Purement arbitraire.

6)Film avec Meryl Streep, où, en gros, on lui demande de choisir entre sa fille et son fils dans les camps de concentration.

Voilàààààààààà, c'est fini. Et j'ai bien envie de la continuer un peu. Genre, écrire sur les gamins. Parce que je les aime bien.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonus 1 Don't stop believing

J'ai craqué. J'ai écrit la suite. Je me suis trop attachée à ces personnages, j'aurais pas dû. Alors voici le bonus 1, Astraia.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ces histoires etc.

Bonus 1 : Astraia. Don't stop believing.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Astraia Black était amoureuse d'Elliott Cudworth. Sauf peut-être pour le concerné. Ou s'il le savait, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de tact en faisant semblant de l'ignorer – Bérénice avait un jour commenté avec acidité que le tact dont il faisait preuve dépassait les capacités du Gryffondor standard, et qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard.

Il avait été choisi pour être le champion de Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, remis en vigueur par la force des choses 6 ans auparavant. Les délégations étrangères avaient débarqué en grande pompe Madame Maxime et Karkaroff semblaient toujours aussi désireux de remporter la victoire sur le sol britannique, inviolé. Cedric Diggory et Harry Potter avaient brillamment défendu les couleurs de Poudlard lors des premières et quatrièmes éditions, et Elliott Cudworth avait une pression d'enfer.

Aussi quand le professeur Lupin entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et qu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, et repoussa son assiette. Violet lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Ça va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tes brocolis t'ont fait quelque chose ? »

« Lupin vient de me faire un clin d'œil fit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

« Et ? lui demanda Violet perplexe. »

« Et il me fout les jetons avec son air réjoui. »

Violet pouffa et se moqua gentiment de lui.

Lupin demanda leur attention.

« Dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers annonça-t-il en arborant toujours son sourire flippant, Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même avons convenu qu'il serait bon de faire participer les autres élèves à cette compétition amicale entre écoles. »

Amicale, vraiment ? Elliott devait quasiment se balader avec un garde du corps pour décourager toute attaque corporelle ou magique.

« Aussi avons-nous mis en place un concours de chant. »

La salle explosa en rumeurs et commentaires. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lupin les laissa faire quelques instants avant de lever la main pour ramener le silence.

« Pour ceux qui veulent s'y inscrire, la liste est affichée dans le Hall. Bon appétit ! »

Elliott, soulagé, se remit à manger ses brocolis. Violet se mit à babiller sur ceux qui, à son avis, avaient le plus de chance de gagner parmi la population britannique.

« Astraia ! appela-t-elle. »

La jeune fille délaissa sa conversation avec un Français bien bâti pour se tourner vers Violet.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te présentes ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais gagner ! »

« Oui, et je pourrais aussi être une jeune fille sage et porter des jupes au-dessous du genoux. Seulement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt répondit la jeune Black, sarcastique. »

Habituée aux rebuffades de Black, Violet ne broncha pas. Elliott haussa un sourcil, et demanda à Violet si Black avait ses règles, ce qui la fit bien rire.

« Si Astraia avait ses règles à chaque fois qu'elle envoie quelqu'un sur les roses, alors elle aurait ses règles à longueur de temps. »

« Je t'ai entendue Potter ! cria Astraia depuis sa place sans se tourner vers Violet. »

Violet adressa un clin d'œil à Elliott avant de prendre une pomme dans la corbeille qui venait d'apparaître.

« Pourquoi demander à Black ? »

« Crois-moi, je l'ai entendue chanter, et c'est juste… Violet, à court de mots, fit des gestes désordonnés. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas fan de musique ni rien, mais quand tu entends Astraia chanter, tu as des frissons. Même en n'y connaissant rien comme moi. »

« Et bien, et bien fit deux jours plus tard le professeur Lupin en tenant un parchemin à la main, nous avons nos candidats. Madame Maxime ? »

La grosse directrice de Beauxbâtons avança d'un pas majestueux et annonça que leur candidat serait Antoine Vallée. Ce dernier se leva et salua d'un geste magnanime la foule qui applaudissait poliment.

Karkaroff annonça que leur candidate serait Natasha Ibrahimovitch. Les applaudissements, un peu plus chaleureux, firent rougir la jeune fille.

Lupin, tout sourire, annonça posément.

« La candidate pour Poudlard sera Miss Astraia Black »

« QUOI ? »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers Black, qui venait de hurler.

« Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! protesta-t-elle en se levant, hors d'elle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Remus ! »

« Miss Black la prévint Lupin en adoptant son ton « Si tu me les casses encore, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ». Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Black le fusilla du regard et leva bien haut la tête en sortant de la Grande Salle. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Astraia Black, pensa Elliott, mais pour s'opposer comme ça à Lupin, au beau milieu d'un truc quasi-officiel, elle devait avoir des couilles en acier trempé.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger ! hurla Astraia. »

« Tu me dois 3 mois de retenue Astraia répondit tranquillement Remus. »

« Je préfère encore passer 3 mois en retenue avec Rusard qui mate mes fesses que de faire ce foutu concours. »

« Tu le feras. Point final. Ou alors j'envoie une lettre à ta mère. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? « Astraia refuse de passer pour une conne devant l'école entière ? » « Astraia a été vue en train de nouer des relations intimes avec des garçons ? » Elle a fait bien pire, et tu le sais. »

« Je lui demanderais simplement si elle veut toujours te mettre à Beauxbâtons, puisque j'ai la directrice sous la main. »

Astraia pâlit dangereusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? s'exclama-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi dégueulasse avec moi ? »

« Tu es notre meilleure chance Astraia. Maxime et Karkaroff me casse les pieds à me répéter à quel point leurs élèves pratiquent leurs talents artistiques. Je veux voir leur tête quand tu te mettras à chanter. Et puis c'est du gâchis. Tu as une belle voix et tu n'en fais rien. Donc je t'ai arrangé des cours avec Filius. Il dirige la chorale. »

Elle lui arracha quasiment son nouvel emploi du temps des mains avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter ? demanda Violet un beau soir. »

« Quelque chose qui le fera chier. Du genre The Offspring, ou Rage Against The Machine. Killing in the Name of, ça le ferait carrément. »

« Parrain va péter un câble. Et tu vas perdre. Tu apporteras honte et déshonneur à ta maison et à ton école. »

« Moi ? Non, c'est qu'un concours de chant débile auquel personne n'assistera de toute façon. Cudworth, par contre, apportera effectivement honte et déshonneur à Poudlard s'il perd. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il va tout exploser. »

Astraia lui dédia un petit sourire contrit avant de se replonger dans une conversation fort inintéressante avec le Batteur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui la draguait depuis quelques temps.

Elliott rentra dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son Batteur draguer la petite Black. Il s'affala à côté de Violet, qui cochait les cases d'un test de Sorcière Hebdo.

« Tu devrais dire à Black de se tenir loin de Hewie, il a les mains plus que baladeuses. »

« Bof, je suis pas sûre que ça la dérange marmonna Violet en regardant à la fin du magazine le résultat du test. Comment ça je suis une femme au foyer ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais n'importe quoi ce test ! »

« Il a mis Quinn Fabry enceinte la coupa Elliott. »

Violet se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'aurais bien viré de l'équipe, mais j'avais pas de remplaçant potable sous la main. »

« Je me fous de ça Elliott ! s'emporta Violet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« Mais je pensais que tout le monde le savait ! Il s'est vanté d'avoir couché avec elle dans tout Poudlard ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est partie à cause de ce crétin ? »

« Il y a 5 minutes, il pouvait tripoter Black, ça te posait pas de problème, et tout à coup c'est un crétin ? »

« Entre-temps, il a mis Quinn Fabry enceinte rétorqua Violet en se levant. »

Elle tapota l'épaule de Black et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle l'entraîna dans le dortoir des filles. Elliott Cudworth se rencogna dans son siège et commença à rédiger sa dissertation de Métamorphose.

« Ok, tout le monde, on s'arrête là ! cria-t-il en piquant vers le sol. »

Ses joueurs l'imitèrent. Ils se mirent en cercle autour de lui.

« C'était pas mal. Violet, fais plus attention à tes passes, Curt a du mal à les réceptionner parfois. Jake, Amelia, vous devez travailler sur la coordination. Sonia, c'était bien. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine à la même heure. »

Violet leva la main et fit signe aux Black, qui se trouvaient dans les gradins.

« Dis donc Altaïr, ce ne serait pas de l'espionnage ça ? lança-t-elle au Serdaigle. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah, de toute façon on vous écrasera, espionnage ou pas répondit-il. On peut disposer du stade ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? intervint Elliott. »

« Astraia doit s'entraîner. »

« Au Quidditch ? s'étonna Elliott. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Astraia souffrait de vertiges chroniques qui l'empêchaient de monter sur une chaise.

« Non répondit le Serdaigle en essuyant des larmes de rire. Flitwick lui a donné des exercices à faire chaque jour. »

« On peut rester ? demanda Violet. »

« Bien sûr opina le Black en se levant des gradins. »

Sa sœur la suivit.

« On ? demanda Elliott. »

« Allez, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Les deux Black se retrouvèrent au milieu du terrain, à échanger des propos vifs avec des grands gestes.

« Violet ! Tu peux te mettre vers le milieu ? hurla Black. J'aimerais essayer quelque chose ! »

Violet obtempéra et s'assit. Black vint les rejoindre après une courte dispute avec sa sœur.

« Astraia fait sa chieuse annonça-t-il d'emblée. Je vais devoir la surveiller de près. On va faire des essais de son. Flitwick dit qu'elle doit envoyer de façon à ce que sa voix remplisse l'espace disponible. Tu pourras faire signe quand tu l'entendras bien ? »

« Et tu veux qu'on monte de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'entende ? pigea instantanément Violet. »

« Exactement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser soupira-t-il avant de dévaler les marches jusqu'à sa sœur. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout ça ? demanda Elliott. »

« Il se sent coupable. Altaïr a toujours été l'incarnation même de la perfection. Il sait que si sa sœur fait n'importe quoi, c'est en réaction à son comportement à lui. Pour qu'on la remarque. L'année dernière, il allait jusqu'à rendre ses devoirs à sa place tellement elle ne foutait rien. Il la couvre à chaque fois. Ou peut-être que c'est un truc de frangins dit-elle, songeuse. Harry faisait ça aussi, par contre Béré laissait sa sœur se démerder. De toute façon, Astraia, il n'y a qu'Al qui sait l'amadouer. »

Il supposa que Al était le copain de Black – mais il le plaignait, Astraia le trompait à tour de bras.

Black inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à chanter.

« _Something has changed within me, something is not the same_ »

Si Elliott n'avait pas été assis, il en serait tombé sur le cul. Quand Violet lui avait dit que Black chantait bien, il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'elle devait être, c'était à Carnegie Hall !

« _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down_. »

Violet leva le pouce à l'intention de l'autre Black. Ils se levèrent et montèrent de quelques rangs. La voix d'Astraia augmenta imperceptiblement pour les accompagner lors de la montée des marches.

« _Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost ! I'll sooner buy defying gravity_ »

Arrivés en haut des gradins, ils l'entendaient toujours comme si elle était juste à côté d'eux.

« Waouh souffla Elliott. Franchement, je pensais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle. C'est incroyable. »

« Dumbledore a dit à sa mère que c'était la soprano cola-machin la plus pure qu'il ait jamais entendu. Et lui il s'y connaissait vraiment. »

Black leur faisait signe de redescendre.

« _And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free ! Tell them how I am defying gravity, I'm flying high, defying gravity_! »

Astraia ralentit, inspira avant d'entonner les dernières phrases.

« _And nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was is ever going to bring me down ! Bring me down_ ! » (1)

Elle tint la dernière note jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Elle attendit avant de rouvrir les yeux. Altaïr lui sourit gentiment.

« La descente a été dure ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude répondit-elle brusquement. Je peux rentrer maintenant, tu as fini de me martyriser ? »

« Maman et Papa vont être super fiers si tu gagnes fit son frère. »

« C'est toi la fierté de la famille Altaïr. Pas moi. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, tu es la pauvre petite détestée par tes parents parce que tu ne me ressembles pas dit Altaïr, lassé, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est toi que les parents préféraient parce que tu es le portrait craché de Maman ? »

« Oh, non, ne me fais pas une crise d'ego, s'il te plaît soupira Astraia avant d'attraper son frère par le bras et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. C'est mon rayon, être grognon et dépressif ne te va pas du tout. »

Altaïr passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers le château.

« T'es bête, mais je t'aime quand même murmura-t-il. »

« Premier au château a gagné ! entendirent-ils Astraia hurler avant de la voir se mettre à courir. »

Altaïr réagit au quart de tour et partit à la poursuite de sa sœur. Violet et Elliott les entendirent crier et se chamailler comme des gamins de 4 ans.

« Agent Potter au rapport ! lança Violet en faisant irruption dans la salle de classe abandonnée qu'ils avaient choisie comme QG. »

« Alors ? lança Altaïr impatiemment. »

« Nan, laisse-moi deviner fit Astraia avec un petit sourire. Let the sunshine in ? »

Violet regarda son amie, essoufflée et perplexe.

« Comment tu sais ? »

Astraia haussa les épaules.

« Bof, la France n'est pas renommée pour la qualité de ses chansons. Alors c'était sûr qu'il allait prendre un truc bien connu, mais facile à chanter, type Let the sunshine in. »

« Et Natasha ? demanda Violet en s'asseyant à côté d'Astraia. »

« Elle a choisi une chanson casse-gueule, tirée du nouveau film de Baz Luhrmann. »

« Casse-gueule comment ? s'enquit Astraia. »

« Casse-gueule comme reprendre une chanson de Marylin Monroe reprise par Kidman. »

Astraia grimaça.

« Aoutch. Casse-gueule, en effet. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? répéta Astraia. J'hésite encore entre All that Jazz et Don't Tell Mama. »

« Résolument classique à ce que je vois commenta Altaïr. T'es sûre de pas vouloir tenter quelque chose de plus… toi? »

« Pour me faire assassiner par Remus? Merci, mais non, je tiens à la vie! »

« Alors, je récapitule fit Altaïr en trempant sa plume dans l'encre. On a une chanson imposée, une chanson tirée au hasard, et une d'une comédie musicale. C'est quoi déjà la chanson imposée ? »

« I've Just Seen a Face répondit Astraia. J'ai bossé les arrangements avec Artie et Noah, ça devrait aller. De toute façon, je ne me voyais pas plantée sur la scène avec ma guitare sèche et plaquer deux-trois accords en espérant que ça passe. Et puis, c'est ce que les autres vont faire. Et Artie et Noah ont promis de s'occuper de tout, donc… »

« J'ai peur fit Violet tout à trac. Non, c'est vrai, j'ai un niveau de stress super élevé et je me sens pas bien. J'ai une trouille de taré, pire qu'avant un match. Au moins dans le match je contrôle ce que je fais, là rien ne dépend de moi. »

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais peur ? se moqua gentiment Altaïr. »

« Essaye de te retrouver devant une foule qui veut ta peau et tu verras si tu crèves pas de trouille marmonna Astraia. Gryffondor ou pas. »

Sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Violet y avait traîné une Astraia bougonne et un Elliott dépressif. Pour remonter le moral des troupes, elle avait comploté pour que Harry se libère et emmène _comme par hasard_ Aldebaran faire du shopping.

Elle leva le bras pour faire coucou à son frère.

« A qui tu… commença Astraia avant d'apercevoir Harry et Al. »

Son visage s'éclaira et elle ouvrit les bras à son frère, qui courut s'y jeter. Elle le fit tournoyer en le serrant fort contre elle.

« Oh mon chéri, mon petit frère d'amour roucoula-t-elle. »

Aldebaran se colla contre elle et la regarda avec adoration.

« C'est vrai ce que Harry a dit ? Que tu vas chanter et tout ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« Je peux venir ? la supplia-t-elle. Steuplaît ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ça ne dépend pas de moi Al. »

A ces mots, Elliott Cudworth s'étrangla.

« Al ? répéta-t-il. C'est… c'est ton frère ? finit-il par demander. »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, non, rien éluda-t-il. »

Cela dit pensa-t-il, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Effectivement, il confirmait, il n'y avait que son frère qui sache rendre Astraia heureuse. Elle le couvait comme une mère-poule.

Harry les rejoignit à pas lents. Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, serra la main d'Elliott et se planta en face d'Astraia.

« Salut princesse va nu-pieds lança-t-il, moqueur. »

Elle lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai des chaussures fit-elle remarquer. »

Harry baissa les yeux et plaqua une main contre son cœur.

« Oh Merlin, je défaillis fit-il. La princesse va nu-pieds avec des chaussures ? Plus sérieusement, il faudra un jour qu'on m'explique comment vous arrivez à marcher avec _ça_ ! »

_Ça_ c'était une paire de chaussures avec 12 centimètres talons. Astraia sourit et les enleva. Elle les tendit ensuite à Harry.

« Vas-y, essaye, tu verras. »

Il haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire et de les enfiler après les avoir agrandies. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule comme ça. Pieds nus dans la boue, Black avait l'air tout à fait à son aise remarqua Elliott.

« Tu te souviens de la première rentrée à Poudlard d'Astraia ? s'exclama Violet. J'ai cru que Erin allait la tuer sur place expliqua-t-elle à Elliott. Elle refusait catégoriquement de mettre des chaussures. Je pense même qu'Erin a envisagé de les lui coller avec un Sort de Glue Perpétuelle. Il a fallu que Remus lui fasse remarquer que si elle ne mettait pas de chaussures, le contrôleur ne la laisserait pas rentrer et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas aller à Poudlard pour que Mademoiselle consente à mettre des tongs. Sirius a dit que têtue comme elle l'était, si on n'en faisait pas une Gryffondor, il se pendait. »

« Et ce jour-là, Remus Lupin a gagné sa place au paradis ajouta Harry. Erin l'a béni des milliards de fois. Et puis Astraia a découvert les chaussures à talons et ne s'en est plus jamais départie. »

« Grand-Mère était ravie, tu imagines bien dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors que Béré refusait de mettre des talons, comme Maman, moi je ne les quittais plus. C'est elle qui m'a offert ma première paire de Jimmy Choo. »

Harry la scruta attentivement avant de lâcher.

« T'es vachement plus petite en vrai en fait. Non, mais si, regarde, comparée à Al, tu fais quoi, 10 centimètres de plus ? »

« Tu fais combien mon cœur ? demanda Astraia à son frère. »

« Un mètre quarante-deux annonça-t-il fièrement. »

« Je fais 20 centimètres de plus Potter ! se vexa-t-elle faussement. Et ce sont des centimètres précieux, ne me les enlève pas, merci ! »

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les enfants Potter et Black passèrent leur temps à se charrier les uns les autres, n'hésitant pas à appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

« Je rêve, tu oses faire des commentaires sur ma vie sentimentale alors qu'il fallu 5 ans pour que tu daignes remarquer l'existence de Ginny ? s'exclama Astraia. A ta place, je la ramènerais pas Potter ! »

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire princesse ? se moqua-t-il. Me battre avec tes petits poings ? Me décoiffer ? »

« Je pourrais balancer quelques anecdotes bien humiliantes à Fred et George. »

Harry pâlit ostensiblement.

« Tu le ferais pas ! »

« Continue et tu verras ! »

« C'est toi qui aurais dû aller à Serpentard, pas Béré murmura-t-il, horrifié. »

« Pff, non seulement ce sont des grosses connasses, mais en plus elles ne savent pas se fringuer ! lança Violet. Astraia aurait fait une crise cardiaque dès la première année devant leur manque de style. »

« Je déteste la solidarité féminine marmonna Harry, les mains dans les poches. »

Elliott sourit. C'était assez marrant à entendre. Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Aldebaran s'était pelotonné contre sa sœur et s'était endormi. Pour une fois, Astraia Black trouvait à qui parler. Ils se balançaient des vannes à tout bout de champ, et son acidité coutumière était sérieusement concurrencée.

Lorsque vint l'heure pour eux de rentrer, Elliott aida Astraia à se remettre debout.

« C'est vrai que t'es toute petite dit-il en souriant. »

Elle rougit violemment avant de remettre ses chaussures en l'ignorant soigneusement. Mais elle était petite ! Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule !

Astraia reposa sa tête contre le mur et expira lentement, en soufflant bien et en contrôlant sa respiration.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Elliott, compatissant. »

« Comme si j'allais m'évanouir, vomir, hurler et pleurer à la fois répondit Astraia d'une voix blanche. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissée convaincre ? »

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Elliott se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« Tu vas casser la baraque, t'inquiète dit-il en frappant gentiment son épaule. Vous avez tiré l'ordre de passage ? »

« Oui répondit sombrement Astraia. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je suis dernière. »

Elliott ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Mauvais ça, très mauvais. Passer en dernier, question stress, c'était le pire scénario possible.

« Je vais mourir gémit Astraia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? »

« Je suis venu t'encourager, quelle question ! s'offusqua-t-il. »

« Je croyais les coulisses interdites au public. »

« Possible que Lupin connaisse ton peu de résistance au stress et m'ait demandé de venir de réconforter. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Bien. La distraire de son stress. Violet l'avait chargé de maintenir son stress à un niveau suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'elle s'évanouisse.

« Allez, c'est pas si grave. »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as ressenti quand tu es entré dans le souterrain pour la deuxième tâche ? »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, appelé sa mère, son père, prié tous les dieux de l'univers de venir à sa rescousse quand il arpentait ce foutu souterrain. Impossible de faire demi-tour, il fallait continuer à avancer, malgré le froid, l'humidité, les bestioles qui vous sautaient dessus. Il en était sorti épuisé, mentalement et physiquement, à bout de forces, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Il opina.

« C'est pire dit sombrement Astraia. »

« Mais noooooon. Regarde, toi, personne ne va t'attaquer, et tu es à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle ! C'est déjà ça, non ? Et sinon, la chanson tirée au sort, t'es tombée sur quoi ? »

« Tears in Heaven. »

« Clapton ? Sérieux ? Et les autres ? »

« Antoine a tiré Sarah perche ti amo, ce que je ne lui envie carrément pas, et Natasha une chanson des Andrews Sisters. »

« Tu as une idée de comment tu vas la chanter ? »

« Très franchement, mes neurones sont déconnectés les uns des autres. Je dois déjà me concentrer pour ne pas devenir folle, alors réfléchir à une cover de la chanson, non. »

« Bon sang Black, bouge-toi et pond-nous un truc ! pesta Elliott. »

Il se leva, prit deux guitares qui trainaient sur une table, et en tendit une à Astraia.

« Tu sais jouer ? lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe. »

« J'ai été scout pendant des années, le seul moyen de ne pas mourir d'ennui pendant les camps d'été c'est de jouer de la guitare. »

Il accorda vite fait sa guitare et plaqua deux accords.

« Allez, réagis bon sang, on dirait une loque humaine. »

Astraia cala la guitare sur ses jambes et sourit.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Sur scène, Lee Jordan, qui n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde, félicitait Antoine Vallée pour sa magnifique performance. Artie lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Si tu vomis, essaye de le faire avant d'être entrée, ou après être sortie. Ça fait mauvais genre de vomir en public. »

« Artie, je vais mourir. »

« Ah, non ! On a bossé les arrangements comme des malades, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de survivre à notre triomphe ! protesta-t-il. »

Noah s'approcha et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Allez, respire. Tout ira mieux quand tu seras sur scène. »

La maquilleuse intervint, la barbouilla de fond de teint et lui traça un trait d'eye-liner très 60's.

« Tu as des yeux gris sublimes dit-elle. On va les mettre en valeur. Et arrête d'hyper-ventiler. Ça m'empêche de faire mon boulot. »

Finalement, Lee l'appela sur scène.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous prie de faire du bruit pour notre représentante poudlardienne, Mademoiseeeeeelle Astraiaaaaaaaaaa BLAAAAACK ! »

Elle se composa un sourire de façade et franchit le rideau rouge. Lee se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien, et bien et bien, si j'avais su que les filles deviendraient aussi jolies à Poudlard, j'aurais fait exprès de redoubler ! lança-t-il. »

Elle lui dédia un sourire moqueur.

« J'espère pour toi qu'Alicia n'est pas dans la salle Lee. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie autant que moi l'hommage. »

Sa réplique déclencha des rires dans l'assistance. Lee lui sourit.

« Mais non, elle sait bien qu'elle est la seule et unique femme de ma vie. Enfin, assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi, Astraia, quels sont tes projets dans la vie ? »

« Oh, rien de très spécial. Pour l'instant, juste survivre à ma performance. Ensuite, et bien, on verra. »

« Un copain ? »

« Non. »

« Quelqu'un en vue ? »

« Merlin Lee, si tu es à ce point en manque de potins, lis les Nouvelles de Poudlard, tu y apprendras tout ce que tu voudras et même plus. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu va chanter ? »

« La même chose que tous les autres dit-elle en souriant. Les Beatles. »

« Tu aimes les Beatles ? »

« C'est impossible de ne pas aimer les Beatles. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il lui sourit et se retira brusquement de son chant de vision. Elle se retrouva face à son micro.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Astraia Black ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Artie. Il lui sourit. Elle hocha la tête, et il brancha l'ampli. Il plaqua les premiers accords sur sa guitare électrique.

_«__ I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just, she's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met.__ mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_."

Elle sourit et détacha le micro de son attache.

« _Had it been another day, I might have look the other way, And I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight, di-di-di-di'n-di. Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling, me back again__._ » (2)

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Artie, qui s'éclatait visiblement. Il lui rendit son clin d'œil. Leur arrangement marchait du feu de Dieu. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait eu l'air surpris au début – et franchement, elle l'aurait été aussi. Passer de la version quasi acoustique des Beatles à une version live et électrique, c'était, comme Artie le lui avait fait remarquer, « couillu ». Mais ça marchait.

« Astraia, ça va être à toi. »

Comment est-ce que ces simples mots pouvaient la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle stressait encore plus qu'avant.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance fit-elle, crispée, à Elliott. »

Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches – attitude désinvolte mais ô combien sexy.

« Je ne peux pas. Ça porte malheur fit-il tout près d'elle. »

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merde souffla-t-il avant de se détourner. »

Super. Elle était sur le point de mourir de stress, et le mec dont elle était folle amoureuse depuis « aussi-longtemps-qu'elle-s'en-souvienne » venait de l'embrasser.

Elle entra sur scène une nouvelle fois. Son frère était au premier rang, Elliott pas loin derrière.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret posé devant le micro et cala sa guitare.

« _Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven ? Will it be the same if I saw you in heaven ? I must be strong, and carry on, cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven_ »

Elle sourit. Bien sûr, Altaïr allait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis en lui hurlant de ne pas se dénigrer à ce point, mais franchement, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Au point où elle en était…

« _Time can bring you down, time can bend your knee, time can break your heart, have you begging please. Begging please_. » (3)

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Foutu Clapton qui écrivait des chansons tristes sur son fils mort !

« Maman ? fit-elle incrédule. »

Sa mère se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Chérie, je suis si fière de toi ! Ta version de Clapton était magnifique ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Remus nous a dit de passer. Par contre, on va devoir y aller maintenant. »

« « On ? » releva Astraia. »

Son père apparut à l'entrée de sa loge.

« Salut princesse lança-t-il nonchalamment. »

« Salut Papa soupira-t-elle, résignée. »

Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« On serait bien resté, mais ton père a eu la _brillante_ idée de réunir les Quatorze aujourd'hui fit ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Chez nous en plus. »

« La date a été fixée il y a six mois ! protesta Papa. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! Et je te rappelle qu'on l'a décalée parce que tu avais un conseil d'administration à la date initiale ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Astraia soupira.

« Bien, j'imagine donc que vous êtes très pressés et que vous n'avez absolument pas le temps de vous disputer ! A plus tard ! dit-elle en les poussant vers la porte. »

Elle entendit sa mère clamer « Fille indigne ! » à travers la porte. Son père ajouta « On t'aimera même si tu ne gagnes pas princesse. Mais on t'aimera plus si tu gagnes. »

« Dehors ! hurla-t-elle. »

Elle secoua la tête. Ses parents étaient irrécupérables pour la société. Elle s'assit devant le miroir et s'observa attentivement. Elle repensa au baiser d'Elliott, et sourit. Elle se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre Artie. Elle l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir et chuchota son idée à son oreille. Il blêmit.

« Quoi, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? T'es tarée ? »

« S'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Tu as de la chance d'être vraiment sexy dans cette tenue et que je ne puisse rien refuser à une jolie fille dit-il. »

La scène était noire. Les premières mesures de percussions s'élevèrent. Astraia s'avança sur la scène, le projecteur suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de soirée, rouge, fendue sur le côté. Elle avait enfilé des gants blancs qui couvraient ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon. Elle leva crânement la tête.

« _You want my love ? Take it all ! You want to watch it all come off, take it all !__Come on now, show me how you take it all._ »

Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Les yeux des garçons dans la salle étaient fixés sur ce balancement de hanches. Elle sourit, ironique avant d'enchaîner.  
« _You __want my glove, are you enthralled? You want to see it slip away and watch it fall__ ?_ »

Elle fit glisser son gant droit de sa main et le laissa tomber par terre.  
« _Oh, we know it´s your show so take it all_. »

Elle fit de même pour son deuxième gant.  
« _You want the movement to see what the hips can do. Come watch the slinky girl, see how the pasties twirl to make your bells all ring fulfilling everything you ever wanted_. »

Elle enleva les épingles de son chignon et secoua ses longs cheveux bruns, qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et sur ses seins.  
« _So go ahead, take it all. You want my soul ? Take it all_! »

Elle rencontra le regard Altaïr, qui souriait franchement. Elle leva le menton.  
« _It´s time to leave, if I´m to live because I have no more, there´s nothing left to give._ »

Elle se pencha pour défaire ses chaussures, de magnifiques escarpins à brides noirs.  
« I _watch you rise, I watch you fall while I am standing with my back against the wall_. »

Elle repéra Elliott dans la foule. Il souriait lui aussi, mais moins franchement qu'Altaïr. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard.  
« _Now it´s your turn to finally learn, you had the world, you had your fling, you wanted more than everything, you got your wish, you got your prize_. »

Bien sûr, tout ça lui était destiné. À Lui, Elliott Cudworth, qui l'avait ignorée pendant des années avant de se mettre à presque flirter avec elle le soir le plus stressant de sa vie. Sa voix se durcit encore, son expression se figea.  
« _Now take it right between your thighs, you grabbed for everything, my friend, but don´t you see that in the end there will be nothing_ »

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent tous en même temps. La scène fut plongée dans le noir.

« _Left ! Of ! Me !_ » (4)

Pendant que les trompettes et autres cornets à piston s'en donnaient à cœur joie, les projecteurs se rallumèrent. Sur scène, il ne restait plus que la robe rouge d'Astraia.

Amusée, Violet secoua la tête.

« Garce murmura-t-elle affectueusement. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas s'exposer aux foudres de Remus à l'origine… »

Elliott, à côté d'elle avait l'air totalement sonné. Elle lui fila un coup de coude.

« Ça va ? »

« C'est qui cette fille ? D'où elle sort ? s'exclama un Français plus loin. Sérieusement, je me jette à ses pieds et je la demande en mariage sur le champ ! »

Elliott tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

« On croit rêver chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Violet. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? »

Sous le choc, Violet ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu craques sur elle ! l'accusa-t-elle. J'y crois pas ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! N'importe quoi ! fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« Si ! insista Violet. Et en plus tu es d'une jalousie maladive ! Non mais regarde-toi, prêt à étriper un pauvre gars parce qu'il a émis l'idée d'épouser Astraia. Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Violet, tu délires complètement fit-il sèchement. »

« Bien, alors si je délire, tu apprendras avec une totale indifférence que Astraia sort désormais avec Euan Abercrombie ? »

« Ce crétin inter-dimensionnel ? s'exclama Elliott avec dédain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? »

« Oh, disons qu'il a des attributs certains répondit Violet d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. »

Elliott Cudworth fit son possible pour garder son air impassible. Violet, pas dupe, soupira devant la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

Remus apparut sur la scène avec un grand sourire.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nos jurés ont délibéré et ont choisi le vainqueur de cette compétition. Je vais demander aux jeunes compétiteurs de bien vouloir monter sur scène s'il vous plaît. »

Le Français et la Bulgare rejoignirent rapidement les directeurs sur la scène. Astraia apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, alors que les autres étaient encore dans leurs costumes de scène. Bien sûr, si on considérait qu'elle avait abandonné le sien lors de sa performance et que se montrer nue en public était inconvenant, sa tenue était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle fut accueillie par des sifflets flatteurs. Elle sourit et souffla un baiser en direction du public.

« Madame Maxime, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'ouvrir cette enveloppe ? demanda Remus, toujours galant. »

La directrice de Beauxbâtons, impériale, s'empara de l'enveloppe.

« Le gagnant de ce concours est… Natasha Ibrahimovitch ! »

Astraia était entourée d'une nuée d'admirateurs. Elle semblait parfaitement à son aise, adulée d'inconnus qu'elle ne reverrait jamais de sa vie. L'un d'eux posa sa main sur son bras et dit quelque chose qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Était-il jaloux ? Oui, sans doute. Il avait découvert une Astraia complètement différente, joyeuse, aimante, passionnée, et capable d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi tous ses proches s'acharnaient à lui pardonner ses piques et ses rebuffades.

Elle l'aperçut et lui sourit. Elle fendit la foule de ses admirateurs pour le rejoindre.

« Et bien, tu m'as l'air déprimé pour un vainqueur du Tournoi ! lança-t-elle, moqueuse. On t'a piqué ton trophée ou quoi ? »

« Non. C'est juste que… bon sang, tu te rends compte que c'est une de mes dernières soirées à Poudlard ? Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ensuite ! »

« Oh, tiens, d'ailleurs, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ? »

« Je vais intégrer le centre de formation de Flaquemare. Je commence le mois prochain »

Elle lui dédia un magnifique sourire.

« Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui vous pousse à monter sur des balais volants, mais félicitations, et bonne chance ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses soupirants.  
« Astraia ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Tu viendras me voir ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je ne tiens pas à me battre avec tes groupies. Mais pourquoi pas. De toute façon, on se reverra à l'anniversaire de Harry ! »

Il sourit aussi et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ils reçurent leurs résultats d'Aspic. Violet était, sans surprise, majeure de promo. Elliott avait des notes honorables. Altaïr Black s'écrase lourdement à leur table.

« Vous allez pouvoir partir annonça-t-il tout de go. Elle a eu ses exams. »

Violet hocha la tête.

« Vous allez où ? s'enquit Elliott. »

« Chez Béré, à New York répondit Astraia en s'affalant elle aussi sur le banc et en piquant un toast à Violet, qui la fusilla du regard. On va chasser l'Américain ! »

« Nope. On ne chassera pas l'Américain. Et on ne se prendra pas de cuite non plus, vu qu'on n'a pas l'âge. Et si tu te maries à Vegas, ta mère te tue, t'enterre, te déterre et te re-tue. »

Astraia fit la moue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu supprimes tous les trucs marrants des Etats-Unis ? geignit Astraia. On ne va quand même pas faire des _musées_ ! fit-elle avec horreur. Ah non. Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas aux Etats-Unis pour me cultiver ! »

« Broadway lâcha Violet. »

Le visage d'Astraia s'illumina.

« Dans ce cas, ça va fit-elle, calmée. Devine quoi ? J'ai eu E en Métamorphoses ! Je crois que McGo ne s'en remettra jamais ! »

« Bonjour Elliott. »

« Bonjour Mrs Potter. »

« Lily le corrigea-t-elle gentiment. Entre, je t'en prie. Violet est dans le jardin. »

Il lui sourit quand elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il traversa le hall et le salon avant de passer la porte-fenêtre et d'arriver dans le jardin. Comme chaque année, il y avait foule pour l'anniversaire de Harry Potter. Les Weasley étaient là au grand complet, les Black aussi. Il pouvait voir Harry évoluer de groupe en groupe, très à l'aise. Il parlait présentement à Lupin et à sa femme. Leur gamin crapahutait gentiment entre les pieds de tout le monde, avant de se faire attraper par quelqu'un. Il déglutit. Astraia Black venait de soulever le petit et le chatouillait. Il éclata de rire.

« Acore ! »

Elle sourit et commença à lui parler et à lui raconter sa vie. Il s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« A court d'interlocuteurs de plus de dix ans ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

« Salut. Teddy, dit bonjour à Elliott. »

« Bonjour Elliott fit le gamin en agitant la main. Z'est ton amoureux ? demanda-t-il à Astraia. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça Teddy ? fit-elle, choquée. »

« Paskil te regarde comme Pa regarde Man répondit-il comme si c'était évident. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es bien trop intelligent pour tes trois ans Teddy Lupin. »

Nymphadora Lupin arriva et reprit son gamin.

« Oh, bonjour… Elliott, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle sourit.

« J'espère que Teddy ne vous a pas trop embêté. On va faire la sieste mon chéri. »

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! J'aime pas la sieste ! l'entendirent-ils hurler alors que Mrs Lupin s'éloignait. »

« Comment était ton voyage aux Etats-Unis ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle était ravissante. Sa peau avait bronzé. Sa robe rose tournait dès qu'elle faisait un pas. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux.

« Oh, c'était bien. Par contre, j'aurais jamais pensé que les Américains étaient aussi prudes. Et après, c'est nous qu'on traite de coincés ! Je rêve. Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé trois semaines là-bas et que pas un seul n'est allé au-delà du compliment digne d'un navet ? La prochaine fois, j'irai en Italie, là au moins je suis sûre d'être appréciée à ma juste valeur ! »

« Le succès t'est monté à la tête on dirait plaisanta-t-il. »

« Ose dire que je ne mérite pas plus qu'un « Ton père est un voleur. Il a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux. » »

Elliott grimaça. Effectivement, c'était digne d'un navet de série Z.

« Tu sortais pas avec Euan Abercrombie de toute façon ? »

« Ce mollusque ? s'exclama-t-elle alors que Violet les rejoignait. Quelle fille saine d'esprit sortirait avec Euan Abercrombie ? Sérieusement, qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Oh, personne dit-il en fusillant Violet du regard. »

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Salut Elliott. Comment se passe ton entrée à Flaquemare ? »

Il se lança dans une grande explication du pourquoi du comment du centre de formation. Astraia s'éclipsa discrètement pendant la conversation, même s'il ne remarqua pas son absence tout de suite, absorbé qu'il était dans sa tirade sur les entraînements nocturnes.

« Elle est là-bas lui indiqua Violet, ravie en voyant qu'il la cherchait du regard. Tu me dois une fière chandelle, j'ai éloigné tous les mecs qui lui tournaient autour à New York. Et c'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement que Béré a bien voulu se sacrifier et attirer leur attention en secouant les cheveux plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Rien que pour ça, on mérite d'être témoins à votre mariage. »

« Violet ! s'indigna-t-il. Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne vais pas épouser Astraia ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Violet. »

« J'ai 18 ans, elle en a à peine 17 ! C'est bien trop tôt ! Et puis, de toute façon, non. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« « Et puis de toute façon, non » ? répéta-t-elle. Waouh. Je t'ai connu avec plus de mordant. C'est l'amour qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Amoureux de qui ? intervint Ginny Weasley avec un sourire. »

« D'Astraia répondit Violet. »

« Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'elle est folle de lui ! commenta-t-elle en sirotant son verre de punch. Elle doit être sur un petit nuage. »

« Même pas, il ne lui a pas dit. »

« Seigneur soupira Ginny. Les hommes sont parfois crétins. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Elliott d'un œil torve. Le déluge ? Qu'elle s'en trouve un autre ? Allez, vas-y ! »

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la discrétion et de l'intimité ? rétorqua Elliott. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« Ouuuuuuuuh, mais c'est qu'il se fâcherait presque ! gloussa Ginny. »

Il la gratifia d'un regard noir.

« J'hume le besoin de solidarité masculine fit la voix de James Potter. Pauvre Elliot, face à deux monstres sans pitié comme vous, il n'a aucune chance. »

Il lui colla d'autorité un verre de punch entre les mains.

« Tu vas en avoir besoin si tu t'es mis ces deux-là à dos. C'est moi ou c'est vraiment silencieux par rapport à l'année dernière ? On a besoin de musique ! Qu'est-ce qu'on écoute sur la planète jeune en ce moment ? »

Violet haussa les épaules.

« Sais pas. Mets ce qui te fait plaisir Papa. Promis, on ne se moquera pas de ta musique de vieux. Peut-être même qu'on dansera. »

« Tant de générosité me réchauffe le cœur plaisanta James Potter avant de se diriger vers le salon. »

Les premières mesures d'une chanson de Franck Sinatra retentirent peu de temps après. Violet et Elliott échangèrent un regard blasé, puis Sinatra fut remplacé par un bon vieux Chuck Berry. Elliott tendit la main vers Violet.

Quelques morceaux plus tard, Bérénice Black les rejoignit.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Elliott. »

Surpris, ce dernier acquiesça. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà parlé à Bérénice Black, l'aînée de la famille, la majore de promo, la pianiste virtuose.

« Je sais que traditionnellement, ce discours est dévolu aux garçons de la famille commença-t-elle, mais Altaïr est contre la violence et Al n'a que 10 ans. Donc, c'est moi qui m'en charge dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si tu fais souffrir ma sœur Cudworth, je te tuerais sans aucun remords et on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre. Compris ? »

« Euh.. d'accord répondit Elliott, perplexe. Mais que… »

« Astraia est amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps que tu ne peux que la décevoir continua Bérénice Black. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher. Je suis généreuse, je vous donne 40 pour cent de chance de réussite. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est ma sœur. Sinon, j'irais plutôt dans les 10. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'exclama-t-il. »

Elle le dévisagea puis secoua la tête.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus subtil que les autres Gryffondors, je me suis lourdement trompée. Tu es comme les autres, sans aucune finesse. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu craques pour elle. Même Teddy, qui a trois ans, s'en est rendu compte. Et puis, si tu ne te décides pas maintenant, qui dit que tu la reverras un jour ? »

Elle marquait un point.

« Tu danses ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Elliott l'avait entraînée sur la piste de danse.

« Je vais probablement passer pour la reine des crétines annonça-t-elle, mais c'est mon morceau préféré. »

« Cheek to cheek ? s'étonna-t-il avant de sourire. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? »

« Non. Mais tu sais, les années 50, les voitures démentes, les femmes en robe et en talons, les crooners à la voix de velours, ça te correspond pas mal. T'es peut-être un peu trop libérée pour t'y intégrer cependant. Tu aurais été la Marylin Monroe brune. »

« Que de compliments plaisanta-t-elle. »

« Il faut bien rattraper les lamentables performances de la gent américaine. Tu es ravissante ce soir Astraia ajouta-t-il. »

« Merci fit-elle après un temps d'arrêt. C'est toujours dans l'optique « sauvons l'honneur de la race masculine » ? »

Il se mit à rire doucement et la fit tourner.

« Non. C'est dans l'optique « faisons des compliments à Astraia Black pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi. ». »

Elle trébucha.

« Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle. »

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Même Teddy Lupin s'en est aperçu. »

« Il a trois ans lui rappela Astraia. »

« Et alors ? Ta sœur le sait alors que ça fait un an que je l'ai pas vue et que je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole de ma vie. Violet le sait. Je t'aime bien. Beaucoup même. Un peu trop. »

Elle le considéra avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour que tu y réfléchisses et que tu me donnes une réponse avant de repartir à Poudlard ? »

« Elliott, je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec moi par pitié, du genre « oh la pauvre, ça fait des années qu'elle m'aime, offrons-lui l'occasion d'être un peu heureuse. » Je ne suis pas si désespérée. »

« Ne sois pas stupide Astraia. D'abord, personne ne fait ça. Et si quelqu'un le fait, certainement pas moi. Je ne sors qu'avec des filles qui m'intéressent vraiment insista-t-il. Alors penses-y. S'il te plaît ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer une occasion en or comme celle-là ? »

Elle l'attrapa par la chemise et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elliott répondit à son baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Les gens autour d'eux les sifflèrent et les applaudirent. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est comme tu l'avais imaginé ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant.

« C'est mieux. Bien mieux. »

16 pages. J'ai jamais écrit autant pour un chapitre.

1) Defying Gravity, de la comédie musicale Wicked.

2) I've juste seen a face, The Beatles.

3) Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton.

4) Take it all, Marion Cotillard dans le film Nine.

Edit : Version du 31/07/11.


	10. Chapter 10: Je est un autre

Bonus 2. Je est un autre.

Altaïr était deux. Il avait toujours été deux, il serait toujours deux. Du moment de sa conception jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il était deux. Il n'avait jamais dit « je » sans penser « nous ». Et il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la notion de solitude.

Bérénice se moquait souvent de lui en disant qu'il était un dépendant affectif – ce qui semblait récurrent chez les Black mâles, alors que les femmes vivaient seules sans aucun problème, merci pour elles.

Il était deux. C'était un fait, une constatation. Il ne savait pas vivre seul. Comment aurait-il pu, lui qui avait passé toute son enfance collé à sa jumelle, qui avait débarqué à Poudlard pour vivre en dortoir, avait rencontré la femme de sa vie avant de finir ses études et avait emménagé avec elle ? Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Astraia avait été, les onze premières années de sa vie, son ancre, son refuge. Son double, son autre soi-même. Un alter ego parfait, à la fois semblable et complémentaire. Il savait toujours exactement à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, ce dont elle avait envie. Et c'était réciproque. Mais alors que sa sœur aimait explorer, repousser les limites du monde connu (= le jardin) Altaïr préférait rester à l'intérieur et lire. Il avait une véritable passion pour la mythologie, qu'elle soit grecque, romaine, ou celte. Il pouvait passer des heures à mettre au point les arbres généalogiques des dieux ou des héros. Parfois, dans des moments rarissimes mais parfaits, Astraia s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol de la bibliothèque et daignait ouvrir un des livres chéris par son frère. C'était ainsi que Altaïr se représentait leur enfance lui compulsant ses livres, lové dans un fauteuil trop grand pour lui, elle allongée devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, avec deux tresses noires tombant sur ses épaules et battant des pieds.

Astraia était tout pour lui. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. C'était sa jumelle, son double. Son deuxième lui. Et il refusait obstinément de la partager. Enfant, il avait dû tout partager avec elle : ses jouets, sa chambre, l'attention de leurs parents, celle de Bérénice. Et il l'avait fait sans rechigner, parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux et que c'était normal. Mais personne, non personne, n'avait le droit de lui prendre Astraia. Il était fondamentalement égoïste en ce qui concernait sa sœur.

Il avait su avant elle qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Elliott Cudworth. Ils avaient douze ans, et Altaïr avait prié Merlin chaque soir pour que sa sœur ne s'en rende jamais compte, pour qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours. Mais elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle le lui avait dit, consciente que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était encore plus pénible à entendre qu'à formuler. Altaïr avait eu l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur. Il était blessé, il était vexé, il était en colère. Il lui en voulait de grandir en le laissant derrière elle. Il avait refusé de lui parler pendant plus de trois mois.

Il l'avait détesté, cet imbécile qui lui prenait sa sœur sans même le savoir, puisqu'il était totalement imperméable à la présence d'Astraia. Pour lui, elle n'existait pas. Il avait voulu lui casser la gueule, mais soyons réalistes, il ne faisait pas le poids avec son mètre trente-cinq et ses quarante kilos tout mouillé. Alors il avait laissé tomber, espérant à moitié qu'Astraia finirait par l'oublier et passerait à autre chose.

Elle lui avait manqué. Horriblement. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même, d'être incomplet. Galatée avait fini par le persuader d'aller la voir. Elle était assise par terre, le dos contre le mur, faisant à la va-vite ses devoirs avant le cours de Métamorphoses. Il s'était approché, avait sorti son devoir de son sac et l'avait échangé contre le sien. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, aucun regard échangé. Mais il se sentait à nouveau entier.

Cet épisode avait au moins eu le bénéfice de le rendre moins dépendant de sa sœur. Il pouvait vivre sans elle. Et il avait découvert l'existence de Galatée. Galatée était petite, timide, blonde et avait un sourire très doux. Et du haut de ses douze – presque treize – ans, Altaïr avait su, quand il l'avait vue rougir devant le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour la remercier de son aide, qu'il l'épouserait plus tard. Impression confirmée quand elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier, le faisant rougir à son tour.

Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait si Astraia lui avait posé un ultimatum. Galatée ou elle. Il aurait probablement choisi Astraia. Mais même sa jumelle n'était pas assez égoïste pour lui demander de choisir. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de Galatée, mais elle s'était effacée devant « la nouvelle femme de sa vie » comme l'avait résumé Pete. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Et Galatée s'était installée dans leurs vies, petit à petit, l'air de rien. Astraia avait même fini par l'apprécier. Elle avait un avis moins tranché que les Black et les Potter sur certaines questions, et prêtait toujours une oreille attentive à ce qu'on lui racontait.

Altaïr était fier de Galatée. Elle avait réussi à s'imposer dans sa famille. Ses parents l'adoraient, et quand il avait annoncé qu'il s'installait avec elle, loin de flipper comme il s'y attendait, ils avaient sorti le champagne. Aldébaran était tellement habitué à voir Galatée chez eux qu'il la considérait comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Il soutenait mordicus qu'il n'avait pas un seul souvenir d'enfance qui n'impliquait pas Galatée.

Altaïr était deux. Même s'il avait changé de partenaire en cours de vie. Il était plus sain de partager sa vie avec sa femme qu'avec sa sœur. Et en regardant Galatée qui venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, il se sentait tout à fait prêt à être trois.


End file.
